Ardente Rendição
by syssa-chan
Summary: Inuyasha sabia que Kagome o considerava um inimigo pelo que ele fizera no passado, mas por mais que ela quisesse demonstrar indiferença, rendia-se facilmente sempre que ele a tocava.
1. Resumo

Ardente Rendição - Amy J. Fetzer

Resumo:

Inuyasha Taisho ficou abalado quando Kagome Higorashi apareceu em sua fazenda anunciando que seria sua esposa de aluguel. Embora não a visse havia anos, ainda se lembrava muito bem de como Kagome era capaz de despertar sua paixão e de provocá-lo até o seu limite, e também de como sua vida teria sido diferente se ele não houvesse sido forçado a deixá-la para se casar com outra mulher.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome o considerava um inimigo pelo que ele fizera no passado, mas por mais que ela quisesse demonstrar indiferença, rendia-se facilmente sempre que ele a tocava. Inuyasha seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para reconquistar a confiança de Kagome. Queria tornar-se dono daquele coração novamente.

Só Que desta vez, para sempre.

Adaptação


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Plantação de River Willow

Aiken, Carolina do Sul

Ela trazia uma galinha de plástico amarrada no bagageiro do carro!

A "coisa70" pulava em cada movimento do veículo, parecendo uma espécie de caça capturada para a canja do jantar ou algo do gênero.

Os lábios de Inuyasha se curvaram em um sorriso.

__ Pelo menos ela tem bom humor __ disse a si mesmo, antes de olhar de olhar para as filhas.

As duas mostravam sorrisos animados. Bom sinal, pensou ele, afastando o chapéu para trás e encostando o ombro no pilar da varanda. Em seguida enfiou os polegares nos cós da calça.

Então era essa sua esposa de aluguel?

O carro empoeirado parou a certa distancia e ficou ali durante um bom tempo, até ser finalmente desligado. Inuyasha conteve o fôlego ao ver a perna esguia e perfeita que se insinuou para fora quando a porta do veículo foi aberta.

Primeiro ponto: ela era linda.

Não, na verdade, era adorável. Os olhos estavam ocultos por um belo par de óculos escuros. Os cabelos de um tom escuro de vermelho, esvoaçaram ao vento, deixando-a ainda mais atraente. Como se não bastasse, estava vestida com um top e um short justo, delineando partes nas quais ele nem quis deter muito o olhar.

Segundo ponto: ela iria causar problemas.

Ele havia solicitado à agência alguém que não distraísse a atenção de seus empregados. E lá estava ela, vindo em sua direção com aquele corpo escultural, mais do que pronta para deixar seus empregados boquiabertos. O movimento daqueles quadris era tão sexy que ele teve de se conter para não cobrir os olhos das meninas.

__ Que bom, ela não é velha __ disse Asagi, como se fosse algum crime ter mais do que dez anos de idade. __ Poderá brincar conosco.

Inuyasha abaixou a vista para as gêmeas.

__ A Sra. Kaede sabe brincar __ observou ele.

As duas fizeram um ar de desagrado

__ Ela tenta, mas não é nem um pouco animada __ disse Ayeme. __ Essa é bonita, hein, papai?

"Deslumbrante, pensou Inuyasha.

__ Sim, querida. Muito.

A visitante parou a alguns passos deles, provocando uma sensação de desconforto em Inuyasha. Ele estreitou o olhar, tendo a impressão de já tê-la vista em algum lugar.

__ Inuyasha? __ disse ela, como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Ele conteve o fôlego. Claro que conhecia aquela voz. Era Kagome Higorashi.

__ O que está fazendo aqui? __ perguntou ela.

Ela empinou um quadril, segurando a alça da bolsa a tiracolo com mais firmeza.

__ Se Sango queria fazer uma brincadeira com isso, não achei nem um pouco engraçado __ disse Kagome.

__ Nem eu.

Inuyasha muito pouco à vontade. Sete anos antes, fora completamente apaixonado por Kagome, mas acabara traindo os próprios sentimentos e se casando com outra mulher. Ele nunca entendera direito o motivo. Nunca.

No entanto, bastara olhar para Kagome e sentir todo seu corpo se acender feito uma chama, clamando por ela.

Kagome era do tipo de mulher que fazia os olhares se voltarem na direção dela, tanto por seu ar de autoconfiança quanto por sua beleza. Ela era do tipo que fazia as pessoas sorrirem só por ela haver sorrido. O tipo de mulher com a qual ele sonhara se casar um dia.

Kagome apoiou os óculos escuros no alto da cabeça. Então fitou Inuyasha nos olhos, em busca do homem que ela havia amado.

__ Está trabalhando na empresa de Sango? __ perguntou ele.

__ Todo mundo tem que ganhar a vida __ falou ela.

Ele apertou os lábios.

__ E quanto a seu sonho de se tornar médica?

Kagome ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e respondeu:

__ Continua firme. Terminei a parte teórica a poucos dias. terei uma folga de duas semanas, depois voltarei ao hospital de St. Anthony para começar a residência.

__ Isso é ótimo.

O sorriso dele foi cínico, amargo. Para ela, foi como se houvesse sido atingida por um balde de água fria. O desejo dela de ser médica e a exigência de Inuyasha para que abandonasse a sua meta para se tornar esposa dele fora o motivo de o relacionamento deles haver terminado, enviando-o direto para os braços de outra mulher.

__ Não sei por que, mais isso não me soou muito genuíno. Inuyasha estreitou o olhar.

__ Nunca desejei que você fracassasse, Kagome.

__ Não. Apenas que eu desistisse de meus sonhos em favor dos seus.

A expressão de Inuyasha se tornou amarga. Aquele assunto era difícil demais para ser tratado em público. Havia muito o que dizer: o que ele estava sentindo, o que precisava explicar, o que queria fazer com ela... Sim, aquele mesmo aroma de jasmim do passado alcançou suas narinas, fazendo-o sentir um desejo quase incontrolável de tê-la nos braços.

__ É mesmo muito bom vê-la outra vez.

O tom grave da voz dele a fez sentir um arrepio pelo corpo, evocando a lembrança de como era ser envolta no calor e na segurança daqueles braços fortes.

Kagome examinou o rosto dele com atenção. Inuyasha mudara pouco e envelhecera de uma maneira que o deixara ainda mais charmoso. As linhas do rosto másculo haviam se tornado mais acentuadas, dando lhe mais força e caráter. Aos trinta e cinco anos, ele era tão atraente quanto da primeira vez em que ela o vira, em uma festa em seu último ano do colégio. Inuyasha chegara com sua amiga Sango Davenport, colega de república de Kagome, proprietária e gerente da Wife Incorporated. Acompanhara-a apenas como um favor, logo isso não o impediu de estar na companhia de Kagome ao sair de lá.

Ele fora a pessoa mais impressionante que já se aproximara dela e isso a deixara apaixonada quase imediatamente. Soltando um suspiro, forçou aquela lembrança a voltar para o fundo de sua memória, seu verdadeiro lugar. Fora uma tola ao se apaixonar perdidamente por ele, e não pretendia cometer o mesmo erro outra vez.

Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de Kagome fazer a pergunta que deveria ser fieta, mesmo que aquela fosse a última coisa do mundo que ela quisesse perguntar.

__ E então, como vai Kikyou?

A expressão dele tornou se severa.

__ Ela está morta, Kagome. Morreu em um acidente de carro, quatro anos atrás.

__ Sinto muito.

O que era verdade. Era verdade que guardava uma grande mágoa contra o que Inuyasha e Kikyou lhe haviam feito, mas jamais desejaria vê-la morta.

__ Você a conhece, papai? __ perguntou uma voz infantil.

Kagome deu um passo para o lado e olhou para as meninas que estavam de pé na varanda. Embora Sango houvesse omitido o nome do cliente, colocando apenas o endereço, a ficha de serviço continha uma descrição detalhada do tipo de trabalho, que incluía cuidar de duas crianças. Sorrindo e acenando para as duas, falou em um tom suave e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

__ Oh, Inuyasha, elas são tão parecidas com você!

Ele não deixou de encará-la em nenhum momento, admirando aquele sorriso amplo e sincero. Então falou:

__ Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

__ É bom. Com certeza, é bom __ respondeu Kagome, enquanto as gêmeas desciam os degraus da varanda para ficar ao lado do pai.

__ Estas duas princesinhas __ falou Inuyasha, acariciando os cabelos das meninas __, são Asagi e Ayeme.

__ Eu sou Kagome __ disse ela, curvando-se e trocando um delicado aperto de mãos com cada uma delas. __ E, sim, seu pai e eu somos velhos amigos.

Ao concluir, deu uma piscadela para as meninas, fazendo-as rir.

Inuyasha sentiu um alívio imediato. Estava evidente que, mesmo que kagome tivesse alguma mágoa contra ele, não transferiria nada para suas filhas. Mesmo assim, não imaginava como solucionar aquele problema. Não poderia deixá-la ficar em sua casa, ou acabaria contando a verdade. Mas o que ocorrera fora responsabilidade sua, uma humilhação com a qual ele próprio deveria arcar. E sozinho. Talvez a melhor opção fosse mandá-la embora.

Sentindo a tensão dele, Kagome franziu o cenho. Por que Inuyasha estava tão bravo? Ela é que havia sido dispensada e desprezada, enquanto ele conseguira tudo que queria: uma bela esposa, com cultura, riqueza e uma tradição familiar compatível com a dele.

__ Hum, vejo que não está satisfeito com esta situação __ falou Kagome. __ O que acha de eu telefonar para Sango, pedindo que ela mande outra esposa de aluguel amanhã de manhã?

A proposta soou como um desafio para Inuyasha, o que fez sua admiração por ela aumentar ainda mais. Contudo, a cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam o remorso parecia querer consumi-lo um pouco mais.

__ Você gosta de papai? __ indagou uma das gêmeas.

A curiosidade delas era franca e encantadora, mas Kagome pôde notar a tensão de Inuyasha aumentar no momento em que ela se abaixou para falar com as meninas.

__ Eu o achava o homem mais bonito do mundo.

As garotas riram de novo, aproximando-se. Inuyasha a olhou e os sorrisos delas se tornaram pálidos. Aquilo o entristeceu. Depois de passar a semana toda ralando com elas, era normal que estivesse surgindo uma espécie de temor à sua presença. Mas a governanta, a Sra. Kaede, estava doente, repousando em casa. As tarefas da fazenda não haviam diminuído em nada, mas ele passara a ter de cuidar daquele pequeno par de "furacões" o dia todo.

__ Eu posso lidar com a situação __ falou Inuyasha. Retornado o desfio de Kagome, acrescentou: __ E você?

__ Sem problema.

__ Ótimo __ respondeu ele, virando-se e rumando para dentro da casa.

__ Oh... Quanta atitude.

Inuyasha parou e se virou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Viu-a sorrir com excessiva candura e gesticular para que ele prosseguisse, ladeada pelas duas meninas que já lhe sussurravam segredinhos.

Que ótimo, pensou Inuyasha. Kagome nem bem chegara e ele já ficara em desvantagem numérica em menos de cinco minutos. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, abriu a porta da frente para as três, fechando a atrás de si quando as seguiu casa adentro. As meninas correram para ligar a tevê e Kagome pareceu suspirar aliviada ao entrar no ambiente agradável, mantido fresco pelo sistema de ar-condicionado.

__ Bela casa __ elogiou ela, após olhar a gigantesca sala principal, que se dividia em três espaços ambientes bem definidos: sala de estar, sala de jantar e sala de televisão.

__ Obrigado __ Inuyasha agradeceu.

__ Então, por onde começamos?

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça na direção da cozinha e começou a andar enquanto falava:

__ O que o pessoal da agência lhe disse?

__ Que você precisava de uma esposa temporária que pudesse tomar conta em tempo integral de duas crianças cheias de energia.

Ele parou de repente e a olhou com severidade por sobre o ombro.

__ Não preciso de uma esposa.

Kagome franziu o cenho e pestanejou, surpresa.

__ Eu estava falando de maneira figurada, Inuyasha.

Olhando-a de alto a baixo com ar questionador, ele soltou o fôlego de maneira exasperada.

__ Preciso de uma governanta que cuide da casa, cozinhe e tome conta das meninas o dia todo. Essas tarefas são da senhora Kaede, mas serão suas por enquanto. As meninas também tem tarefas e a lista está fixada na geladeira. __ Inuyasha a encarou. __ Isso é um arranjo temporário. Seu eu pudesse dar conta sozinho, não chamaria ninguém para ajudar. Fui claro?

__ Claríssimo.

Qualquer idiota perceberia que não havia lugar na vida dele para mais nada além de ajuda doméstica.

__ E a comida deve dar para alimentar também mais sete cowboys e ajudantes, todos funcionários da fazenda.

Kagome deu de ombros.

__ Dois, cinco ou dez, não faz diferença. Desde que haja o que cozinhar.

Inuyasha a olhou com ceticismo.

__ Não me lembro de você ser uma boa cozinheira.

__ Muitas coisas mudaram nesses sete anos, meu caro.

O sorriso misterioso de Kagome o deixou curioso a respeito de várias perguntas que não lhe caberiam fazer no momento. Como, onde ela estivera e o que fizera, entre outras coisas. Mas aquela relação tinha de se manter estritamente profissional.

__ Isso é o que iremos ver, certo?

O tom sarcástico de Inuyasha a fez franzir o cenho.

__ Não, acho que o certo é dizer que iremos "saborear". Mas, se duvida de mim, porque concordou que eu ficasse?

__ Estou sem tempo e você já está aqui.

__ Ouça, Inuyasha. Tivemos algo no passado, mas isto está morto e enterrado. Não vejo razão para estar tão irritado comigo. Se vou mesmo trabalhar para você, que tal diminuir a dose de rancor?

A expressão dele mudou de repente e aqueles olhos demonstraram, pelo menos por um instante, o mesmo ardor de anos antes, fazendo-a lembrar-se de como foram bom explorar cada centímetro daquele corpo másculo e bronzeado.

Oh-oh. Pensar em coisas assim não fazia parte de seus planos. Estreitando o olhar, gesticulou de maneira a fazê-lo prosseguir.

Depois de um instante de hesitação, Inuyasha continuou a andar, mostrando a cozinha, seguindo então para mostrar o restante do andar térreo da casa.

__ Aqui fica meu escritório, que é área proibida. Ninguém entra aqui exceto eu.

__ Sim senhor, capitão __ respondeu ela, com um irônico tom militar.

Inuyasha se virou para olhá-la e a viu pestanejar com ar inocente.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto decidia se ria ou praguejava, ele se dirigiu à escada e rumou para o andar de cima, mostrando cada um dos cômodos.

__ ... e esse aqui é seu quarto __ concluiu ele.

Ele parou à porta, como se estivesse esperando que ela desaprovasse o lugar. Era um quarto de hóspedes convencional, com decoração neutra e bastante espaço.

__ Está ótimo __ falou Kagome, colocando a mala sobre a coma e tirando os sapatos. __ Imagino que você tenha trabalho a fazer. Vou começar minhas tarefas.

Ela se dirigiu à escada.

__ Ei, não acha que precisa de mais...

__ Instruções? __ completou Kagome. __ Não fui contratada para tomar seu tempo. A agência me deu uma descrição completa das tarefas. Pode ir cuidar de seus afazeres e não se preocupe __ falou ela, gesticulando na direção da porta ao chegar na sala, seguida por ele. __ Nós ficaremos bem aqui, não é meninas?

As gêmeas se ajoelharam no sofá, olhando-a por sobre o encosto como se fossem dois esquilinhos. Kagome deu uma piscadela e as meninas pareceram vibrar. Aquela energia toda precisava ser gasta de alguma maneira.

__ Quer que eu prepare algo para você comer antes de sair? __ perguntou ela, olhando para Inuyasha.

__ Não __ respondeu ele, tendo a nítida sensação de estar sendo dispensado em sua própria casa. __ Cada um de nós leva um lanche para o almoço e a refeição forte do dia é o jantar, sempre ao pôr-do-sol.

__ Terei tudo pronto até lá.

Ele a olhou com ar de dúvida, mas não disse nada. Limitou-se a ir até o sofá e se sentar entre as filhas, puxando-as para o seu colo e fazendo uma expressão exagerada de tristeza.

__ Eu queria poder ficar com vocês.

As garotas riram.

__ Os cavalos não teriam comida __ disse Asagi.

__ E então ficariam fraquinhos demais para serem vendidos __ completou Ayeme. __ Nós ficaremos bem.

Elas pareciam tão maduras com relação à aquilo que Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no peito.

__ Comportem-se. Nada de fazer travessuras como as de ontem.

As duas ficaram enrubescidas e responderam em coro:

__ Sim, papai.

__ Prometem? __ indagou ele, erguendo o dedo mínimo.

As duas entrelaçaram seus mindinhos aos dele e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Inuyasha sorriu, beijou as duas e as tirou do colo para se levantar.

Kagome sentiu-se uma intrusa naquela casa. Por um momento, desejou ter sido tão próxima assim ao próprio pai, quando tinha aquela idade. Perdera a mãe aos sete anos de idade e seu pai, sendo vendedor, levava-a em suas viagens pelo país o tempo todo. Ela sempre conhecia novas pessoas e via belas paisagens, mas nunca experimentara a sensação de permanência. Não tivera uma casa fixa até chegar à idade de ir para o colegial e morar em uma república. Aquelas duas meninas tinham sorte.

Naquele momento, Inuyasha atravessou a sala e se aproximou dela.

__ Essas meninas são minha vida, Kagome.

A devoção dele a comoveu.

__ Fique tranqüilo. Prometo que cuidarei bem delas.

Esse assentiu sutilmente, parecendo até agradecido, ande de virar e sair.

Soltando um suspiro ao ver a porta se fechar, Kagome se recompôs e se virou para as meninas.

__ Há bastante trabalho a fazer. Você duas podem ficar aí vendo televisão pelas próximas horas, matando sues neurônios de tédio, ou podem me ajudar a fazer tudo mais depressa para termos tempo de brincar depois. O que preferem?

__ Brincar de quê?

Kagome fez uma expressão pensativa.

__ Acho que esse é um assunto para ser decidido em conjunto.

As meninas saíram do sofá no mesmo instante e a seguiram com animação.

__ Aquela é sua nova esposa de aluguel, chefe?

Inuyasha não respondeu à pergunta de seu funcionário e continuou caminhado rumo ao celeiro.

__ Pensei que o sistema de pedir noivas pelo reembolso postal tivesse acabado no século passado __ murmurou Bankotsu.

__ Vamos lá, homens, acho que temos trabalho suficiente para preencher o tempo de vocês, para não ficarem se preocupando com bobagens __ ralhou Inuyasha.

O jovem shippo desceu da traseira da caminhonete e jogou mais um fardo de feno lá dentro.

Inuyasha parou um instante para dar instruções e então foi depressa até o estábulo. O leilão de puros-sangues seria dali a uma semana e seus animais precisariam estar em perfeitas condições. Afinal, havia mais de dois séculos que sua família mantinha a tradição de criar os melhores cavalos da região. E o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era manter essa tradição. Contudo, conforme as garotas estavam crescendo e exigindo mais dele, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil dividir-se entre suas tarefas.

No momento, porém, sua atenção estava voltada para Kagome. A presença dela o fez lembrar do modo como a abandonara, sem lhe dar a menor satisfação, para casar-se com Kikyou. Quando deu por si, estava fazendo um ar de desagrado.

Terminado de fazer sua inspeção e de tomar algumas providencias, montou sua égua de trabalho predileta e rumou para a cerca quebrada da ala sul, disposto a concertá-la. Pelo menos isso o manteria ocupado. O problema era que, até então, ele vinha tentando ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, diante de Kagome, seu instinto masculino voltara à tona com toda força, levando-o a desejá-la ainda mais do que antes.

Olá galera!!

Bom essa e a primeira vez que posto nesse site, como sou iniciante no mundo das fics resolvir começar com uma adapção.

Espero que gostem e comentem para mim saber se vocês gostam ou não.

Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura bjinhoxxx ate a proxima.


	3. Chapter 2

Olá meninas, espero que estejam a gostar da história, os próximo dois Capítulos haverá algumas revelações sobre como kikyou conseguiu fisgar inuyasha.

Agradecimentos:

Obrigada meninas pelos reviews, cada comentário que vocês mandam me dar vontade de postar o mais rápido possível os próximos capítulos.

**Obrigada**

**Dani, ****Jhennie Lee, Alexandra e Nanda-cham.**

**Todas vocês que estão lendo.**

**Beijos boa leitura!! **

Capitulo II

Kagome ajeitou o cesto de piquenique no braço, enquanto seguia pela longa trilha de pedras rumo ao curral onde ficavam os celeiros. Ao lado dela, Asagi e Ayeme carregavam uma garrafa térmica cada uma, esforçando-se para acompanhar seu passo rápido. Estava seguindo o som das vozes dos homens.

Ao contornar um dos celeiros, ela colocou o cesto sobre a tampa traseira de uma das caminhonetes, que se encontrava abaixada. Então levou o indicador e o polegar aos lábios, soltando um poderoso assobio. Todas as cabeças se viraram na sua direção ao mesmo tempo.

__ Ei, rapazes! Estão com fome?

Deixando as ferramentas de lado, todos começaram a se aproximar. Ela se apresentou e cada um deles tirou o chapéu ou inclinou a cabeça de maneira cordial. Kouga Lee era alto e magro demais, dono de um sorriso amplo e de uma pele bastante bronzeada. Começou a olhá-la com interesse de alto a baixo, quando Shippo o cutucou com o cotovelo. Shippo era jovem e parecia ter acabado de sair do colegial. O rapazote corou quando eles trocaram um aperto de mãos. Rakudoshi, que parecia ter uns quarenta anos, usava cabelos compridos e os prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo. Sem dizer nada, apenas aceitou um copo de água gelada. E havia Bubba também.

__ Qual é seu verdadeiro nome, Bubba? __ indagou Kagome.

__ Robert. Bob.

Kagome decidiu que, com aqueles cabelos broncos, e naquela idade, Robert lhe cairia melhor. Bankotsu se aproximou e levantou Asagi e Ayeme nos braços, colocando-as sentadas na tampa da caminhonete, ao lado da cesta.

__ A srta. Kagome fez sanduíches, sr. Bankotsu. Sanduíches enormes mesmo __ falou uma das gêmeas, animada.

Distribuindo lanche e copos de água gelada para todos, inclusive os dois "especiais" das meninas, feitos com pasta de amendoim e geléia, Kagome começou a mastigar lentamente o seu próprio sanduíche enquanto olhava a casa de longe. O lugar era mesmo lindo. E enorme também, como descobriu naquela tarde, enquanto limpava os seis quartos, os quatro banheiros e todos os outros cômodos.

O som de um galope se aproximando chamou sua atenção. Ao se virar, viu Inuyasha parar o cavalo no topo da colina ao lado. As meninas acenaram e ele acenou em resposta, sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore, antes de colocar o animal em movimento outra vez, indo de encontro ao grupo. Aquela visão foi demais para o coração solitário de Kagome. Como conseguiria conviver durante quinze dias com todo aquele charme e aquela masculinidade que pareciam exalar pelos poros de Inuyasha?

Virando-se para a caminhonete, viu que as meninas haviam acabado de comer e que estavam jogando os papéis amassados de volta no cesto. Ajudando-as a descer, pediu que elas recolhessem os copos de papel e os papéis deixados pelos homens, para que eles pudessem voltar ao trabalho.

__ O que estão fazendo aqui fora? __ indagou Inuyasha, desmontando do cavalo e se aproximando dela com passos largos.

Se ele pensava que iria fazê-la recuar, estava muito enganado.

__ Vocês todos precisam engordar um pouco __ falou Kagome, movendo a mão na direção dos _cowboys _e dele. __ Do jeito que estão magricelas, não sei como conseguem trabalhar tanto sem desmaiar.

Soltando risadinhas contidas, os funcionários se levantaram e começaram a se afastar.

Inuyasha parou, estreitando o olhar e permanecendo em silencio.

__ Por acaso dói? __ indagou ela.

__ O quê?

__ Sorrir.

Desarmado Inuyasha sentiu os lábios se curvarem. Logo atrás dela, as gêmeas riam com divertimento.

__ Acho que não __ respondeu ele, perguntado a si mesmo por que estava tão bravo.

__ Muitíssimo obrigado, srta. Kagome __ falou Kouga, fitando-a de alto a baixo de maneira tão demorada que a fez enrubescer.

__ Ora, você é um amor, Kouga.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes ao ver o sorriso que ela deu ao empregado.

__ É isso que minha mãe vive me dizendo.

O _cowboy _se afastou e Kagome abriu uma aba do cesto, retirando um sanduíche e oferecendo-o a Inuyasha.

__ Quer um também?

Ele olhou dela para o lanche, então de volta para ela, sem nada dizer.

__ Isso não requer raciocínio, Inuyasha. Um mero "sim" ou "não" já resolve o problema.

Pegando o sanduíche da mão dela, ele precisou ser rápido para pegar a latinha de refrigerante que Kagome jogou em seguida na sua direção.

__ Venham garotas __ falou ela, pegando o cesto e inclinando a cabeça na direção da casa.

As gêmeas pararam na frente do pai, que se inclinou para beijá-las.

__ O que fizeram a manhã toda? __ indagou Inuyasha.

__ Lavamos roupa! __ responderam as duas, festejando.

__ Ei, vocês nunca gostaram de me ajudar na lavanderia.

__ Mas com srta. Kagome é divertido.

As crianças olharam com ar de adoração na direção dela.

__ Bem, ainda temos um montão de tarefas antes da festa, senhoritas.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, as duas meninas saíram correndo na direção da casa.

Inuyasha se endireitou e deu um passo à frente, parando a poucos centímetros dela. Ao sentir o perfume de jasmim invadir suas narinas e o calor daquele corpo perfeito penetrar o tecido de suas roupas, recuou um passo.

__ Hora da festa?

__ Prometi a elas que brincaríamos um pouco. Há algum problema em usarmos a piscina? __ Ao vê-lo hesitar, ela completou: __ Sou uma excelente nadadora.

__ Sim, claro, só me avisem antes para eu verificar o nível de cloro.

__ Já fiz isso.

Virando-se depressa, Kagome não viu as sobrancelhas dele se arqueando.

__ Obrigado, srta. Kagome __ disseram os homens, acenando.

__ Não há de quê, rapazes. Não trabalhem demais, hein? __ falou ela, olhando-os por sobre o ombro.

__ Obrigado por haver trazido o lanche.

Ao ouvir a voz grave de Inuyasha, Kagome se virou um instante para encará-lo.

__ Sem problema, chefe. Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Não. Na opinião dele, ela fora muito além de sua obrigação. Os homens haviam lanchado ao meio-dia e iriam jantar depois da sete horas da noite. Nada a obrigava a fazer sanduíches para eles no meio da tarde, muito menos a entregá-los em mãos. E Inuyasha sabia que havia serviço suficiente na casa para ocupar mais de uma pessoa.

Ao vê-la se afastar, observou o movimento natural, quase contido, daqueles quadris maravilhosos. Ouvindo um suspiro, olhou para o lado e viu shippo sorrindo feito um tolo.

__ Ela foi mesmo muito gentil, não foi, chefe?

Que ótimo. O garoto já estava apaixonado por ela.

Virando-se e voltando a montar em sue cavalo, Inuyasha decidiu ir procurar cercas para consertar na ala norte. Sabendo que Kagome iria nadar no final da tarde, queria se manter ocupado e longe da área da piscina. Se a visse de biquíni, com certeza iria se lembrar de como era maravilhoso fazer amor com ela.

Terceiro ponto: Kagome sabia cozinhar.

Inuyasha ficou parado à porta da sala de jantar e olhou para a mesa posta. Embora não soubesse ao certo o que estava cheirando tão bem, sua boca havia se enchido de água desde o momento em que ele entrara na casa.

A Kagome que ele conhecera mal sabia ferver água e só era capaz de esquentar a comida pronta que comprava se houvesse um forno de microondas por perto. Esse era outro lembrete de que ele estava lidando com uma nova mulher.

Os funcionários entraram logo depois dele, lavados e de camisas limpas. As gêmeas já estavam sentadas em seus lugares habituais, ao lado do dele, com os pratos feitos.

__ Sentem-se, senhores. O jantar está servido.

Inuyasha se virou e a viu vindo da cozinha com uma enorme travessa nas mãos, cheia de frango empanado. Os homens correram para seus lugares enquanto ele próprio acomodava ao lado das meninas.

__ Tenho certeza de que suas mães os ensinaram bons modos, então não servirei a comida até que todos esses chapéus desapareçam de vista __ falou Kagome, lançando um olhar de censura para todos, exceto para Inuyasha e Bankotsu, que já estavam com a cabeça descoberta. __ Ótimo. A guarnição está nas travessas, senhores. Sirvam-se.

Satisfeita com o que via, ela aproximou a travessa de cada um deles, para que se servissem também do prato principal. Ficando por último, Inuyasha pegou um pedaço sem fitá-la nos olhos.

__ Não se acanhe, Inuyasha. Há mais frango na cozinha.

Ela estava tão perto que foi possível sentir o calor do hálito dela na lateral de seu pescoço. Virando-se um pouco para o lado, Inuyasha sustentou-lhe o olhar. Os lábios de Kagome se curvaram, como se ela soubesse o efeito que provocara nele.

Voltando a olhar para a travessa, pegou outro pedaço de frango.

__ Feliz, agora?

__ Esfuziante __ disse ela, ajeitando a travessa em um espaço vago, antes de encher os copos de todos com água gelada e se aproximar das garotas. __ Vocês duas estão se virando bem?

As meninas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente de maneira vigorosa, ambas mastigando de maneira prazerosa.

__ Comam salada também __ falou Kagome.

Ambas fizeram caretas de desgosto, mas o olhar severo de Inuyasha as fez aceitar a recomendação.

__ Assim é melhor __ murmurou ele, contendo um sorriso ao vê-las comer a salada.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça de lado e fitou Inuyasha.

__ Como está à comida?

Os olhos dele não se desviaram do prato.

__ Incrível.

__ O fato de eu saber cozinhar o irritou, não foi? __ provocou ela, conseguindo a atenção dele. __ Admita. Não pensou que eu pudesse dar conta disso, não é?

__ Não admito nada.

__ Oh. Cuidado chefe. Seu orgulho está transbordando.

Dizendo isso, pestanejou com ar inocente e se endireitou, aceitando os elogios dos rapazes ao voltar para a cozinha.

Lançando um olhar ao longo da mesa, Inuyasha percebeu que não havia lugar posto para ela. Então se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Encontrou-a sentada em um banco alto, debruçada sobre o balcão, lendo um livro de medicina enquanto comia. Kagome parecia uma figura saída de um quadro, a cabeça inclinada sobre o livro, o garfo parado a meio caminho da boca... Aquela imagem solitária o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Quantas vezes ela comera sozinha daquele jeito?

__ Kagome?

__ Sim?

__ Não vai se juntar a nós?

Encarando-o, ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso paciente.

__ Sou apenas uma empregada temporária, e não parte da equipe.

Já fizera aquele tipo de trabalho antes, diversas vezes, e sabia que não era sábio incluir-se à mesa do jantar.

__ Tenho certeza de que as meninas gostariam.

__ Mas eu não gostaria. Ficarei aqui por pouco tempo, principalmente pelo fato de nós dois já nos conhecermos.

__ E que mal há em nos conhecermos? __ indagou ele, seu olhar valendo mais do que mil palavras e lembranças.

A memória daquelas noites ardentes a fazia lembrar-se sempre do sofrimento que se seguira. Colocando o garfo no prato, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

__ Não faça isso.

Ele se aproximou aqueles ombros largos ocupando todo seu campo de visão.

__ Kagome.

__ Não, Inuyasha __ falou ela, inclinando a cabeça para trás para sustentar-lhe o olhar. __ Não conseguirei olhá-lo, sentado à mesa, sem me lembrar de que você me abandonou sem me dar sequer uma satisfação. Sem me lembrar de como era ser amada por você.

O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer. Inuyasha se sentiu péssimo.

__ kagome, preciso lhe contar...

__ Não, não precisa. Kikyou me contou tudo o que eu precisava saber.

A expressão dele se tornou severa, como se uma onda de raiva e mágoa houvesse se apoderado dele.

__ Posso imaginar.

__ Não importa mais. Estou quase começando o período de residência.

Ela se endireitou.

__ E, como antes, nada a fará parar.

__ Você pode me culpar: Trabalhei muito por esse diploma.

__ Sim, eu sei. Mas ambos sabemos que ainda há algo entre nós.

__ Não podemos reviver o passado, Inuyasha. Muita coisa já aconteceu.

__ Sei que a magoei...

O riso amargurado de Kagome o interrompeu.

__ Não pense que é capaz de imaginar como me sinto, Inuyasha. Pelo que me lembro você nem sequer se preocupou em perguntar isso sete anos atrás. E, para mim, já não faz mais diferença.

Ele cerrou os punhos. Era evidente que fazia diferença, mas Kagome era cabeça-dura demais para admitir. Ao mesmo tempo, a voz de sua consciência ecoava em sua mente: "E você está pronto para contar a verdade?".

__ Vá ficar com suas filhas, Inuyasha. Pergunte quanto tempo elas ficaram na água __ falou ela, voltando a olhar para o livro e o fazendo sentir-se dispensado em sua própria casa mais uma vez. __ Ah, elas também me ajudaram a preparar o jantar.

Virando-se com hesitação e fazendo um ar de desagrado, ele voltou para a sala de jantar e a deixou sozinha. Apertando o livro contra o peito, Kagome abaixou a cabeça e tentou conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar-lhe dos olhos. Pensara haver se livrado das emoções de anos antes. Mas o amor que sentira fora muito sincero e intenso para ser esquecido.

O pior era que estivera muito perto de aceitar a proposta de Inuyasha, de parar temporariamente os estudos para se casar com ele e constituir família. Mas fora necessário recusar, pois, se ela houvesse cedido, talvez jamais voltasse a estudar. Ser médica era uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida, era um sonho do qual ela não queria abrir mão.

De qualquer maneira, não houve muito tempo para repensar o caso, pois ele fora direto para os braços de Kikyou Criswell, sem lhe dar satisfação nem olhar para trás.

Era verdade que todos sabiam que Kikyou demonstrara interesse por Inuyasha desde o momento em que o conhecera, mas Kagome jamais imaginara que uma colega de república a trairia, ainda mais depois de anos morando juntas como boas amigas.

Mas sua "amiga" fizera questão de lhe mostrar, cheia de orgulho, o enorme anel de noivado que ganhara dele, dizendo em um tom vitorioso que o tirara dela sem nenhum esforço.

Soltando um suspiro ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha, no outro cômodo, conversando com as meninas, pegou um guardanapo e enxugou as lágrimas. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

__ Calma, Kagome.

__ Calma? __ disse ela, ao telefone. __ Juro, Sango, se eu estivesse aí...

__ Iria me espancar até me deixar inconsciente?

Os lábios de Kagome se curvaram em um sorriso e um suspiro escapou por entre eles.

__ Sim, mais ou menos isso. E ainda estragaria seu penteado. Oh, como pôde fazer isso comigo?

__ Amiga, foi o destino. Eu juro! Ele ligou e seu nome era o próximo da lista.

__ Você nem levou em consideração a situação em que estava me colocando?

Sango soltou uma risadinha confiante do outro lado da linha.

__ Você consegue lidar com isso. Sei que é uma mulher forte, Kagome.

__ E sou também a ex-amante dele.

__ Seria rudeza de minha parte mencionar isso.

__ Ele não me quer aqui.

__ Como sabe disso? __ questionou a dona da Wife Incorporated.

__ Ora, sou uma lembrança ruim do passado dele que voltou para assombrá-lo, Sango. E o fato de eu estar a poucos dias de começar a residência no hospital é um lembrete a mais do motivo de nossa separação.

__ E Kikyou não tem nada a ver com isso, certo?

Kagome não queria falar a respeito de uma mulher morta, que fazia parte de um passado imutável. Além disso, ninguém sabia nada a respeito do casamento. Era como se Inuyasha tivesse se fechado para o mundo desde o dia do noivado.

__ As investidas de kikyou nunca o abalaram, até o dia em que discuti com ele sobre minha carreira. Além disso, ela tinha todas as características adequadas, é claro, como um nome tradicional...

__ Isso é besteira!

__ ... e tudo mais __ prosseguiu Kagome, como se a amiga não tivesse dito nada. __ Jamais daria certo entre nós. Ele queria uma esposa para ser dona de casa e mãe exemplar. Eu queria minha carreira. E ainda quero. Para completar, não tenho tempo.

__ Você tem duas semanas, querida.

Kagome se recusou a responder.

__ Tudo bem __ anuiu Sango, quebrando o silêncio. __ E então? Como ele está?

Sorrindo ao notar o interesse puramente feminino da amiga, Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente e se deitou de costas na cama.

__ Bem, sabe como os bons vinhos ficam depois de amadurecidos? Pois é...

__ Oh, Deus, ele deve estar devastador.

__ Devastador é pouco __ disse Kagome.

__ E as filhas dele?

Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

__ São lindas. As gêmeas são adoráveis.

__ Você já se apegou a elas!

__ Qualquer pessoa com coração se apegaria.

__ E quanto ao pai delas?

__ Esse assunto já se esgotou, Sango. Mas...

A outra mulher se exaltou com aquele momento de hesitação:

__ Mas o quê?

__ Nada. Não é nada.

__ Que droga, Kagome Higorashi!

Kagome sorriu. Sua amiga merecia sofrer com o suspense, depois de colocá-la naquela enrascada.

__ Sabe, Sango, o que tiver de ser, será.

__ Ha! Desdenhou Sango – Eu bem que gostaria que alguém alto, forte e charmoso como Inuyasha Taisho cruzasse meu caminho.

__ Cuidado com o que você deseja, minha cara.

__ Sua pestinha. Você foi a pior irmã caçula que já adotei.

O carinho no tom de voz de Sango era inconfundível, mas Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha no corredor e achou melhor ver o que era.

__ Preciso desligar. Pelo que estou ouvindo, acho que Inuyasha precisa de uma ajudazinha feminina com as meninas.

__ Bem, então corra para ele, amiga.

Distraída, Kagome nem percebeu o tom irônico e provocador de Sango ao colocar o telefone no ganho e se levantar.

Se tivesse percebido, talvez optasse por permanecer no quarto.

__ Ayame Taisho, abra esta porta!

__ Não posso, papai!

__ Prometi não entrar, mas vocês prometeram não trancar a porta.

__ Estamos bem, papai. Não somos mais bebês.

__ Mas vocês são os _meus_ bebês __ falou Inuyasha, ouvindo-as rir em resposta. __ Vocês sabem que posso abrir esta porta à força.

__ Não! __ gritaram as duas, em coro.

Ele soltou um suspiro desanimado, recostando-se na parede oposta e esfregando as mãos no rosto. Já fazia dez minutos que estavam naquela situação e era inadmissível que elas tomassem banho sozinhas. Por que estariam com vergonha dele nos últimos tempos?

__ Isso é normal.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu Kagome parada logo ao lado, com algumas toalhas limpas sobre o braço.

__ Mas eu sou o pai delas.

__ Para essas meninas, no momento, você é um homem e elas não querem que as veja nuas.

__ Mas eu as vi sem roupa todos os dias pelos últimos cinco anos! E, por Deus, elas podem até se afogar...

Kagome se aproximou da porta, batendo com suavidade.

__ Ei, meninas, posso entrar?

Depois de um instante de silêncio, ouviu-se o clique da fechadura sendo destrancada.

Inuyasha fez uma careta, mas começou a seguir Kagome ao vê-la entrar. Ela fez um gesto para que ele não a seguisse, mas deixou a porta levemente entreaberta.

__ O quê? Sem espuma?

__ Espuma? __ disseram as gêmeas, entreolhando-se e sorrindo. __ A sra. Kaede não nos deixa fazer espuma. Ela sempre nos apressa no banho.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Inuyasha fez outra careta de desgosto e se reclinou conta o portal, fora da vista delas.

__ Bem __ falou Kagome, ajeitando-se no chão ao lado da banheira, pegando a esponja e o sabão __, às vezes é preciso fazer as coisas depressa, mas uma dama precisa de um mergulho em uma banheira de espuma de vez em quando. É um luxo ao qual _nós _podemos nos dar.

__ Por quê? __ indagou Inuyasha, sua voz vindo do corredor.

__ Porque somos mulheres, meu caro. Também é por isso que pintamos as unhas, falamos sobre roupas bonitas e sobre homens bonitos. Kagome deu uma piscadela para as meninas enquanto ensaboava os cabelos de uma delas. __ Consolamos umas às outras quando temos nossos corações partidos e planejamos nosso futuro.

__ Não vejo razão para isso __ insistiu ele, do lado de fora. __ Entrar, limpar e sair. Transformar o banho num ritual é uma perda de tempo.

Kagome revirou os olhos e as garotas a imitaram.

__ Isso porque você é um homem e nós somos mulheres. Creio que jamais entenderia.

__ É uma dessas coisas de garota...

__ Isso mesmo. Bem, mocinhas, hora de se enxaguar.

Inuyasha ficou tenso. Aquele era o pior momento do banho, pois Asagi tinha pavor de que lhe caísse sabão nos olhos. Contudo, mesmo ouvindo a água escorrer, não escutou nenhuma das costumeiras reclamações. Nem mesmo um protesto. Não resistindo à curiosidade, deu uma espiada pela fresta.

Asagi estava com a cabeça voltada para cima, apertando a toalha contra os olhos, enquanto Kagome fazia o possível para não molhar demais o rosto dela. Era o mesmo que ele sempre fizera, mas tudo que obtinha como resultado eram gritos. Tendo acabado com Asagi, a atenção de Kagome se focou em Ayame.

Ele recuou antes de ser avistado, aguardando um instante de silêncio

__ Pronto, papai. Pode entrar __ falou Asagi, alguns minutos depois.

__ Ei! – comemorou Inuyasha, sorrindo. – Eu sabia que minhas princesinhas estavam em algum lugar debaixo daquela sujeira toda. Aí estão vocês!

Ambas o beijaram ao mesmo tempo, uma de cada lado do rosto, quando ele se curvou e colocou o rosto entre elas. Foram até o espelho. Observando o modo como Kagome escovava os cabelos de uma delas, ele se incumbiu de fazer o mesmo com a outra, até conseguir o mesmo resultado.

__ É hora de ir dormir, mocinhas.

As crianças foram para o quarto enquanto Kagome recolhia as toalhas molhadas.

__ Obrigada, Kagome.

- Não há de quê.

__ Tenho passado por essas situações de pânico infantil faz uma semana.

__ Apenas respeite a privacidade delas. Pode acreditar isso é só o começo. Agora, vá colocar as meninas na cama e me deixe limpar o banheiro.

Enquanto seguia o conselho dela, Inuyasha pensou em quanto suas filhas estavam gostando de ter uma mulher mais jovem em casa. Além disso, naquele horário a sra. Kaede estava sempre se arrumando para ir para casa. Aquilo o fez pensar se a mulher estaria mesmo doente ou apenas cansada demais.

Kagome entrou no quarto das meninas meia hora depois e encontrou Inuyasha cochilando na poltrona que ficava entre as camas, com uma mão em cada uma das filhas. A ternura daquela cena a fez sentir um aperto no peito e um desejo inusitado de ter uma família para si. Ele estava se desdobrando para manter a sua, sendo pai, mãe e fazendeiro ao mesmo tempo.

Olhando ao redor, notou que havia muitas fotos emolduradas nas paredes e um porta-retratos sobre a penteadeira. Todas de Inuyasha com as meninas ou apenas delas, mas nenhuma sequer de Kikyou. Qual seria o motivo?

Aproximando-se dele, Kagome o chamou com delicadeza, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

__ Você vai despertar arrependido e com torcicolo se passar a noite nessa poltrona.

__ Sua voz continua maravilhosa, Kagome.

__ Quero vê-lo dizer isso quando me vir gritando de fúria.

Aquilo o fez franzir o cenho. Nunca a vira furiosa. Jamais dera essa chance a ela. Contudo naquele momento, a expressão dela, olhando para as gêmeas, era de completa ternura. Kagome oferecera seu amor às gêmeas como se as conhecesse desde sempre.

A imagem de Kikyou lhe veio à mente. Como ela tivera coragem de abandonar as filhas sem a menor preocupação? Isso o atormentava toda a vez que ele notava quanta falta elas sentiam de ter uma mãe por perto. Como naquela noite.

Mas era preciso lembrar a si mesmo de que a presença de Kagome era temporária. Não seria bom que as crianças se apegassem demais a ela, ou sofreriam ao vê-la partir.

Mas, naquele momento, vendo-a sussurrar "boa-noite" e se dirigir ao quarto de hóspedes, pareceu-lhe impossível acreditar que a estada dela fosse algo apenas passageiro.


	4. Chapter 3

**Meninas esta ai mais um capítulo espero que gostem.**

**Vocês vão agora saber os motivos de Inuyasha para Separar-se de kagome derrepente para se casar com Kikyou.**

**Obrigada a todas pelos reviews e peço que continuem a mandar!**

** Beijos Bom fim de semana.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

**Capítulo ****III**

Inuyasha estava se saindo bem.

Por mais difícil que fosse, conseguira controlar o desejo que sentia por Kagome. Mas só até o momento em que fora até a parte de trás da casa, procurando seu canivete suíço, e a vira nua.

Bem, quase nua.

Cerrando os dentes e jogando a camisa suada para o lado, Inuyasha desceu o machado com força sobre o pedaço de madeira que se encontrava sobre um anteparo, fazendo o chão vibrar.

Kagome poderia muito bem estar nua, tão pequeno era o biquíni cor-de-rosa que parecia apenas esconder aquele corpo voluptuoso.

De costas para a casa, colocou outra tora sobre o anteparo, cortando-a ao meio com um só golpe. Então cortou outra, outra e mais outra, até que o cós de sua calça jeans estivesse ensopado de suor. Contudo, isso não aliviou em nada o desejo que fazia seu sangue ferver.

A pilha de lenha que cortava já daria para um inverno e meio, mas era preciso continuar ocupado e de costas para a casa. Não poderia sequer olhar para lá, pois Kagome estava ali com as meninas. Usando aquele biquíni cor-de-rosa.

Fechando os olhos, com a lembrança do que vira ainda perturbando sua mente, balançou a cabeça por um momento, como se quisesse desanuviá-la. Só lhe restava rogar para que seus empregados não vissem daquele jeito, tão exposta e desejável. Seria pior do que um estouro de manada.

Outra tora sofreu a violência da descarga de seu desejo reprimido, sendo partida em duas.

__ Oi.

Com a cabeça baixa, Inuyasha encostou a cabeça do machado no anteparo e se apoiou sobre o cabo, sem se virar.

__ Olá.

__ Você na vai nem mesmo olhar para mim? __ indagou Kagome.

__ Ainda está usando aqueles fiapos de pano que alega ser um traje de banho?

__ Sim, estou __ respondeu ela, soltando uma risada suave. __ Inuyasha, isso é tolice.

Colocando outra tora sobre o anteparo, ele ergueu o machado e a partiu em duas com um golpe rápido e seco. Mesmo sem olhar, foi possível sentir o modo como ela se surpreendeu.

__ O que foi que eu fiz? __ indagou Kagome, em tom magoado.

__ Nada.

__ Inuyasha, se isso...

__ Volte para junto das meninas.

__ Claro, chefe. Fique feliz fazendo companhia para si mesmo.

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. O problema era o desejo e a culpa que o dominavam na presença dela. Estava furioso consigo mesmo. Não se achava merecedor da gentileza deKagome.

Então olhou por sobre o ombro. Ela estava descendo a trilha da colina, rumando para a beira da piscina, onde as meninas brincavam, sob a sombra da varanda de pedra. Kagome não apenas estava usando uma saída de praia que lhe cobria todo o corpo, mas também caminhava de cabeça baixa, com os braços enlaçados ao redor de si mesma.

Para piorar, seu olhar se desviou para o outro anteparo de cortar lenha, logo atrás dele, onde havia uma bandeja como jarro de água gelada, um copo alto e um sanduíche embrulhado.

Inuyasha soltou um gemido. Precisava fazer algo o mais breve possível, ou acabaria ficando maluco.

Inuyasha incentivava o cavalo, tentando, sem sucesso, fazê-lo obedecer seus comandos, pois sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Não via Kagome desde o desjejum, que já fora bastante tenso, graças à grosseria injustificada que cometera na tarde anterior, na colina. Mas, naquele momento, ela e as meninas estavam chegando para brincar no gramado ao lado da casa, que tangenciava a cerca do chiqueiro.

Ao longe, pode ver-lhe a expressão preocupada, como se houvesse algo errado. Aquilo o perturbou ainda mais. Como que pressentindo a distração de seu cavaleiro, o agressivo puro-sangue empinou as patas dianteiras e quase o derrubou da sela.

Decidido a ficar em algum lugar em que Kagome ficasse fora de alcance de sua vista, sinalizou para que Bankotsu o acompanhasse para outra área do curral. Assim que recomeçou a tarefa de amansar o animal, ouviu a voz de suas filhas, gritando:

__ Papai, venha depressa!

Virando o cavalo na direção da casa e saindo em disparada, desceu da sela ao lado da cerca do curral e correu para o chiqueiro.

Aproximando-se, verificou que as meninas estavam em segurança, do lado de fora da cerca, mas Kagome estava caída na lama, cercada pelos porcos-africanos, que cheiravam seu rosto e seus cabelos, enlameando-a.

__ Não se mexa! __ gritou ele.

Mas ela continuou se debatendo. Conseguiu se ajoelhar, mas voltou a cair de costas.

__ Creio que não fomos apresentados adequadamente, mas acho que eles gostaram de mim __ brincou Kagome, mas era possível notar o medo em sua voz.

Entrando no chiqueiro, Inuyasha afugentou os animais aos gritos, erguendo-a nos braços e colocando-a sobre o ombro para conseguir andar pela lama até a porteira.

__ Isso não é necessário. Posso na...

__ Fique quieta!

Sem dizer a menor cerimônia, ele a colocou de pé do lado de fora, perto do lugar onde estavam as meninas.

__ Bem obrigada __ falou Kagome, dando um passo atrás para recuperar o equilíbrio.

__ O que diabos você foi fazer lá dentro?

__ Derrubei o jarro ao apoiá-lo na cerca e estava tentando pegá-lo.

O olhar dele se voltou para as filhas.

__ Vocês duas não a avisaram que é proibido entrar ali?

As gêmeas recuaram um pouco e não disseram nada.

__ Inuyasha...

ele olhou para Kagome.

__ Não tente defendê-las. As meninas sabem muito bem que é responsabilidade delas informá-la sobre as regras da fazenda.

__ A culpa foi minha. Não achei que fosse perigoso.

__ Dez daqueles animais são machos reprodutores! Não viu aquelas presas? Você poderia ter sido destroçada. É óbvio que não sabe nada sobre porcos-africanos, nem quão violentos eles podem ficar.

Kagome se aproximou um passo, retirando a lama dos braços com as mãos.

__ Então, porque está tão bravo? Por ter sido obrigado a parar de trabalhar para me resgatar? Porque eu poderia ter me machucado, o que me impediria de trabalhar? Por causa do meu erro? __Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura. __ Ou você precisava apenas de uma desculpa para gritar comigo?

__ Não estou gritando!

O som de risada preencheu o ar.

Virando-se para o lado, ele avistou três de seus empregados na cerca do curral, entretidos com a cena. Bastou um olhar severo para fazê-los voltar depressa ao trabalho. Então voltou a encará-la. Ela estava coberta de lama e as meninas estavam logo atrás, como se fossem duas pequenas guarda-costas.

__ Não me venha falar de perigo, quando você mesmo arrisca sobre aqueles cavalos selvagens. Age como se ainda fosse um garoto!

__ Mas _eu _tenho feito isso minha vida inteira!

__ E _eu _estou nisso há quatro dias, então acho que você poderia me dar um pequeno desconto!

Virando-se de repente, ela pegou o cesto, sinalizou para as meninas e as três rumaram depressa para a casa.

Inuyasha tirou o chapéu de _cowboy _e o jogou com força no chão, respirando de maneira ofegante. Kagome poderia ter morrido! Depois de andar de um lado para outro por alguns minutos, rumou para casa também.

__ Nem ouse deixar uma trilha de lama aqui dentro, Inuyasha Taisho __ gritou Kagome, assim que ele chegou à varanda. __ Acabei de limpar o piso.

Aquilo o fez parar onde estava.

__ Então venha aqui fora.

__ Não. Volte ao trabalho e me esqueça.

As gêmeas apareceram à porta.

__ Onde ela está, Ayeme?

Hesitante, a menina olhou para a irmã.

__ No banheiro, papai __ respondeu Asagi. __ Está se lavando.

Retirando as botas e dobrando as barras enlameadas da calça para cima, Inuyasha entrou com passos firmes e parou à frente do banheiro. A porta estava entreaberta e Kagome estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, curvada sobre a pia, lavando os braços, o rosto e os cabelos, que já estavam cobertos de espuma.

Ao ver aquele corpo seminu, Inuyasha sentiu seus hormônios atingirem uma contagem quase inumana. Ficou boquiaberto, vendo a enxaguar-se e pegar uma toalha para se enxugar.

__ Ora, mas você é mesmo ousado! __ esbravejou Inuyasha ao vê-lo, cobrindo-se com a toalha e se adiantando para fechar a porta diante dele.

Mas a mão de Inuyasha a impediu. A água que escorria daqueles cabelos avermelhados formavam trilhas que lhe escorriam pelos ombros, pelo pescoço, por entre os seios...

__ Pare de me olhar dessa maneira, Inuyasha, porque não estou muito satisfeita com você no momento.

Fitando-a nos olhos, ele tentou manter sua atenção ali.

__ Aquilo foi uma reação impensada de minha parte.

__ Você exagerou __ falou Kagome, dando-lhe as cosas enquanto colocava um robe, antes de voltar a encará-lo. __ Não precisava me humilhar em público. E as meninas são muito pequenas para se lembrarem de regras como aquela. Elas se submetem às decisões dos adultos durante a maior parte do tempo. __ Seus rostos ficaram próximos, o indicador dela estava batendo com força no peito dele. __ E _você_ é quem deveria ter me falado das regras.

__ Sim, já percebi isso. E peço desculpas.

__ Desculpas aceitas.

Ao ouvi-la, Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

__ Pelo seu tom, não é bem o que parece.

__ Esse é o seu problema, meu caro. Não consegue aceitar que uma questão já esteja encerrada.

Era óbvio que havia algo mais implicado naquela frase do que a crise do momento. E isso não o agradou em nada.

__ Por que ficou tão bravo, papai?

Ele se virou. Suas filhas o estavam olhando com olhos arregalados, quase cheios de lágrimas. Sentindo-se culpado, ajoelhou-se para falar com elas.

__ Porque fiquei assustado.

__ Por quê? __ indagou Ayame.

Por experiência, Nash sabia que seria necessário responder uma série de perguntas lógicas antes que as garotas ficassem satisfeitas.

__ Porque pensei que os porcos fossem machucar a srta. Kagome.

__ Mas você gritou __ insistiu Asagi, deixando óbvio que a explicação não fora satisfatória.

__ Isso acontece quando... __ começou ele, tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar que as fizesse entender.

__ ... quando alguém culpa a si mesmo pelo perigo em si existir __ completou Kagome.

Ele se levantou e a encarou.

__ É... é isso.

__ Eu não sou de porcelana, sabia?

Mas ela era. Era delicada e frágil demais para a vida na fazenda.

__ Pergunte a Bankotsu sobre a sensação de enfrentar um porco-africano enfurecido. Aqueles bichos pesam em torno de cento e cinqüenta quilos!

__ Nesse caso, as meninas também não deveriam chegar nem perto de lá.

__ Como?

__ A cerca e o portão do chiqueiro. Você pode garantir que são completamente à prova de um estouro de porcos?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente, bravo consigo mesmo por não ter percebido isso antes, e mais ainda por saber que jamais perceberia isso por conta própria.

__ Você me desculpa, papai? __ falou Ayame

Ele se voltou para as meninas outra vez, abraçando-as.

__ Nenhuma de vocês teve culpa. O papai é quem deve pedir desculpas. Todos seremos mais cuidadosos da próxima vez.

__ Está bem.

__ Vão tomar um pouco de suco, mocinhas __ falou Kagome. __ Daqui a pouco eu vou lá e poderemos continuar nossas tarefas.

As gêmeas olharam os adultos por um momento e então saíram em disparada.

__ Quero que me diga os detalhes que preciso saber a respeito daqui o mais breve possível __ falou ela, assim que ficaram a sós. __ Acho que você as assustou um bocado.

__ Tenho certeza de que fiz isso.

Ao vê-lo com aquela expressão culpada e preocupada, Kagome simpatizou com ele.

__ Volte ao trabalho, Inuyasha. Vou acalmar as coisas por aqui. Farei com que você pareça um heróico cavaleiro aos olhos delas. Pode deixar.

__ Não exagere, por favor. Já tenho dificuldades em atender as expectativas delas do jeito que as coisas são normalmente. __ Inuyasha entregou uma toalha a ela. __ Você ainda está pingando.

Ele se aproximou e Kagome pôde sentir o calor do corpo dele, mesmo sem se tocarem.

__ Nem pense nisso.

Aquilo o fez sorrir com ternura.

__ Nem pensar em quê?

__ Em me beijar.

__ Eu não estava pensando nisso.

__ Você mente muito mal __ murmurou ela.

Inuyasha segurou o queixo dela entre o indicador e o polegar, fazendo-a erguer o rosto até ficarem bem próximos um do outro.

__ Estava pensando em fazer muito mais do que apenas beijá-la. E só estou tentando me desculpar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

O corpo dela estremeceu de desejo.

__ Já aceitei suas desculpas.

__ Não o suficiente.

Kagome ficou tentada. Ah, e como ficou. Mas seu instinto de autopreservação e a velha mágoa foram mais fortes. Colocando a mão sobre os lábios dele, impediu-o de prosseguir.

__ Não. Isso só nos levará a ter mais problemas. E eu já passei por isso.

Notando o perigo do que estava fazendo, Inuyasha recuou. Passara os últimos dias evitando aquilo, mas perdera o controle. Inclinando a cabeça para frente, em um sutil assentimento, começou a se afastar. Antes de se vira de vez, contudo, teve a impressão de vislumbrar um certo ar de desapontamento dos olhos dela, mas foi impossível ter certeza.

Naquela noite, ao ouvir as batidas suaves à porta do escritório, Inuyasha nem parou de inserir os dados no computador ao dizer:

__ Entre.

__ Oi. Quer café, ou algo mais forte?

O olhar dele encontrou o de Kagome, parada à porta, e só depois registrou os cabelos molhados dela, o pijama e o robe acetinado. A bandeja em suas mãos atrapalhavam um pouco a visão daquelas formas esguias e sedutoras, mas não muito. Apesar de discreto, o traje delineava o corpo escultural com perfeição.

__ E então? __ insistiu ela, desconfortável com a maneira como ela era olhada e com a demora em obter uma resposta.

__ Sim. Claro.

__ O que prefere? Café ou Bourbon?

__ Café.

Aceitando a xícara que lhe fora oferecida, ele esperou que ela, que optara pelo vinho, se servisse, para então começar a falar sobre trivialidades.

__ O jantar estava ótimo, Kagome.

__ Obrigada, chefe. Digamos que, servir costeletas de porco foi uma pequena vingança para mim.

Aquilo o fez sorrir.

__ Desde quando se tornou uma artista da culinária?

__ Desde que isso se tornou necessário. Eu precisava comer e também ganhar dinheiro para pagar meus estudos. Demorei seis anos para completar a parte do curso que os outros fazem em quatro. Tinha de trabalhar, economizar, ir para a escola, então parar de novo para ganhar dinheiro para o semestre seguinte.

__ O que mais tem feito?

__ Um pouco de tudo. Incluindo trabalhar para a Wife Incorporated. Os horários são flexíveis e o pagamento é bom.

Inuyasha se recostou na cadeira, observando-a andar pelo escritório, admirando as fotografias e os moveis.

__ Esta é sua irmã?

__ Sim, é Kanna.

__ Ela é linda.

__ Pois é. Todos os rapazes da região também achavam isso e viviam em seu encalço. Takemaru, o marido dela, fisgou-a antes que meu pai a mandasse para o internato, para ter sossego.

__ Hum... Sua irmã deu trabalho?

__ Se meu pai soubesse um terço do que ela aprontou, teria mandado Kanna embora no momento em que... __ Ele parou de repente.

__ Em que ela começou a desenvolver seios? __ sugeriu Kagome.

__ Em que ela amadureceu.

Os dois riram. Inuyasha se inclinou e colocou um pouco de Bourbon na xícara na qual acabara de tomar café.

__ Isso é uma carta de amor?

Inuyasha estava apontando para uma carta emoldurada, que se encontrava ao lado de uma arma antiga.

__ Sim. Um antepassado meu a escreveu para a esposa, quando estava na guerra, mas nunca chegou a enviá-la. A carta apareceu junto com os seus pertences, trazido pelo coronel de pelotão.

__ Que história triste.

__ É mesmo. Ele deixou a esposa e três filhos aqui mesmo, nessa casa. Foi o começo da tradição dos Taisho.

__ A carta é tão antiga assim?

__ Se não me engano, deve estar com duzentos e vinte e cinco anos.

__ Meu Deus! É impressionante que sua família ainda esteja neste lugar.

__ Os Taisho sempre passaram a preocupação de manter a tradição de família.

__ Admiro muito isso __ falou Kagome, com sinceridade. __ Poucas pessoas podem olhar para a historia e dizer: "É daqui que venho, foi tudo onde começou".

Quando iria responder, Inuyasha conteve o fôlego. Ela estava olhando a foto de seu casamento com Kikyou, a única que havia em toda casa. O porta-retratos ficava em um canto de pouco destaque e mal iluminado, quase esquecido. Mas Kagome o encontrara.

Sorvendo todo o vinho de sua taça, Kagome nem olhou na direção dele ao dizer:

__ Ela parece... adorável.

__ Naquele dia ela estava.

__ Você diz isso como se houvesse sido a única vez.

Inuyasha fez um som de desgosto e se serviu de mais Bourbon, ante de se levantar.

__ Ela está morta. Prefiro não falar a respeito.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta.

__ Você a amava?

__ Não pergunte, Kagome. Por favor.

__ Sabe, eu nunca entendi direito.

Observar o modo como ela segurava o porta-retratos entre as mãos o fez sentir um aperto ainda mais forte no peito.

__ Nunca entendeu o quê?

__ O motivo de você ter me abandonado e corrido para junto dela.

__ E acha que entende agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas com tanta sutileza que foi notar o gesto.

__ Você a amava __ murmurou Kagome, em tom de choro contido. __ E me usou.

__ Isso não é verdade.

Ela se virou e o encarou, os olhos cheios de mágoa.

__ Então qual é a verdade, Inuyasha? Acho que tenho o direito de saber, depois de todos esses anos! Como foi capaz de dizer que me amava, de pedir que eu desistisse de meus sonhos por você, para então me trair?

A expressão dele ficou severa, cheia de sofrimento. Mas ele guardou silencio.

__ nunca tive a chance de expressar minha mágoa. Ninguém imagina como foi humilhante ficar sabendo pela própria Kikyou que eu havia sido descartada. Todos sabia que estávamos juntos. Todos! Você me fez parecer a vadia do campus, boa o bastante para levar para a cama, mas não o suficiente para se tornar esposa de um dos ricos e poderosos Taisho.

__ Não, Kagome, não é nada disso.

__ Sim, é! Sua noiva praticamente esfregou o anel de noivado na minha face, diante de todas as colegas da república, dizendo que eu era apenas um passatempo seu e que não deveria esperar nada além de migalhas! __ esbravejou Kagome, com anos de mágoa emergindo de uma só vez. __ Não posso continuar com isso. Preciso ir embora daqui.

Ela correu na direção da porta, deixando-o apavorado com a idéia de vê-la partir.

__ Kagome, não!

__ Chega __ falou ela, com uma das mãos no trinco da porta.

__ Kikyou estava grávida.

Parando onde estava e se virando para encará-lo, ela tomou o fôlego com dificuldade. Seus olhares se encontraram.

__ maldito! Você dormiu com ela!

__ Não foi tão simples assim – respondeu Inuyasha, arrasado pela expressão decepcionada de Kagome.

__ Enquanto estávamos saindo?

Diante do silêncio dele, ela se aproximou com passos largos, parando a poucos centímetros de distância, fitando-o nos olhos. Então o esbofeteou com força.

O rosto dele virou para o lado e Inuyasha massageou o queixo antes de voltar a encará-la. Ao vê-la erguer a mão para acertá-lo outra vez, ele a segurou pelos pulsos, enfrentando-a até que Kagome caísse em seus braços.

Ela chorou encostada em seu peito, fazendo-o sentir-se o pior canalha sobre a face da Terra.

__ Eu te amava __ murmurou ela. __ Eu te amava!

__ Sei disso querida. Sei mesmo. Naquela noite em que discutimos sobre o futuro, pensei que tivesse perdido para sua carreira. Então fui para a casa e me embebedei. __ Inuyasha a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou o bastante para fitá-la nos olhos. __ Fiquei bêbado como nunca. Em torno da meia-noite, Kikyou bateu à minha porta e se atirou nos meus braços.

Kagome se esquivou dele e lhe deu as costas.

__ Acho que não quero ouvir isso.

Segurando-a pelo braço, ele a forçou a se virar e encará-lo.

__ Oh, quer sim. Você queria a verdade, então vai ouvi-la toda. Quando acordei, na manhã seguinte, ela estava dormindo nua a meu lado e eu nem me lembrava de tê-la deixado entrar em meu apartamento. Não me recordo de ter feito nada com ela.

__ Mas nós dois fomos para Jekyll Island no final de semana seguinte àquela briga __ falou Kagome, franzindo o cenho, pois quase haviam chegado a um acordo naquela viagem. __ Por isso estava tão quieto.

O olhar acusador dela o fez sentir a necessidade de fazê-la entender, a qualquer custo.

__ Eu não poderia lhe contar algo que eu não me lembrava.

__ Um homem não esquece o fato de ter feito amor com uma mulher, Inuyasha.

__ Ele se esquece quando não há nada a ser lembrado.

A cabeça dela já estava começando a latejar com aquela confusão toda.

__ Mas... Você acabou de dizer que ela estava grávida.

__ Ela disse que estava. Eu tinha de acreditar. Especialmente quando fiz as contas e as semanas batiam.

__ Então casou-se com ela para dar seu nome à criança?

__ Eu havia cometido um erro e precisava repará-lo. Era meu dever, Kagome.

__ E quanto a seu dever para comigo? __ gritou ela, em um tom de voz alterado. __ Eu até acreditaria nessa bobagem toda, se suas filhas fossem um pouco mais velhas.

Magoada, dirigiu-se a porta. Deixaria a fazenda naquela noite e iria para a casa de Sango, em Savannah.

__ Isso porque ela mentiu.

Kagome se virou de repente, ofegante.

__ É melhor falar depressa, sr. Taisho.

__ Ela não estava grávida, mas não percebi a verdade até que já haviam se passado semanas depois do casamento __ explicou Inuyasha, passando a mão pelos cabelos e massageando a própria nuca, sentindo-se exausto. __ Kikyou fez a nós dois de bobos. Depois que percebi a farsa, ela admitiu que nós nunca havíamos feito sexo antes do casamento.

Aquilo o fez lembrar-se da mágoa e do ultraje que sentira, e principalmente da frustração de saber que abandonara Kagome por nada.

Depois de se encararem por alguns minutos em silêncio, viu-a andar devagar até o sofá e se sentar, como se estivesse com fraqueza.

__ Maldição! __ resmungou ela, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

__ Pois é.

Inuyasha serviu outra taça de vinho e a ofereceu para Hana, que a aceitou. Depois de sorver um generoso gole, perguntou:

__ O que você fez em seguida?

__ Quais eram minhas opções? Já havia perdido você e estava casado. Na época, morávamos perto da cidade. Ela queria morar aqui, mas meus pais souberam a verdade e minha mãe não a quis na fazenda.

__ Devo ter sido duro para você.

Soltando um suspiro, ele se sentou em uma cadeira. Só mesmo Kagome para se preocupar com os sentimentos dele em uma hora daquelas.

__ Sim, foi difícil, mas Kikyou não incomodava com isso. Quando meu pai morreu, fomos obrigados a mudar para cá para ajudar a cuidar de tudo. Depois de algum tempo, mamãe não suportou a situação e se mudou para uma casa, a cinqüenta quilômetros daqui.

__ Kikyou a forçou a sair?

__ Não. Elas mal se falavam. Era minha presença que a incomodava.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam em surpresa.

__ Sua própria mãe?

__ Ela sabia que eu estava infeliz. Sabia que eu amava você e censurava minha opção, mas mesmo assim eu tentei fazer o casamento dar certo. Antes eu tivesse seguido o conselho dela, terminando tudo o mais breve possível. Quando as gêmeas nasceram, as exigências do papel de mãe não se encaixaram na agenda social de Kikyou.

Inuyasha fez uma expressão sombria de desgosto e mágoa.

__ E...

__ Ela queria que eu contratasse uma babá para cuidar das meninas, deixando-a livre para brincar de "esposa rica". Todos nesta casa trabalhavam muito, mas Kikyou nunca fez nada. Só gostava do dinheiro. Aliás, vivia dizendo que eu deveria passar as obrigações para meu irmão, Sesshomaru, e sair viajando pelo mundo na companhia dela.

__ Esse era o sonho dela __ murmurou Kagome, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

__ No dia em que morreu, ela havia feito as malas, pedido divórcio e, quando falei que iria lutar pela custódia das meninas, ela disse que não as queria. Então foi embora, abandonando a mim, as meninas e a vida que ela conquistara por meio de mentiras e armadilhas.

A mágoa que Kagome viu nos olhos dele a deixou entristecida.

__ Graças a Deus ela não levou as gêmeas com ela __ disse a ele.

Seus olhares se encontraram..

__ Oh, eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias por isso.

__ Como Kikyou pôde abandonar os bebês? Não consigo conceber algo assim. As meninas não sabem de nada disso, não é?

__ Não. Somente minha mãe soube a verdade.

Kagome acabou de beber o vinho de sua taça, então voltou a encará-lo.

__ Por que não me procurou para contar tudo, em vez de me deixar pensando o pior? Você simplesmente parou de me telefonar e nunca mais apareceu. Era como se eu não existisse mais.

Inuyasha se endireitou na cadeira.

__ Eu não poderia vê-la outra vez. O amor que sentia era tão forte que, se a visse ou ouvisse sua voz, não teria forças para fazer a coisa certa. Senti-me obrigado a arcar com as conseqüências dos meus erros. A reputação da minha família estava em jogo.

__ E se você tivesse me visto? __ indagou Kagome, em tom suave.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

__ Eu a teria levado para algum lugar distante e fugido de tudo, sem olhar para trás.

A garganta de Kagome se fechou em um nó. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que começaram a escorrer-lhe pela face.

__ Não acredito que não tenha me procurado. Maldito seja o orgulho dos Taisho __ sussurrou ela, com a voz entrecortada. __ Eu... poderia ser a mãe delas.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo um aperto no peito. O que mais desejava naquele momento era tomá-la nos braços e confortá-la, mas conhecia-a bem o bastante para saber que aquele não era o momento.

__ Você deveria ser a mãe delas.

Eles se encaravam em silêncio, um sentindo a mágoa e a frustração do outro. Os olhos dele ardiam e a voz quase lhe faltou ao dizer:

__ Eu... sinto muito, meu anjo.

Kagome abaixou o olhar, então se levantou e saiu pela porta. Franzindo o cenho, Inuyasha a seguiu pelo corredor, parando à porta do quarto dela ao vê-la deitar-se em silêncio na cama.

__ Kagome?

__ Não agüento mais falar sobre isso. Tudo isso foi... demais.

Entrando no quarto, ele a cobriu com o lençol e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas se abriram para fitá-lo.

__ Perdoe-me, querida. Se eu pudesse mudar o passado...

Ela tirou a mão debaixo do lençol e cobriu os lábios dele com dois dedos.

__ O que passou, passou, Inuyasha. Precisamos seguir em frente.

Soltando um suspiro, ele se reclinou e beijou-lhe a testa.

Kagome fechou os olhos e absorveu aquela sensação, ouvindo-o partir em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Só lhe restava rogar para que o vinho surtisse um efeito forte e a fizesse ter uma noite de sono sem nenhum sonho a respeito de como sua vida poderia, ou deveria, ter sido.

Kagome acordou suada, meia hora antes do despertador tocar. Estivera sonhando com Inuyasha. Não apenas isso. Sonhara que estava fazendo amor com ele. Fora real demais.

"Isso não é justo", pensou consigo mesma. Antes de adormecer, concluíra que não adiantaria retomar um relacionamento que não tinha futuro. Decidira que iria se manter distante dele. Partiria o mais depressa possível e aguardaria o começo do período de residência. Havia outras pessoas contando com sua presença no hospital.

Levantando-se, foi ao banheiro, vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha. Precisava de um copo de água e de uma perspectiva mais clara de o que fazer, antes que os outros acordassem.

Principalmente Inuyasha.

Inuyasha passara a noite em claro. A culpa o consumia. Precisava saber se Kagome o perdoara. Quando faltava meia hora para seu despertar habitual, ocorreu-lhe uma possibilidade: e se ela tivesse partido na calada da noite? Como teria a chance de conquistar a confiança dela outra vez?

Vestindo uma calça jeans e se lavando às pressas, foi rapidamente até o quarto dela. Sentiu um nó no estômago. A cama estava arrumada, como se o quarto estivesse desocupado.

Depois de alguns minutos de pânico silencioso, ouviu um ruído estranho vindo do outro lado da casa. O alívio que sentiu ao chegar na cozinha foi imenso, pois a avistou andando de um lado para outro, preparando o desjejum.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que estavam sozinhos. As meninas acordariam bem mais tarde, mas os empregados chegariam para comer em poucos minutos. Observando-a em silêncio, ficou procurando por algo para dizer.

__ Espiar os outros é falta de educação, Inuyasha.

__ Então vista mais roupas da próxima vez.

Kagome olhou para o short e para a camiseta que usava, então o encarou.

__ É melhor pensar a respeito desse problema que você tem com as minhas roupas. Aliás, nem está em condição de me criticar.

Olhando para aquele peito nu, Kagome tentou não se demorar demais admirando-o. Era melhor encará-lo e manter o foco da atenção ali. Melhor ainda, iria tratar de cozinhar, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Colocando manteiga para derreter na frigideira, quebrou alguns ovos em uma tigela. Então notou que Inuyasha se aproximara. Uma daquelas mãos másculas pegou um ovo ainda inteiro que estava em sua mão e o colocou de volta na cartela.

Ao se virar e sustentar o olhar dele, soube de imediato qual era sua intenção. Ela se afastou.

__ Não.

Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si.

__ Sim.

Kagome espalmou as mãos contra o peito dele, tentando empurrá-lo, sem nenhum resultado.

__ Os homens chegarão a qualquer momento. Não seria nada bom que eles vissem seu chefe com a babá nos braços.

__ Deixe que eles procurem suas próprias babás.

Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso,

__ Você é incorrigível, Inuyasha.

__ Mas eu estou sofrendo.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

__ Inuyasha...

__ Preciso de seu perdão, querida. Sei que não o mereço, mas preciso ouvir isso de você.

Fitando aqueles olhos Dourados Kagome identificou a agonia que o consumia, e só ela tinha a chave que o libertaria da culpa.

__ Claro que eu o perdôo. Além do mais você foi tão vítima quanto eu.

__ Mas eu poderia ter agido de outra maneira.

__ Não, não poderia. Como iria saber ao certo que ela não estava carregando um filho seu? E mesmo na presença da dúvida, você é honrado demais para não fazer a coisa certa.

Inuyasha pressionou a testa contra a dela.

__ Oh, Kagome.

__ Encare a verdade, querido, você é um dos mocinhos.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso aliviado.

__ Repita isso mais uma vez, só para que eu tenha certeza de que não estou sonhando.

__ Eu te perdôo, Inuyasha.

__ Obrigada, querida.

Kagome recostou a cabeça sobre aquele peito másculo, apertou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e soltou um suspiro.

Aquilo o fez sentir-se satisfeito e atormentado ao mesmo tempo. O perdão dela o liberou, mas o impulso de seu desejo se tornou ainda mais forte. Não seria mais possível resistir àqueles lábios perfeitos.

Afastando o rosto por um momento, esperou que ela o encarasse. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, foi como se o universo desaparecesse. Apenas seus corpos e suas almas existiam naquele momento. Sentindo a urgência de seu corpo se refletindo nela, beijou-a como jamais o fizera antes.

As carícias que se seguiram ao beijo dele a fizeram lembrar-se de como era delicioso fazer amor com Inuyasha. Kagome mal podia acreditar que estava ali, na casa dele, depois de todas as decisões que tomara. Mas era mais forte do que ela mesma. Pelo menos por um momento, iria aproveitar sem se preocupar.

Então o som das vozes se fez ouvir ao longe. Eram Bankotsu e os rapazes.

Recompondo-se, eles se separaram.

Kagome percebeu então o que estivera fazendo. Ou melhor, o que quase fizera.

__ Não farei isso de novo __ sussurrou ela. __ Não mesmo.

__ Kagome, as coisas são diferentes agora.

O som dos homens ficava mais próximo a cada instante. Ela estreitou o olhar e nada disse.

__ Você não pode negar que há algo entre nós, querida.

Os lábios dela se curvaram com certa amargura,

__ Sim, há, mas não podemos deixar que vá além disso. Eu vou embora.

__ Você não confia em mim. Quer fugir porque acha que eu a magoarei outra vez.

__ Isso não importa.

__ Claro que importa, sua cabeça-dura. Falaremos disso mais tarde,

__ Não há o que falar, Inuyasha, Dessa vez eu não tenho escolha. Há outras pessoas contando comigo.

Em vez de responder, ele apenas cruzou os braço e endireitou o corpo, o que a irritou ainda mais.

Quando Bankotsu entrou na cozinha, avistou os dois e olhou de um lado para outro, com ar curioso. Havia poucos centímetros separando seus corpos, mas suas expressões eram de quem estava no meio de uma batalha entre o desejo e a razão.

Antes que o cowboy fizesse qualquer pergunta indiscreta, Inuyasha a olhou com olhar carinhoso e falou?

__ Vá preparar o desjejum,Kagome. O sol já vai nascer.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Pelo menos achou que o fez. Aquele olhar envolvente a afetou quase tanto quanto o ardente beijo de antes. Foi preciso utilizar toda sua força de vontade para não se atirar de novo nos braços dele e exigir outro daqueles beijos sedentos que pareciam capazes de lhe roubar a alma.


	5. Chapter 4

Oi meninas!!! Mais um capitulo para vocês espero que gostem .

Pois meninas puderem ver como A kikyou foi mazinha com o inu, tadinho ate eu fiquei com pena dele.

Acdy-Chan, Lory Higorashi, Jhenie lee, Izaa. Obrigada por estarem acompanhar a fic , fico muito feliz que estejam gostando.

Muito obrigada a vocês e a todas que acompanham.

**Capítulo V**

Kagome fez o possível para não pensar em Inuyasha. Tentou divertir as meninas, brincando com elas e deixando os serviços domésticos para depois. Certas coisas eram mais importantes do que manter o chão da cozinha sempre brilhando.

Como brincar com bonecas, ou manter o dedo mindinho levantado ao fingir estar tomando um chá delicioso, ou usar um vestido com saia bem rodada e um chapéu à moda antiga, pensou ela, olhando para a aba do seu chapéu.

Então estendeu a xícara de brinquedo na direção de Ayame.

__ Por gentileza, srta. Ayame.

Com um risinho de divertimento, a menina fingiu servir chá para ela. As três estavam brincando à sombra da varanda do fundo da casa. Ayame e Asagi trajavam vestido antigos que a avó havia deixado em um baú para elas brincarem. Kagome escolhera um vestido azul, à la Audrey Hepburn, e um chapéu combinando.

Haviam passado a maior parte da manhã na piscina e continuavam com as roupas de banho por baixo do vestido. O dia estava perfeito para brincar, e Kagome decidira aproveitá-lo ao máximo com as meninas.

Não queria pensar em Inuyasha e nem dar ouvidos ao que ele andava dizendo, do contrario acabaria cedendo e se entregando a ele mais uma vez. Não, não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Ao perceber que já estava pensando em Inuyasha novamente, ficou de pé com um impulso e disse:

__ Vamos dançar um pouco. Todo esse chá pode acabar nos trazendo uns quilinhos a mais e precisamos nos livrar deles.

As meninas levaram a mão aos lábios e começaram a rir, enquanto Kagome ligava o rádio em uma estação que tocava rock. Ayame e Asagi também ficaram de pé, começando a dançar e a cantar com empolgação. Kagome sorriu ao vê-las rodopiando com os vestidos de saia rodada com manequins vários números acima dos delas e tentando se equilibrar sobre as sandálias de salto alto bem maiores do que seus pezinhos delicados. Sem resistir, juntou-se a elas.

"Oh, essas duas vão arrasar corações quando crescerem", pensou.

__ A festa é particular ou está aberta para convidados?

Kagome parou de dançar no mesmo instante e virou-se para trás a tempo de ver Inuyasha subindo a escada da varanda. Ele estava irresistível trajando jeans desbotado, uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas, botas de vaqueiro e um chapéu cinza-escuro. Se pelo menos ele não a afetasse tanto, pensou Kagome, contendo o fôlego quando ele finalmente parou próximo a elas. Era impossível ignorá-lo. Ainda mais quando ele a olhava daquela maneira possessiva.

Determinada a não demonstrar o poder que ele ainda exercia sobre ela, Kagome sorriu.

__ Claro que pode se juntar à festa __ respondeu.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso charmoso, ciente de que sua presença a afetara.

__ Acho que ainda sei dar alguns passos __ disse ele.

__ Você sempre soube dançar muito bem.

__ Fico contente que ainda se lembre de algumas coisas a meu respeito.

Kagome estava prestes a responder, mas Inuyasha enlaçou o braço em torno de sua cintura e começou a dançar com ela.

As meninas deram gritinhos de surpresa, como se estivessem presenciando algo proibido para crianças.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estomago, sentindo o coração acelerar e mais ciente do que nunca do poder que a proximidade de Inuyasha exercia em seu ser.

Quando se separaram para dar alguns passos mais ousados, Inuyasha riu ao vê-la jogar o chapéu para o lado, antes de terminar a dança com um movimento dramático. As gêmeas começaram a aplaudir.

__ O que mais pretende tirar? __ sussurrou ele, de modo que somente ela o ouvisse.

Kagome sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas Inuyasha a estava provocando. Sem hesitar, ela deu um passo atrás, abriu o zíper do vestido e deixou que ele caísse ao seus pés. Então fez uma pose provocante e começou a descer a escada da varanda, chamando as meninas para se juntarem a ela na piscina.

Ayame e Asagi levaram a mão à boca, rindo com divertimento. Inuyasha continuou no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos. Então passou a mão por entre os cabelos e disse às meninas que tirassem os vestidos e acompanhassem Kagome.

__ Deveria ter visto seu rosto, papai! __ falou Asagi. __ Seus olhos ficaram desse tamanho __ completou ela, arregalando os olhos com a ajuda das mãos.

__ Sim, eu sei __ anuiu ele, também descendo as escadas e seguindo-as em direção à piscina.

Assim que chegaram lá, as meninas foram logo pulando na água. Aproveitando o momento de distração, disse:

__ Aposto que esse é o menor biquíni que você já usou.

__ Se não gostou, é só não olhar __ respondeu Kagome, em tom de provocação.

__ Nenhum homem com sangue nas veias conseguiria deixar de olhar para você, minha cara. Ainda mais nesse "traje, se é que isso pode ser chamado assim.

__ Já deveria ter aprendido a não me provocar, Inuyasha.

Um brilho diferente surgiu nos olhos dele.

__ Como daquela vez em que fizemos amor na praia?

__ Shh. __ Kagome olhou para as meninas que se aproximavam.

Depois de elogiar o modo como as duas haviam nadado até a beira da piscina, ela se dirigiu a Inuyasha:

__ O almoço está na geladeira. Basta esquentá-lo no microondas.

__ Está me dispensando?

Kagome sorriu.

__ Sim, _cowboy_. Volte ao trabalho.

Ele enfiou os polegares no cós da calça.

__ E se eu não quiser?

As gêmeas olharam de um para o outro, antes de se cutucarem com os cotovelos.

__ Você é quem sabe. Afinal, você é o chefe.

Inuyasha tirou o chapéu e puxou-a para a piscina, sem se importar em estar vestido.

__ Papai! __ gritaram as gêmeas, começando a rir.

Então as duas se entreolharam e também caíram na água.

__ Não acredito que tenha feito isso __ falou Kagome.

__ Por quê? __ indagou ele, ajeitando os cabelos.

__ Não é de seu feitio.

__ Então vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, srta. Higorashi: as coisas mudaram. _Nós _mudamos.

Kagome demonstrou a atitude de autodefesa que Inuyasha havia aprendido a reconhecer muito bem.

__ Inuyasha...

__ Não adianta protestar e nem tentar fugir __ ele a interrompeu. __ Estamos mais velhos, mais experientes e tenho de pensar em minhas filhas. Não podemos simplesmente aceitar os fatos e sermos pelo menos... amigos?

Amigos. A palavra causou um certo desapontamento em Kagome. Mas não era isso que ela queria? Manter distancia de Inuyasha?

__ Está bem __ disse a ele. __ De qualquer maneira, isso é tudo que somos mesmo.

Inuyasha não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas disfarçou a decepção com um sorriso.

__ Então, se vamos mesmo ser amigos, Inuyasha, então precisa parar de me olhar como se quisesse me devorar.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, mesmo sabendo que as meninas os estavam observando a certa distância, com risinhos de divertimento.

__ Mas é o que eu quero, Kagome.

Aproveitando-se do fato de estar de costas para as gêmeas, ele abaixou a vista para os seios dela, olhando-os com ar de desejo, antes de voltar a fitar Kagome nos olhos.

Ela conteve o folego, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Sem que ela esperasse, ele mergulhou e nadou até onde as filhas estavam. Em seguida, beijou cada uma delas e saiu da piscina. Caminhou em direção a casa, parecendo não se importar com a roupa molhada.

Kagome mergulhou, na esperança de que a água pudesse amenizar a temperatura de seu corpo.

Amigos? Impossível.

Inuyasha colocou a caneta sobre a mesa e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Durante dois dias, mantivera uma atitude contida em relação a Kagome, limitando-se a conversar apenas sobre assuntos triviais com ela.

Só Deus sabia quanto ele estava tendo de se esforçar para ficar tão perto dela, desejando-a como desejava, e conseguir se conter. Para tanto, estava ficando longe de casa durante o maior tempo possível.

Os dois estavam se vendo praticamente só durante o jantar e, mesmo assim, ela não estava se juntando a ele e às meninas à mesa. Asagi e Ayame não pareciam muito contentes com isso, mas Kagome explicara a elas que estava ali trabalhando como babá e que não era um membro da família.

Inuyasha suspirou, lembrando-se de quando ouvira Kagome dizer aquilo às meninas. Então colocou os papéis de lado, sem conseguir se concentrar mais. Aquela situação o estava deixando maluco.

Já passava das nove horas e a casa estava silenciosa demais. Só de saber que Kagome se encontrava ali, em algum lugar, levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do escritório, indo até a cozinha. Não ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ainda acordada. De fato, achava incrível como ela conseguia se levantar tão cedo e ficar acordada até depois das nove horas da noite.

Sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, ela mantinha um livro de medicina aberto diante de si e um caderno de anotações ao lado. Vários outros livros se encontravam abertos sobre a mesa.

Tentando não fazer barulho, ele passou pelo aposento e foi até a cozinha. Voltou pouco depois e pigarreou, segurando dois copos de chá gelado.

__ Aceita um? __ perguntou, quando ela levantou a vista.

__ Oh, com prazer. __ Kagome aceitou o copo que ele lhe entregou. Então indicou a cadeira diante dela. __ Sente-se um pouco.

Inuyasha obedeceu e virou a capa do livro no qual ela estivera trabalhado. Um livro de medicina.

__ Pensei que já houvesse terminado a parte teórica __ disse ele. __ E que estivesse apenas esperando pela residência.

__ O bom médico nunca pára de estudar __ explicou ela, tomando um gole da bebida. __ E já que não tenho família, estou aproveitando o tempo para trabalhar aqui e estudar um pouco, antes de voltar para St. Anthony. __ Ela olhou para os livros abertos sobre a mesa. __ Sempre tenho a impressão de que há algo que eu esqueci ou que deixei de estudar.

Inuyasha sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Kagome tinha memória fotográfica. E esse fora um dos motivos que a levara a tirar notas tão altas no colégio, e provavelmente também na faculdade. Também o fazia perceber quanto ela seria uma ótima profissional.

Kagome havia mantido seu sonho de se tornar médica, e não havia lugar para ele nesse sonho. Ela não aceitara se casar com ele antes de se formar, e isso os levara a um impasse no passado. De fato, ainda não entendia direito por que não conseguia aceitar a decisão de Kagome mesmo no presente. Talvez porque isso o excluísse totalmente da vida dela.

__ Você se saiu muito bem, Kagome.

Ela olhou-o, surpresa.

__ Admiro seu esforço. No seu lugar, muitos teriam desistido só de saber que o curso levaria dois anos a mais do que os cursos normais.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios dela.

__ Obrigada, Inuyasha. Ouvir isso significa muito para mim.

Significa tudo.

__ Também tem se saído muito bem com as meninas e as tarefas aqui de casa __ continuou ele. __ Há dez anos, eu mantinha cinco empregados cuidando de tudo por aqui.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ Então, talvez seja melhor aumentar o meu salário, hein? __ brincou ela.

__ Com prazer. Nunca vi minhas filhas tão felizes.

A expressão de Kagome adquiriu um ar de ternura.

__ Elas são umas gracinhas.

Os dois se entreolharam por algum tempo. Havia um clima de desejo no ar. Dizendo a si mesmo que deveria agir com cautela, Inuyasha disse:

__ Quer que eu a ajude a testar seus conhecimentos?

Kagome fitou-o por um instante. Então entregou o livro a ele, aceitando o desafio. Mostrou uma série de perguntas e respostas, ao final do capítulo que ela estivera estudando e Inuyasha começou a fazer as questões.

Alguns minutos depois, parou para deixá-la descansar um pouco, enquanto foi encher os copos com mais chá, na cozinha. Duas horas depois, Kagome já estava com os olhos pesados de sono.

Inuyasha fechou o livro.

__ Hora de dormir, Kagome. Já para a cama.

Ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo com uma expressão de sono.

__ Você adora me dar ordens, não é, ?

__ Pode acreditar que sim __ provocou ele.

Kagome levantou a vista para ele.

__ Nunca aceitei ordens de ninguém. Nem mesmo de meu pai, quando ele ainda estava vivo. Mas ele se mostrava satisfeito por eu me manter ocupada e não causar problema a ele.

Ela esticou os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se feito uma gata. Ao ver aquilo, Inuyasha teve de se conter para não dar a volta pela mesa e tomá-la nos braços.

Como que percebendo sua reação, Kagome abaixou os braços e endireitou o corpo. Fechou os livros e colocou-os na bolsa onde costumava guardá-los.

Quando ela fez menção de levar os copos para a cozinha, Inuyasha a deteve.

__ Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Agora vá descansar.

Ele estava perto. Muito perto, pensou Kagome, sustentando o olhar e sentindo a mão dele em seu cotovelo.

__ Obrigada, Inuyasha. Boa noite, então.

__ Boa noite.

Ele não se mexeu. Nem ela.

De fato, Inuyasha precisou utilizar toda sua força de vontade para não pôr em prática os comandos que seu cérebro estava enviando para seu corpo naquele momento. Sua vontade era tomar Kagome nos braços e esmagar os lábios dela em um beijo.

Deus, aquilo estava sendo ainda mais difícil do que ele imaginara que seria. Mas sexo não era tudo em um relacionamento. A confiança era algo que ele considerava mais importante. Pensando nisso, deu um passo atrás e abriu caminho para ela ir para o quarto.

__ Boa noite __ repetiu.

__ Nos veremos pela manhã __ respondeu Kagome.

Pegando a bolsa com os livros, foi para o quarto, deixando-o sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

__ Inuyasha Taisho!

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros ao reconhecer o tom furioso da voz de Kagome ecoar pelo estábulo. Ela sempre o chamava pelo nome completo quando ficava furiosa. Devagar, olhou por cima do cavalo do qual estava cuidando.

__ Por que toda essa fúria, srta. Higorashi?

Ela estreitou o olhar, aproximando-se com passos firmes e pousando a mão na cintura ao parar a poucos metros dele.

__ Por que não me disse que as meninas iriam passa a semana na casa da avó?

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

__ Acabei esquecendo disso.

__ Suas filhas estão prestes a passar alguns dias fora e você esquece de me avisar sendo que são elas o motivo de eu estar aqui? __ questionou ela, indignada.

__ Sim, Kagome, eu esqueci. __ Inuyasha verificou as pernas e as patas do cavalo. __ Tenho que tomar as providencias para um leilão internacional que acontecerá aqui, na fazenda, e acabei me esquecendo de avisá-la sobre esse detalhe. Nós receberemos vários visitantes nos próximos dias que farão lances e comprarão cavalos. Estou tendo de pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e acabei esquecendo de avisá-la. As meninas costumam passar duas semanas com minha mãe nessa época do ano.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça.

__ Então não precisa mais de mim.

Inuyasha não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

__ Longe disso __ respondeu. Fitou-a nos olhos. __ Continuo precisando de alguém para cuidar da casa e cozinhar.

__ Mas...

Inuyasha levantou a mão, fitando-a com um ar sério e profissional.

__ Há algum problema nisso?

__ Não, mas é que...

__ A presença das meninas serve como uma ótima barreira, certo? Não precisa lidar diretamente comigo com elas por perto.

__ Não é isso __ disse Kagome, mesmo sabendo que era a verdade.

Inuyasha se inclinou e passou por baixo do pescoço do cavalo, ajeitando as rédeas antes de olhar para Kagome.

__ Está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

Kagome riu, fingindo uma descontração que estava longe de sentir.

__ Você é a última pessoa de quem eu sentiria medo, Inuyasha.

__ Ótimo. Então vamos relaxar, está bem?

Relaxar. Certo. Se ela relaxasse mais um pouco, provavelmente teria um colapso.

__ Tudo bem. O que as meninas precisam levar?

__ Por que não telefona para minha mãe e pergunta?

__ Prefiro não fazer isso.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

__ Por quê?

__ Porque, bem... Você sabe... __ Ela gesticulou de maneira evasiva. __ Elas sabe sobre nós.

Ele riu.

__ Pensei que não estivesse com medo.

Ela não estava. Nem um pouco. Mas ter contato com a mãe dele seria ir longe demais. Por outro lado, não queria demonstrar receio.

__ Tudo bem. Vou telefonar para ela. __ Dizendo isso, encaminhou-se para a saída do estábulo. Olhando-o por cima do ombro, acrescentou: __ Mas se ela perguntar, vou contar tudo que você fez quando estava morando na Geórgia.

__ As coisas que eu fiz ou que _nós _fizemos?

Kagome parou a poucos passos da porta. Inuyasha sorriu.

__ Então terei de contar a ela tudo que você fez antes de nos conhecermos.

__ Vá em frente. Não tenho segredos.

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e, após um instante, se retirou.

Inuyasha sorriu mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça. Sua mãe não sabia que Kagome estava ali. E ele estava mesmo querendo que as duas se conhecessem. Tinha certeza de que isso transformaria sua mãe em sua aliada.

__ Kagome? Kagome Higorashi? A ex-namorada de Inuyasha?

A evidente surpresa na voz da sra. Izayoi, do outro lado da linha, fez Kagome sorrir.

__ Sim, senhora __ respondeu.

__ Pensei que você fosse médica.

__ E sou. Estou trabalhando no tempo livre, antes de começar minha residência.

__ Oh. __ Seguiu-se uma breve pausa. __Você não sabia que esse emprego solicitado à Wife Incorporated seria em River Willow, não é?

O tom solidário da mãe de Inuyasha despertou a simpatia de Kagome.

__ Sim, é verdade __ confirmou.

__ E aposto que ficou chocada ao chegar aí.

__ Oh, pode acreditar que sim, sra. Izayoi. Acho que Sango Davenport quis bancar a casamenteira.

__ Aquela garota sempre foi terrível. A propósito, como está ela?

__ Bem __ Kagome respondeu. __ Na verdade, não a vejo há sete meses, senhora.

__ Pare de me chamar de senhora, Kagome. Faz com que eu me sinta velha. Me chame apenas de Izayoi.

Kagome relaxou pela primeira vez desde que digitara os números do telefone da mãe de Inuyasha.

__ Está bem, Izayoi. Agora dê uma idéia do que eu preciso mandar para as meninas.

Kagome foi ouvindo e fazendo uma lista dos itens. As meninas entraram na cozinha e, quando começaram a falar alto, Kagome indicou o telefone, avisando que estava conversando.

__ Já anotei __ disse a Izayoi. __ Amanhã, depois do desjejum. Claro, sem problemas. Elas estão aqui, dançando à minha volta.

Kagome entregou o telefone a Asagi e as duas se aproximaram do aparelho, falando ao mesmo tempo com a avó.

Elas fizeram várias perguntas a Izayoi e planejaram o que fariam no dia seguinte. Kagome aproveitou para ir à lavanderia, pôr algumas peças para lavar e para se certificar de que os jeans das meninas estariam limpos para o dia seguinte.

__ Ela é incrível, vovó __ disse Ayame.

__ Nós brincamos de vestir suas roupas antigas, depois fomos para a piscina e ganhamos um banho de espuma na banheira! __ falou Asagi, com empolgação.

Kagome ligou a máquina de lavar, sem querer ouvir o que as meninas estavam dizendo a seu respeito. Não queria amá-las mais do que já aprendera a amá-las. Mas, no íntimo, sabia que isso era impossível. Adorava aquelas duas gracinhas e saber que elas iriam ficar longe a partir do dia seguinte provocou um nó em sua garganta. Não voltaria a vê-las antes de partir para o hospital St. Anthony.

__ Srta. Kagome?

Ela se virou. Asagi estendeu o telefone em sua direção. Kagome o pegou e foi logo perguntando:

__ Mais alguma recomendação?

__ Quero apenas lhe agradecer por haver deixado minhas netas tão felizes. Até amanhã, querida.

Kagome se despediu e desligou. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Conhecer a mãe de Inuyasha não era o problema. Ficar sozinha com ele naquela casa durante uma semana é que a estava deixando preocupada. Muito preocupada.

Na manhã seguinte, Asagi e Ayame saíram correndo pela casa, parando de repente ao chegarem à cozinha.

__ Bom dia, srta. Kagome! __ disseram em uníssono.

__ Ei, aí estão minhas meninas. __ Kagome sorriu, abrindo os braços para elas, que na hesitaram em correr para abracá-la. __ Ah, que jeito bom de começar o dia!

As gêmeas riram e deram um passo atrás. Kagome pediu que elas se acomodassem à mesa da sala de jantar, para tomarem o desjejum.

__ Mas nós queremos ficar aqui na cozinha, com você __ choramingou Asagi.

Kagome sentiu-se comovida. Colocou duas cadeiras próximas ao balcão da cozinha e serviu o desjejum para elas ali mesmo. Em seguida, ligou a pequena tevê que havia ali, para elas assistirem aos desenhos. Enquanto elas comia, Kagome aproveitou para arrumar o local onde os homens haviam tomado o desjejum. Quando as meninas terminaram, ela também já havia terminado.

__ Agora lavem as mãos e vistam as roupas que separei para vocês __ mandou Kagome. Quando as duas saíram correndo, fazendo as camisolas cor-de-rosa esvoaçarem, ela acrescentou: __ Escovem os dentes e tragam uma escova para eu penteá-las.

Então foi para a pia, jogando o pano de enxugar pratos sobre o ombro. Havia passado parte da noite anterior preparando o jantar, arrumando o banho de espuma das meninas e evitando o olhar de Inuyasha, que insistia em dizer "Vamos ficar sozinhos".

Por isso fizera questão de cuidar de tudo para as meninas. Pelo menos isso a manteria ocupada e não a deixaria pensar muito em Inuyasha.

__ Anda muito atarefada?

Kagome olhou para a porta. Era a mãe de Inuyasha.

__ Sim. __ Sorriu. __ Tem certeza d que quer ficar com esses dois pequenos "furacões"durante duas semanas?

Izayoi fez um gesto de indiferença e sorriu, entrando na cozinha. Ela não devia ter mais do que cinqüenta e cinco anos, e era uma mulher belíssima. Os cabelos mantidos em um corte curo e elegante estavam impecavelmente penteados, revelando uma charmosa mecha grisalha em meio aos fios castanhos.

__ Vamos conversar um pouco, querida __ disse ela, com um sorriso agradável.

Kagome ofereceu uma xícara de café a ela e serviu-se de outra. As duas se sentaram no balcão, uma de frente para a outra.

__ Eu já sabia como você era __ disse Izayoi. __ Inuyasha mantinha sua foto na carteira. __ Ela sorriu. __ Uma vez ela até foi parar na máquina de lavar.

Kagome abaixou a vista, embaraçada. Por fim, voltou a olhá-la.

__ Izayoi, sejamos sinceras. Não importa o que você possa estar pensado, mas estou aqui, trabalhando para a Wife Incorporated, para que eles pagam muito bem. Tenho uma carreira para a qual retornar, e Inuyasha e as meninas merecem muito mais do que eu posso oferecer. Não me encaixo nessa rotina. Além disso, eu e Inuyasha concordamos em ser apenas amigos.

Izayoi assentiu.

__ Muito bem, então deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa.

Kagome sorriu.

__ Só uma?

__ Por enquanto.

__ Diga.

__ Meu filho cometeu um grande erro anos atrás. __ Izayoi abaixou o tom de voz. __ Dê outra chance a ele.

__ Eu já o perdoei, Izayoi.

A mãe de Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando-a por um momento.

__ Você sabe de tudo?

__ Acredito que sim __ respondeu Kagome.

__ Creio que o fato de você ainda estar aqui já significa algo.

__ Significa que cumpro minhas obrigações.

__ É isso que eles são para você? Obrigações?

Kagome olhou para a xícara de café.

__ Claro que não. __ Os três haviam passado a ocupar um lugar muito especial em seu coração. Olhou para dona Izayoi. __ Estou de partida, Izayoi. Tenho de ir embora. Por isso não quero que pense que existe algo aqui que possa alterar minha decisão. Não vou abrir mão da minha carreira.

Izayoi refletiu por um momento, mas não insistiu no assunto. Kagome fez perguntas a respeito da casa de Izayoi e de como as meninas se acomodariam por lá. Depois falaram sobre a fazenda, evitando estrategicamente falar sobre Inuyasha ou sobre Kikyou.

__ Esse leilão é o maior evento do ano, aqui na fazenda __ explicou Izayoi.

__ Eu soube disso. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar na organização.

__ Estão falando sobre mim?

Kagome olhou para trás no mesmo instante. Deus, era incrível como Inuyasha parecia mais atraente a cada dia.

__ Seu ego continua terrível __ Izayoi brincou.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou, beijando a no rosto.

__ Está ótima, mamãe.

__ Você também está ótimo. Parece estar se alimentando bem.

Inuyasha levou a mão à barriga.

__ É a comida de Kagome.

Izayoi olhou para um e depois para o outro. Ao notar a expressão significativa da mãe de Inuyasha, Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia "Não adianta alimentar esperança".

Naquele momento, as meninas apareceram. Depois que elas abraçaram a avó, Kagome pediu licença para ir penteá-las.

__ E então? __ perguntou Inuyasha, ao ficar sozinho com a mãe.

Izayoi ainda estava olhando para a porta por onde as três haviam passado. Estão olhou para o filho.

__ Ela está assustada, Inuyasha.

__ Eu sei.

Izayoi deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

__ Ai. O que eu fiz dessa vez?

__ Isso é por tê-la deixado escapar.

Inuyasha sorriu.

__ Dessa vez será diferente.

__ Acho que você não tem muita escolha, querido.

__ Todo mundo tem escolha, mamãe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pois e meninas agora que as meninas vão passar duas semanas com avó, será difícil para a kagome se esconder de Inuyasha, as coisa vão começar a aquecer.

Bom o capitulo ficou grande assim compensa um pouco os três dias que na postei.

Beijo ate o próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

__ Se eu tiver de arrastá-la até lá e alimentá-la pessoalmente, Kagome , não hesitarei em fazê-lo __ disse Inuyasha, tentando manter um tom de voz controlado, para que os empregados que se encontravam à mesa da sala de jantar não o ouvissem.

__ Você não ousaria. __ Ela sorriu.

Inuyasha continuou sério e se aproximou mais dela.

__ Não me provoque.

__ Às vezes você é tão tirano.

__ Sou seu patrão.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

__ Então isto é uma ordem?

Inuyasha suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos. Kagome era a pessoa mais teimosa que ele conhecia.

__ Claro que não, mas você tem andado triste desde que as meninas partiram.

__ Não é verdade.

Ele olhou-a fixamente, não deixando de ser sentir comovido com o fato de Kagome estar sentindo tanta falta das meninas quanto ele.

Ela suspirou.

__ Tudo bem, e seu eu estiver mesmo triste? Não me resta muito a fazer por aqui sem elas por perto.

__ Qualquer outra mulher estaria aproveitando para se divertir no tempo livre. Porque não descansa um pouco?

Kagome olhou na direção da sala de jantar.

__ Jantar com vocês... Não acho isso certo.

__ Esta é minha casa, e eu estou dizendo que isso é certo.

Ela suspirou fundo.

__ Está bem, então. Não quero ficar conhecida como uma "estraga-prazeres".

Dizendo isso, encaminhou-se para a sala de jantar com Inuyasha logo atrás dela. Havia três empregados à mesa que Kagome ainda não conhecia, e eles ficaram de pé quando ela entrou no aposento. Bankotsu se adiantou no mesmo instante para puxar uma cadeira para ela.

Inuyasha fez um sinal para ele voltar para o lugar assim que Kagome se acomodou à mesa. A princípio ela se sentiu meio embaraçada. Parecia estranho jantar ali, cercada por todos aqueles homens. Ao aceitar o emprego, uma das regras que impusera a si mesma era a de nunca se sentar à mesa com o patrão ou com as pessoas da casa.

Porém, logo os rapazes a deixaram mais à vontade, fazendo comentários bem-humorados a respeito da comida e do trabalho. Eles também fizeram planos quanto ao leilão, e Inuyasha distribuiu algumas tarefas entre eles para os dias seguintes.

Enquanto os ouvia, Kagome foi pensando em como encaixar sua rotina em meio a todas aquelas tarefas. Teria de preparar refeições rápidas e práticas, para não atrasá-los e também para não atrasá-la nas tarefas que teria de cumprir.

A certa altura do jantar, passou um dos pratos para um dos empregados e notou que Inuyasha a estava olhando da outra ponta da mesa. Com uma expressão desafiadora, levantou o queixo como quem queria dizer que ele deveria se preocupar com próprio prato, em vez de ficar olhando para ela.

Contendo o riso, Inuyasha relaxou na cadeira e voltou a comer, ainda que não prestando atenção ao sabor da comida que ela havia preparado. Observar Kagome era muito mais interessante do que prestar atenção na comida. Além de ouvi-la se recusar a chamar Robert de Bubba. Para ela, ele era Robert e ponto final.

Sentiu uma onda de orgulho em relação a ela. Kagome havia dito à sua mãe que não se encaixava naquela rotina e, no entanto, ali estava ela, já parecendo bastante familiarizada com a conversa e as brincadeiras dos empregados da fazenda.

__ O jantar estava ótimo, como sempre, Kagome __ elogiou Inuyasha, quando todos terminaram.

Ela sorriu, agradecida pelo elogio e lisonjeada quando os outros também começaram a elogiar a comida.

__ Ainda lhes resta algum espaço no estômago? Também preparei uma sobremesa.

Deus, quando ela tivera tempo para isso?, pensou Inuyasha.

Kagome foi até a cozinha e voltou pouco depois, trazendo uma torta cremosa de chocolate. Então colocou a bandeja bem diante de Inuyasha, que a fitou com uma expressão de surpresa.

__ Você se lembrou __ disse a ela.

Aquela era sua sobremesa preferida. Com uma piscadela para ele, Kagome começou a servir as porções.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, todos já haviam terminado de comer. Aos poucos, eles foram ficando de pé e agradecendo por Kagome haver se juntado a eles para jantar.

Contente, por haver sido tão bem acolhida, ela sorriu, agradecendo. Então começou a recolher os pratos. Inuyasha se pôs a ajudá-la.

__ Pode deixar que eu faço isso __ falou ela.

__ Eu quero ajudar __ ele insistiu.

Kagome deu de ombros, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Inuyasha foi levando os pratos para a pia, enquanto ela os arrumava na lava-louças. Ao terminar, ele se encostou no balcão da cozinha, atrás de Kagome, e ficou observando-a trabalhar.

__ Não tem trabalho a fazer? __ perguntou ela, sem se virar.

__ Não. Na verdade, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

__ O quê?

__ Irá comigo ao leilão depois de amanhã?

__ Eu? __ Kagome se virou para ele, surpresa. __ Mas por quê?

Droga, não deveria ter ficado nervosa com algo tão simples.

__ Porque eu quero que você veja como é o leilão e que entenda melhor o que eu faço.

__ Eu sei o que você faz. __ Ela se virou novamente para a pia. __ Não falava em outro assunto além dessa fazenda quando estava na Geórgia, trabalhando naquele serviço de corretagem. __ Ela balançou a cabeça, colocando o último prato na lava-louças. __ Nunca entendi direito por que você trabalhou naquilo.

__ Eu queria curar minhas feridas __ explicou ele. __ Meu pai achava que eu deveria sair da fazenda e tentar uma carreira na cidade grande, antes que acabasse passando o resto da minha vida nesse lugar. Não gostei nem um pouco da idéia, por isso procurei aquele emprego, como uma espécie de protesto. Ele não tinha nada a ver com o que eu queria fazer.

Até que ele conhecera Kagome. Então soubera que seu coração passara a ter dona. Sentiu uma onda de remorso ao recordar o passado. Mas tratou logo de deixá-la de lado. Afinal, Kagome estava novamente ali, a seu lado. Ainda que não da maneira que ele gostaria.

__ Você nunca fez nenhum comentário a esse respeito __ disse a ela. __ Não imaginei que minha paixão pela fazenda a aborrecesse.

Kagome olhou para ele.

__ Não chegava exatamente a me aborrecer __ confessou ela. __ Eu queria tê-lo por perto, e ficava incomodada com o brilho que surgia em seu olhar sempre que você falava sobre a fazenda. Tinha medo de que você acabasse voltando para cá. Mas agora que conheci esse lugar, entendo sua paixão.

Inuyasha sorriu, aproximando-se dela e adorando ver o brilho de antecipação que surgia nos olhos dela diante de sua aproximação,

__ E então, dra. Higorashi? Conseguirá passar um ou dois dias comigo no leilão?

__ Você não vai estar ocupado?

Ele assentiu.

__ Os compradores costumam chegar cedo e eu já terei de estar por lá. Eles sabem que os cavalos que eu vendo são de primeiríssima qualidade e que eles não são vendidos por menos do que realmente valem. Por isso gostam de chegar cedo para começarem a fazer os lances enquanto os melhores animais ainda estão disponíveis. Pretendo vender todos, mas posso acabar não vendendo nenhum. __ Ele sorriu. __ No fundo, é uma grande aposta.

Kagome olhou para ele, tentando ignorar aquela voz interior que insistia em lhe dizer "Não, não vá!". Queria muito ir com Inuyasha ao leilão. Nem se lembrava da última vez que saíra com alguém para um evento assim, inusitado.

__ Então, o que me diz? __ insistiu Inuyasha.

__ Que roupa será apropriada para eu usar?

__ Jeans, botas e uma blusa ou jaqueta __ respondeu ele.

Ela assentiu. Inuyasha ficou tão contente por ela aceitar o convite que teve de se conter para não beijá-la em comemoração. Precisava reconquistar a confiança de Kagome, e era isso o que pretendia fazer.

__ O leilão dura apenas dois dias __ disse a ela. __ Há um rodeio, leilão de gado e de cavalos, esse tipo de coisa.

__ Hum-hum. Há mais alguma coisa que preciso saber sobre esse evento.

Inuyasha ficou pensativo por um momento.

__ Algumas pessoas que participarão do leilão chegarão amanhã aqui na fazenda.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

__ Quando?

__ Amanhã, depois de desjejum.

Ela respirou fundo.

__ Não acredito! Não acredito que não tenha me dito isso antes. __ Ela fechou o lava-louças e acionou o botão que a ligava.

__ Qual o problema?

__ A casa estará cheia de gente antes do almoço!

Ela teria que limpar os aposentos e deixar o ambiente mais apresentável. Preocupada, começou a andar de um lado para outro, sem saber por onde começaria.

__ Fique calma, Kagome. Eles virão para olhar os cavalos, não para inspecionar a casa.

Ela o fitou com ar de aborrecimento.

__ Oh, os homens não entendem mesmo essas coisas __ protestou. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou nada a respeito da hospitalidade do sul?

__ Acho que não __ disse ele, com ar de quem não estava muito preocupado com aquilo.

Kagome revirou os olhos, contando até dez.

Os representantes da casa de leilão que promoveria o evento na cidade chegaram logo depois do horário do desjejum. Estavam interessados em examinar os cavalos e em fazer lances iniciais para o leilão que aconteceria naquele fim de semana.

Sem as gêmeas por perto, precisando de sua atenção, Kagome pôde agir como anfitriã para Inuyasha. Sentiu o olhar dele sobre si durante a maior parte do tempo, enquanto servia refrescos, café e salgadinhos para os convidados.

Em certo momento, Inuyasha se aproximou dela com discrição e sussurrou:

__ Obrigada, Kagome, Não precisava se incomodar com isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

__ Você quer vender os cavalos pelos melhores preços, não quer?

Ele sorriu, olhando-a com carinho. Naquela manhã, ao ver a mesa da sala de jantar forrada com uma toalha de linho e impecavelmente arrumada com bandejas cheias de salgadinhos, ele nem soubera o que dizer a ela. Durante o período de um ano e meio em que Kikyou ficara casada com ele, não havia se importado em fazer nada daquilo quando o leilão acontecia.

Kagome tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas se sentirem suficientemente à vontade para falarem de si mesmas e sobre suas famílias. Inuyasha ficou surpreso com aquilo. Nem ele que trabalhava com aquelas pessoas havia muito tempo conseguira ter tanta intimidade com elas.

__ É sempre bom agradar clientes __ sussurrou ela quando os dois ficaram sozinhos por um momento, na cozinha.

Então encheu a xícara dele com mais café. Inuyasha observou-a com admiração, sentindo-se o perfume dela lhe invadir as narinas, aguçando-lhe os sentidos. Quando deu por si, havia enlaçado o braço em torno da cintura dela e a puxara para si, notando que Kagome contivera o fôlego.

Era a primeira vez que ele a tocara desde que se jogara na piscina com ela. Segurou-a com mais firmeza, puxando-a um pouco mais para perto de si. A lembrança da pele nua Kagome sendo tocada por suas mãos deixou-o excitado no mesmo instante. Mal pôde conter o fluxo de imagens eróticas que surgiram em sua mente. Então inclinou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

__ Está linda, sereia..

Kagome sentiu o rosto esquentar.

__ Obrigada.

A voz de Inuyasha, adquiriu um tom sensual.

__ Deliciosamente linda.

Kagome deixou escapar uma leve exclamação de surpresa.

__ Comporte-se.

A tentação de tocá-la com mais intimidade quase dominou Inuyasha por completo, mas ele se conteve a tempo. De fato, agradeceu por ela se afastar, antes que ele acabasse fazendo alguma besteira. Estava se sentindo com um dos garanhões que havia acabado de mostrar aos compradores, e não seria nada bom para sua reputação se alguém o encontrasse fazendo amor com a babá de suas filhas em plena mesa da cozinha.

Deixando tais pensamentos de lado, colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e se dirigiu á porta.

__ Hora de ganhar mais dinheiro __ disse de um modo que somente ela pudesse ouvir, então se se manteve ocupada em arrumar a cozinha e a sala de jantar, depois da reunião, enquanto Inuyasha continuou a se ocupado com o pessoal do leilão, mostrando a eles seus melhores puros-sangues.

Ao final da tarde, Kagome viu que não lhe restava mais nada a fazer, então decidiu ir para o quarto, estudar um pouco. Pegou um dos seus livros de medicina e sentou-se à janela, mas nem chegou a abri-lo porque sua atenção logo se voltou para a movimentação do lado de fora. E para Inuyasha.

Admitindo para si mesma que gostava de vê-lo trabalhando, ficou olhando-o com ar de encantamento. Na verdade, gostava de vê-lo fazendo qualquer coisa.

Sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo sair do estábulo montando em um belo garanhão negro. Vestido com calça e camisa jeans e botas pretas de cano alto, estava mais másculo do que nunca.

Então Inuyasha conduziu o animal até o local de treinamento e começou a exibi-lo para os compradores, que mantinham pranchetas de anotações. Ao mesmo tempo em que comandava o impotente cavalo, Inuyasha conseguia manter a atenção de todos presa à figura dele.

Com o cotovelo apoiado no parapeito da janela e o queixo apoiado na mão, Kagome continuou a admirá-lo a distância. Inuyasha lidava tão bem com os compradores, quanto com os leiloeiros e também os negociantes de gado da Flórida e da Geórgia, que haviam ido até ali para comprar cavalos treinados por ele.

No íntimo, admitiu para si mesma que invejava a vida que Inuyasha levava ali. Ele trabalhava duro, mas tinha raízes que o mantinham ligado àquele lugar havia pelo menos duzentos anos. Ele estava fazendo o mesmo trabalho que seus ancestrais haviam feito com todo prazer, mantendo uma admirável tradição.

Mas era justamente àquilo que ela não conseguiria pertencer. Kagome não tinha idéia do que era manter uma tradição familiar de duzentos anos. Isso era algo que pertencia a Inuyasha, não a ela. Como poderia ele acreditar que ela fosse capaz de ser esposa e mãe se nem mesmo ela acreditava ser capaz de assumir tais papéis? Na vida dele, ela era apenas uma ex-namorada que provavelmente o fazia lembrar alguns momentos especiais. Mas Kagome não esperava ser mais nada além disso. E não seria.

Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Tentara dar a Inuyasha tudo que podia anos antes, mas não fora suficiente para ele. Olhou para os livros que se encontravam sobre sua cama. Tinha seus próprios planos de carreira, e Inuyasha tinha os dele. Não tinha uma idéia muito concreta de como era o estilo de vida dele, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Simplesmente não conseguiria se encaixar naquele contexto. Não que Inuyasha houvesse lhe pedido para se adaptar a ele, lembrou ela.

"Então por que estou olhando para aquilo que não posso ter como se fosse o último bocado de comida disponível sobre uma mesa?", ela se perguntou.

Antes de se afastar da janela, lançou um último olhar na direção dele. Então, para seu espanto, seus olhares se encontraram mesmo àquela distância. Kagome sentiu uma onda de calor pelo corpo.

Os lábios de Inuyasha se curvaram em um sorriso charmoso que Kagome considerou como um presente. Um presente muito especial. E perigoso também.

* * *

Bom gente desta vez o capitulo ficou pequeno, estou com o tempo meio curto por causa do trabalho, mas amanhã voltarei a postar outro capitulo.

Obrigada a todas pelos Reviews, vocês são maravilhosas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Inuyasha sorriu, cumprimentando Andrew com um aperto de mão, então se voltou na direção de Kagome e a trouxe mais para perto deles.

__ Andrew, quero lhe apresentar a dra. Kagome Higorashi. Kagome, esse é Andrew Pike.

Kagome sorriu, notando que a atenção de Inuyasha continuou concentrada em Andrew, como se ele estivesse esperando a reação que o outro iria ter na presença dela. Inuyasha vinha apresentando-a como dra. Higorashi para todos seus conhecidos que se encontravam no leilão. E todas as vezes que ela ouvia aquilo sentia-se lisonjeada.

Andrew era um homem alto, magro e que usava bigode. Sorrindo, estendeu a mão para ela.

__ Como vai, doutora?

Kagome também sorriu.

__ Vou bem, obrigada sr. Pike.

__ Me chame de Andy, por favor. Somente minha secretária me chama de sr. Pike __ falou ele, sem fazer questão de esconder sua admiração pela beleza de Kagome. __ Puxa, nem acredito que estou desejando ficar um pouco doente __ gracejou ele, olhando para Inuyasha, antes de voltar a fitá-la.

__ Cuidado com o que deseja, Andy __ avisou Inuyasha.

Andrew deu uma piscadela para Kagome, e Inuyasha enlaçou o braço em torno da cintura dela, em um gesto possessivo. Kagome não pôde deixar de gostar daquilo. Sentir Inuyasha tão próximo era sempre um prazer para ela.

Inuyasha pareceu notar isso, e sorriu com charme.

__ Vai comprar todos meus cavalos novamente este ano, Andy? __ perguntou ele, mudando de assunto estrategicamente.

__ Está com belos animais, como sempre, Inuyasha. Quantos estão à venda?

__ Separei cem deles para vender __ respondeu Inuyasha.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ Prefiro dar uma olhada mais cuidadosa neles, antes de fechar qualquer negócio __ anunciou Andy. __ Com licença, senhorita __ disse a Kagome, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Então tocou a aba do elegante chapéu e se dirigiu à área onde estavam sendo exibidos os animais.

__ Cem?! __ repetiu Kagome, voltando-se para Inuyasha. __ Não imaginei que você tivesse tantos cavalos assim para vender.

Ele a conduziu para um local mais afastado, onde se encontravam as barracas de souvenires.

__ A maioria não se encontra aqui __ explicou ele. __ Mantenho animais em outras localidades, onde eles podem ter mais conforto e serem bem tratados.

Parando diante de uma das cabanas, ele pegou um dos chapéus de _cowboy _que se encontravam à venda e colocou-o na cabeça de Kagome.

__ Não preciso disso __ falou ela.

__ Seu nariz está começando a ficar vermelho. Não quero que acabe tendo uma insolação.

__ Obrigada, mas não preciso que se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar.

Os lábios de Inuyasha se curvaram ligeiramente.

__ Se der uma olhada à sua volta, verá que é a única a não estar usando chapéu por aqui __ avisou ele.

Kagome olhou em volta. De fato, Inuyasha estava certo. Até mesmo algumas crianças que haviam ido com os pais estavam usando chapéu.

__ Além disso __ acrescentou ele __, você ficou ótima com ele.

Kagome estremeceu, fazendo Inuyasha sorrir. Então se olhou em um espelho colocado estrategicamente na cabana, para os clientes escolherem o modelo que melhor se ajustasse a seu rosto. De fato, Kagome havia ficado muito bem com o chapéu de _cowboy_.

__ Venha __ Chamou Inuyasha, terminando de pagar pelo chapéu e segurando-a pela mão. __ Os _cowboys_ estão prestes a começar o show do rodeio.

Sem esperar pela resposta de Kagome, Inuyasha pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu-a até uma espécie de torre, mantida para que os convidados especiais pudesse assistir às exibições de um local privilegiado.

Ao vê-lo, os seguranças foram abrindo caminho para eles passarem. Por fim, chegaram a uma ampla sala acarpetada e cercada de vidro por todos os lados. O local estava com uma temperatura agradável, mantida pelo ar-condicionado.

Inuyasha levou-a até um local de onde era possível ver toda a arena iluminada pelo sol intenso da manhã. Alguns garçons circulavam pelo local, oferecendo champanhe e canapés aos convidados especiais.

Inuyasha continuou apresentando-a aos conhecidos como Dra. Higorashi. Logo ficou evidente que o fato de os dois estarem juntos causou certa curiosidade nas pessoas. Kagome preferiu não dar muita atenção a isso, estava ali para se divertir, e não para ficar preocupada com o que as pessoas começariam a falar a respeito deles.

__ Bem-vindo ao leilão, Sr. Taisho __ disse um homem vestido com um uniforme impecável.

Depois que Inuyasha o cumprimentou pelo nome, o homem, que era uma espécie de _maître _por ali, fez questão de conduzi-los até uma mesa especial. Ao chegarem lá, Kagome não deixou de notar o sobrenome de Inuyasha em uma papelada mantida sobre a mesa reservada.

Kagome se acomodou no confortável assento estofado. Sem querer parecer "caipira", tentou não olhar com muita atenção para o enorme lustre de cristal acima deles, nem para as telas de tevê em circuito fechado e nem para as pessoas elegantemente vestidas que estavam circulando por ali.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela e deixou o chapéu de lado. Kagome ainda estava se acostumando ao ambiente quando um garçom se aproximou e ofereceu champanhe a eles. Inuyasha pegou duas taças na bandeja e entregou uma a ela.

Kagome provou a bebida, enquanto observava os _cowboys_ se posicionarem na arena.

__ Gostou desse lugar? __ perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela olhou para ele.

__ Sim, está maravilhoso.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

__ Eu a conheço muito bem, Kagome. Houve um "mas" embutido nesse comentário. Vamos, diga logo.

__ Não é nada importante __ disse ela. __ Só sinto que não estou vestida à altura de todo esse luxo.

__ Você está ótima. Não se preocupe com esse detalhe, afinal, eu também estou vestido com descontração. Só quis trazê-la para cá porque achei que você iria gostar de sair um pouco daquele sol intenso.

__ E gostei mesmo. Obrigada.

Aquele era o lado milionário de Inuyasha com o qual ela não tinha muito contato. Na verdade, teria preferido ficar lá fora, na arquibancada, comendo cachorro-quente e tomando refrigerante, em vez de estar ali, em meio a toda aquela suntuosidade. Era como se aquele ambiente tornasse ainda mais evidente à diferença que existia entre eles.

__ Kagome, querida. __ Inuyasha passou o braço por sobre os ombros dela, apoiando-o no sofá. __ O que houve?

Inuyasha segurou o queixo dela entre o indicador e o polegar, obrigando-a olhá-lo.

__ Estou vendo que há algum problema. O que a está perturbando?

Quando ele a olhava daquele jeito, Kagome sentia se incapaz de esconder qualquer segredo.

__ Estou contente que tenhamos vindo para cá porque isso me deu a chance de conhecer o seu mundo mais de perto.

Inuyasha se afastou um pouco.

__ Meu mundo? Está falando como se eu vivesse no Monte Olimpo, ou algo assim.

Ela sorriu.

__ É mais ou menos isso.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, afastando o braço dos ombros dela e segurando-lhe uma mão.

__ Ouça, Kagome, essas pessoas... __ Ele olhou para as pessoas presentes no salão __ ... não são minhas amigas. A maioria delas nunca colocou os pés em um estábulo, e muito menos em River Willow. Meus amigos são pessoas como Andrew Pike.

Kagome pestanejou. Achando que não havia se expressado direito, falou:

__ Não é que eu me sinta mal aqui. __ Indicou o ambiente em torno deles. __ Que mulher não gosta de ser tratada como uma princesa? Mas é que tudo isso parece muito... Suntuoso.

__ Esnobe, você quer dizer.

__ Bem...

Inuyasha deixou as taças de champanhe sobre a mesa e ficou de pé, estendendo a mão para ela.

__ Venha, Dra. Higorashi. Vamos jogar toda essa esnobação para o alto.

Kagome sorriu e segurou a mão dele. Os dois saíram do salão, mas não foram para as arquibancadas. Inuyasha levou-a para cerca que circundava o local do rodeio. Os dois sentaram-se, comendo cachorro-quente e tomando refrigerante. Kagome adorou e Inuyasha soube disso.

A certa altura, um homem, um homem se aproximou deles.

__ Ei, Inuyasha, vai se juntar a nós este ano?

Inuyasha desceu da cerca e ajudou Kagome a descer também, antes de responder:

__ Não planejei fazer isso.

Kagome jogou os papéis e os copinhos em um lixo próximo, enquanto o homem continuou a falar:

__ Vamos lá, Inuyasha. Chris Kramer quebrou a perna e a esposa de Dodd vai ter o bebê esta noite. Seria bom se pudéssemos ter mais um membro na equipe.

Kagome olhou de um para outro. Então Inuyasha a apresentou a Royce, que continuou esperando com ansiedade por uma resposta de Inuyasha.

__ Estou com uma convidada __ falou Inuyasha.

Kagome pousou a mão no braço dele.

__ Seja lá o que for Inuyasha, não se prenda por minha causa. Eu ficarei bem.

__ Tem certeza?

Ela levou as mãos à cintura.

__ Sabe muito bem que eu sei me cuidar, Sr. Taisho __ ironizou ela. __ Portanto, não se preocupe.

Ele riu.

__ Está bem, então. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Inuyasha deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e ajudou-a subir na cerca novamente.

__ Não saia daqui, para que depois eu consiga encontrá-la.

Kagome riu ao ver a empolgação quase infantil com que Inuyasha saiu dali, acompanhado Royce. Ajeitou-se sobre a cerca, apoiando os pés nos vãos mais abaixo. A seu lado, viu várias garotas com bandeirolas onde se liam os nomes de alguns _cowboys_. Estavam ali provavelmente para flertar com eles e tentar arruma um namorado.

A certa altura, um rapaz tentou flertar com Kagome, mas uma das moças o avisou que ela era a garota de Inuyasha Taisho. Desconcertado, o rapaz pediu desculpas e se afastou no mesmo instante.

Kagome ainda estava rindo do incidente quando ouviu a voz do locutor anunciando o nome de Inuyasha dentre outros chamou sua atenção. Inuyasha iria participar da competição!, concluiu ela, aflita, procurando-o na arena. Deus esperava que aquilo não fosse perigoso.

Pouco depois, ele e os outros _cowboys _entraram na arena, montados em belos cavalos. Depois das apresentações e de trocar um aperto de mãos com Royce, Inuyasha olhou em sua direção e acenou. Kagome retribuiu o aceno, sentindo uma inusitada onda de orgulho. Ele era de longe, o mais bonito dos _cowboys_ ali presentes.

Então foi dado o tiro de largada e a competição começou, com os _cowboys_ partindo em suas montarias para transpor obstáculos como barris, cercas e coisas do gênero.

Porém, a última parte da competição deixou Kagome preocupada. Eles teriam de montar cavalos selvagens e tentar se manter o maior tempo possível em cima da sela.

Ao ver o perigo que os outros competidores haviam corrido antes dele, caindo dos cavalos e quase sendo pisoteados pelos animais, Kagome uniu as mãos com nervosismo quando chegou à vez de Inuyasha.

Só de ver como estava sendo difícil para ele controlar o animal ainda dentro do cercado, Kagome sentiu um aperto no peito. "Oh, Deus, ele vai acabar se machucando", pensou ela, aflita.

Então a porteira foi aberta e o cavalo saiu pulando com intensidade, enquanto Inuyasha lutava para se manter sobre a sela. A multidão contou oito segundos e pouco depois a sirene tocou e Inuyasha se deixou arremessar na arena. Alguns homens correram para pegar o cavalo e conduzi-lo de volta ao estábulo. Então Inuyasha foi anunciado como o vencedor da competição.

A essa altura, Kagome já estava quase caído da cerca de tanta tensão. Embora estivesse com vontade de bater nele por haver se arriscado daquela maneira, também não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhosa.

Gritou o nome dele, levantando os braços em comemoração. Inuyasha olhou-a e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Sem conseguir esperar, Kagome pulou dentro da arena e correu para os braços dele.

__ Seu maluco! __ ralhou. __ Poderia ter morrido!

__ Quanto exagero __ falou ele, rindo, enquanto a abraçava. __ Que tipo de criador seria eu se deixasse um cavalo com aquele me derrotar?

__ Aquilo foi incrível!

Inuyasha a olhou por um instante, em meio a todo aquele ruído em torno deles, e não conseguiu se conter. Beijou-a ali mesmo, em plena arena, diante dos olhares curiosos de centenas de pessoas.

Ouviram-se assobios e exclamações vindos da platéia. O locutor fez um comentário que Kagome não chegou a ouvir em meio ao zumbido que dominara seus ouvidos. Enlaçou os braços e torno do pescoço de Inuyasha quando ele a tomou nos braços. Então escondeu o rosto junto ao ombro dele, morrendo de vergonha pelo que estava acontecendo.

Não parecendo se importar muito com tudo aquilo, Inuyasha carregou-a tranqüilamente para fora da arena.

__ Ponha-me no chão __ pediu ela, quando eles saíram da vista de todos.

__ Nada disso __ respondeu ele. __ Gosto de tê-la assim, junto de mim.

Ainda mantendo o rosto junto ao ombro dele, e adorando sentir aquele perfume másculo, Kagome falou:

__ Também gosto de estar aqui.

Inuyasha finalmente colocou-a no chão, fazendo com que seus corpos se roçassem no processo.

Kagome conteve o fôlego quanto o rosto dele foi ficando cada vez mais próximo. Estavam prestes a se beijar quando foram cercados, de repente, pelos empregados de Inuyasha, que estavam ansiosos para cumprimentá-lo pela vitória.

Sentindo-se frustrada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo, Kagome os acompanhou até uma barraca de bebidas. Inuyasha pediu uma garrafa de água e tomou-a quase de uma vez, antes de tirar um lenço do bolso e começar a limpar a poeira que a arena deixara em seu rosto.

__ Estou velho demais para isso __ disse ele.

__ Você foi incrível __ falou Kagome. __ As garotas que estavam ao meu lado ficaram suspirando por você.

__ Sei. Como suspirariam pelo pai delas.

Kagome não conteve o riso.

__ As gêmeas teriam adorado ver isso.

Inuyasha sorriu, com um brilho de carinho no olhar.

__ A equipe de rodeio filmou tudo, então poderemos mostrar o filme e elas depois __ lembrou ele.

__ Ótimo. Assim elas poderão ver como o pai delas quase se matou.

Ele riu, puxando-a para si e se despedindo dos empregados, antes de se afastarem em outra direção.

__ Você se preocupa demais, doutora. __ Beijou-a na testa. __ Mas prefiro que seja assim.

Uma hora depois, Inuyasha parou o carro diante da casa da fazenda e desligou o motor.

__ Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa __ disse eles, assim que entraram.

__ Eu também.

__ Então nos encontraremos aqui.

Kagome assentiu, experimentando uma onda de expectativa. Sabia que não era muito seguro querer ficar sozinha com Inuyasha, mas era exatamente isso que ela estava querendo.

Deixou de lado o fato de que estava prestes a ir embora dali e de que os dois pertenciam a mundos diferentes e foi direto para o banho. Em seguida, vestiu o short e uma camiseta e nem se importou em secar os cabelos completamente. Gostava de sentir o perfume que eles emanavam quando ainda estavam úmidos e sabia que isso também agradava a Inuyasha.

Encontrou-o sentado em uma das cadeiras de balanço da varanda. Então surpreendeu-se ao ver, através da janela, que ele havia preparado a mesa de jantar para dois. Um candelabro com velas acesas, taças de vinho e a comida servida em terrinas já se encontravam em seus devidos lugares.

__ Se me disser que preparou tudo isso, desistirei de cozinhar e cederei o lugar a você.

Inuyasha ficou de pé e segurou a mão dela, levando-a para a sala de jantar.

__ Não, pode ficar tranqüila __ respondeu ele, rindo. __ Fiz o pedido por telefone.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ Ora, ora.

__ Achei que você merecia uma folga e estou faminto.

Kagome sentou-se na cadeira que ele puxou para ela, exalando um suspiro de contentamento. Inuyasha encheu as taças com vinho.

__ Quando foi a última vez que você foi mimada? __ perguntou ele.

Kagome se surpreendeu com a pergunta, sem saber o que responder.

__ Não se lembra, não é? __ falou Inuyasha. __ Não acha que chegou a hora de se deixar mimar um pouco?

__ Nunca tive tempo nem dinheiro para isso, Inuyasha. Você sabe disso.

Ele descobriu as terrinas, revelando a refeição de um aroma delicioso.

__ Eu sei, querida, mas durante os próximos dias, quero que você relaxe e que não pense em nada.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira, adorando o aroma da comida.

__ Nem precisa me pedir duas vezes __ disse a ele, provando um pedaço de vitela. __ Hum... Isso está delicioso. Foi muita gentileza sua me poupar esta noite, Inuyasha.

__ Não fiz isso por gentileza, querida. Fiz porque você merece isso mais do que ninguém.

Kagome olhou para ele, com o brilho das velas se refletindo em seu olhar.

__ Está tentando me seduzir, Sr. Taisho?

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso.

__ Será que estou tendo sucesso?

Ela sorriu.

__ Puxa, essa é uma pergunta perigosa.

__ Então não responda __ pediu ele. __ Deixe que eu mesmo tire minhas conclusões.

Kagome tomou um gole de vinho, sentindo um agradável calor pelo corpo. Durante o jantar, trocaram olhares cheios de sensualidade, mas conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, mantendo uma atmosfera amena entre eles.

Fazia alguns minutos que haviam terminado a sobremesa quando Inuyasha ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para ela.

__ Venha __ disse ele.

__ Para onde?

__ Vamos fazer uma cavalgada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o com desconfiança.

__ No meu cavalo __ explicou ele. __ Mas que mente mais poluída __ brincou.

__ Não é perigoso andar de cavalo à noite?

__ A lua está cheia e eu conheço esta fazenda como a palma da minha mão.

__ Então vá buscar os cavalos __ disse ela, gostando da idéia de cavalgar à noite. __ Ficarei esperando aqui.

Ele sorriu e se retirou. Kagome suspirou.

"Relaxe", disse a si mesmo. "Aproveite cada instante porque logo você irá embora e, como sempre, vai se arrepender das coisas que não fez."

Poucos minutos depois, ouviu o som de cascos de cavalo se aproximando e foi até a varanda. A visão de Inuyasha montado em seu garanhão preferido lhe pareceu incrivelmente romântica. Ainda mais quando ele estendeu a mão em sua direção e chamou-a com um sorriso charmoso.

__ Vamos no mesmo cavalo? __ Ela se surpreendeu. __ E sem sela?

Inuyasha sorriu.

__ Basta apoiar seus pés sobre os meus que eu farei o resto __ explicou ele.

Ela não pareceu muito convencida de que isso seria suficiente.

__ Confie em mim, Kagome. __ Ele a fitou nos olhos. __ Não deixarei que se machuque. Prometo.

Aquele olhar e o tom de voz seguro foram suficientes para convencê-la. Inuyasha desceu do cavalo e ajudou-a a montar, antes de voltar e subir no garanhão, atrás dela.

"Deus, o que estou fazendo?", pensou ela, sentindo o corpo másculo e quente de Inuyasha colado ao seu e apoiando as botas sobre as dele.

__ Interessante __ disse ela, olhando por cima do ombro.

__ Vai ficar ainda melhor.

Inuyasha incitou o cavalo a se mover e eles se dirigiram ao campo aberto, onde começaram a cavalgar livremente. Kagome adorou sentir o vento nos cabelos e a força dos músculos do animal em contato com o seu corpo, assim como a força poderosa do de Inuyasha, que controlava o cavalo com precisão.

O campo estava iluminado pelo luar, lembrando o cenário de um sonho. Mas aquilo que ela estava sentindo era real. Muito real.

Por fim, chegaram à beira de um lago e Kagome conteve o fôlego diante da bela visão. Inuyasha diminuiu o ritmo do cavalo até fazê-lo parar a poucos metros do lago.

__ Eu costumava vir até aqui sozinho, há alguns anos.

Ele não disse "enquanto estava casado com Kikyou", mas Kagome percebeu o tom implícito no comentário.

__ Eu me sentava ali. __ Ele apontou o local. __ E me punha a pensar.

__ Pensar?

__ Sim. Eu pensava em você. Onde estaria, o que estaria fazendo...

Kagome olhou para trás.

__ Por favor, Inuyasha...

__ Shh... Imaginava que algum outro homem poderia estar tocando seu corpo e ficava furioso com isso. Então lembrava a mim mesmo que a culpa por você estar longe era somente minha, e de ninguém mais. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como era maravilhoso fazer amor com você, no perfume da sua pele, no sabor de seus lábios...

__ Inuyasha...

__ Tenho uma memória muito boa, Kagome. E talvez tenha sido esse um dos motivos da tortura que sofri ao longo dos últimos anos. Eu queria tê-la novamente em meus braços.

__ Então talvez seja demais querer que sejamos amigos __ falou.

__ Nós sempre fomos mais do que amigos.

__ Inuyasha? __Kagome se virou um pouco para trás.

__ Hum? __ murmurou ele, inspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela.

__ Se pretende me beijar, então faça isso logo.

Os lábios de Inuyasha cobriram os dela no mesmo instante, em um beijo sensual que acendeu a chama do desejo em ambos.

Por fim, o beijo não foi mais suficiente. Em um gesto ousado, Kagome conseguiu se virar de frente para ele e colou o corpo ao de Inuyasha. Então levantou uma perna e enlaçou-a em torno do quadril dele, roçando sua intimidade na dele, de uma maneira deliciosamente provocante.

__ Está me deixando louco __ disse ele, com voz rouca.

Ofegante, Kagome mal estava conseguindo se controlar. Como sempre acontecia quando ficava muito próxima de Inuyasha e quando ele a tocava, o desejo de fazer amor era o que estava tendo maior poder sobre seu corpo. Somente isso importava naquele momento. Nada mais.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

De súbito, o cavalo andou de lado, levando-os a se separarem para manter o equilíbrio. Ofegante, Inuyasha fitou-a nos olhos.

__ Este não é o lugar apropriado para isso.

__ Depende do seu ponto de visto __ provocou Kagome, colando o quadril ao dele.

__ Oh, Kagome...

Inuyasha segurou-a pelos quadris e puxou-a para si, beijando-a de maneira quase selvagem. Antes de acabar amando-a ali mesmo, ele reuniu forças suficientes para se afastar um pouco e dizer:

__ Vamos para casa.

Kagome sorriu, enlaçando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

__ Sim, vamos.

Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios dele.

__ A cavalgada de volta não será tão confortável quanto você imagina.

__ Mais uma vez, acredito que depende do seu ponto de vista.

Inuyasha sorriu, fazendo o cavalo virar na direção oposta. Ambos viram o perigo daquele jogo, mas mesmo assim aceitaram o desafio. O movimento da cavalgada do animal acendeu ainda mais o desejo em seus corpos roçando sensualmente um no outro.

Vez por outra a intimidade viril de Inuyasha friccionava deliciosamente a intimidade pulsante de Kagome, fazendo-a ansiar por mais. O desejo de sentir Inuyasha dentro de si estava se tornando quase insuportável. Queria tocá-lo com as mãos e saboreá-lo com os lábios, mas como estava sendo difícil esperar... Sentia-se feminina nos braços dele, desejável e sensual. O perfume másculo daquela pele tinha o poder de lhe aguçar os sentidos, despertando seus instintos mais secretos.

Sem conseguir se conter, insinuou a mão entre eles e tocou o membro viril de Inuyasha por cima do tecido da calça. Sim, ele estava mais do que pronto para ela.

Tomado por uma nova onda de desejo, Inuyasha fez o cavalo parar um instante e puxou-a para si, beijando-a com voracidade, enquanto as mãos fortes lhe moldavam os seios. Kagome gemeu, arqueando o corpo de encontro às mãos dele. Então puxou a camisa de Inuyasha para fora da calça e insinuou as mãos por baixo dela, ansiosa por tocá-lo. Ele estremeceu. Inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Kagome abriu os botões com agilidade e não demorou para acariciar o peito forte com os lábios e a língua.

__ Kagome, você está entrando por um caminho sem volta __ avisou ele, com a voz rouca.

__ Estou tentando acabar com esse incrível controle.

Inuyasha segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, fitando-a nos olhos.

__ Manter o controle tem sido mais difícil do que você imagina.

__ Eu sei __ anuiu ela. __ Sejamos sinceros, Inuyasha. Não importa o que aconteça, nisto __ roçou a intimidade na dele __ nós somos realmente bons juntos.

Inuyasha olhou-a em silêncio por um instante. Então, ainda sem dizer nada, segurou-a pela cintura e a fez ficar novamente de costas para ele, enquanto o cavalo retomava a cavalgada.

__ Ei, não gostei disso __ protestou Kagome.

__ Logo vai mudar de idéia.

Dizendo isso, Inuyasha levou as mãos aos seios dela, esmagando-os com sensualidade. Kagome gemeu, cobrindo as mãos dele com as suas. Tomado pela vontade de ir mais longe, Inuyasha deixou que o cavalo seguisse seu curso e foi descendo uma mão devagar, insinuando-a por dentro do short de Kagome. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, afastando as pernas em um silencioso convite.

__ Preciso tocá-la. Kagome. Agora __ Inuyasha lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, com a voz rouca.

Com dedos ágeis, abriu o botão e o zíper do short dela e insinuou a mão por baixo das camadas de tecido até finalmente encontrar a doce intimidade de Kagome, ansiosa por seu toque. Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios dela.

__ Está gostando agora?

__ Hum... __ ela gemeu em resposta, contendo o fôlego quando os dedos dele se insinuaram com mais intimidade para dentro dela.

__ Inuyasha... __ gemeu, abrindo-se feito uma flor e virando a cabeça para beijá-lo com avidez.

Inuyasha a beijou sem deixar de acariciá-la e quando se afastou, passou a lhe sussurrar coisas sensuais ao ouvido. Disse que havia esperado muito tempo para tocá-la daquele jeito e que gostaria de poder levar os lábios e a língua ao local onde seus dedos se encontravam.

Kagome estremecia a cada palavra e a cada carícia. Por fim, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, em um abandono sensual intensificado pelos movimentos do cavalo e dos dedos de Inuyasha. Então não pôde mais se conter. O clímax arrebatou-a com uma força selvagem, fazendo-a gritar o nome de Inuyasha ao vento enquanto se deixava levar pela deliciosa convulsão que a dominou.

Inuyasha a manteve junto de si, segurando-a pela cintura e permitindo que ela desfrutasse cada instante daquele momento.

__ Kagome, querida, eu...

Ela o silenciou com um beijo, aninhando-se junto a ele feito uma gata saciada. Não queria palavras para quebrar a magia daquele momento especial. No entanto, o encanto acabou se dissolvendo quando ouviram o telefone tocando assim que chegaram em casa.

Inuyasha gemeu em protesto.

__ Quem pode se há essa hora? __ perguntou, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

Kagome se afastou dele no mesmo instante e desceu do cavalo.

__ A essa hora, não deve ser coisa boa __ disse, preocupada.

Então correu na frente e atendeu ao telefone.

__ River Willow.

__ Kagome, é Izayoi. Ainda bem que finalmente consegui falar com vocês. Ayame se machucou e está muito nervosa. Não estou conseguindo acalmá-la.

Kagome fez algumas perguntas a Izayoi e quando Inuyasha finalmente entrou na sala, ela estendeu a não na direção dele, pedindo que ele se aproximasse.

__ Pressione o local com um pano __ disse ela a Izayoi.

__ Vamos sair agora mesmo.

Ela entregou o telefone a Inuyasha e correu para o quarto. Vestiu uma calça jeans e pegou sua maleta de primeiros socorros. Estava calçando os tênis quando Inuyasha apareceu à porta.

__ Quanto tempo levaremos para chegar lá? __ perguntou, enquanto ambos se apressavam em direção à saída.

__ Dez minutos, se eu pisar bem no acelerador,

Os dois entraram no carro e Inuyasha foi logo ligando o motor.

__ Sua mãe não disse se era grave.

Inuyasha olhou-a com ar preocupado, mas Kagome tocou o ombro dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

Os dois entraram direto na casa, sem bater à porta e sem chamar por Izayoi.

Kagome ouviu os soluços de Ayame e foi direto para o quarto onde ela se encontrava. Inuyasha se aproximou da filha no mesmo instante e lhe disse palavras confortadoras, mas nada parecia capaz de acalmá-la. Ela estava com a boca e o queixo ensangüentados.

__ Não é algo tão grave assim e eu já tentei de tudo __ disse Izayoi em voz baixa, quando ela e Kagome saíram para conversar no corredor. __ Acho que o que mais a assusta é ver o próprio sangue.

Kagome segurou Izayoi pelos ombros e fitou-a nos olhos, tentando acalmá-la.

__ Vá preparar um chá e leve Ayame. Kagome beijou a menina no alto da cabeça, então foi examinar Ayame.

__ Olá, mocinha __ disse, aproximando-se da cama. __ Está vendo? Um dia longe de minha vista e veja só no que você se meteu. __ Sorrindo, afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa.

__ Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

Ayame se acalmou um pouco e exalou um suspiro de cansaço. Kagome examinou o ferimento com cuidado.

__Inuyasha, preciso de água fria, de uma bacia e de mais iluminação.

Ele assentiu e começou a providenciar o que ela pedira.

__ Bem, como isso aconteceu? __ perguntou Kagome, depois que Inuyasha ajeitou a luminária sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

__ Eu caí __ explicou Ayame.

__ A esta hora da noite? __ Kagome abriu a maleta e pegou os itens para fazer a assepsia do local. __ O que você estava fazendo?

__ Eu precisava ir ao banheiro, mas não estava enxergando nada no escuro.

Kagome começou a limpar o local.

__ Aposto que depois se arrependeu de não haver acendido a luz do corredor, heim?

Ayame não conteve o sorriso. Kagome também sorriu.

__ Então tropeçou e bateu o queixo no chão?

Ayame balançou a cabeça negativamente.

__ Bati na borda do corrimão aqui de cima.

__ Abra a boca __ pediu Kagome. __ Você mordeu a língua mas o ferimento foi pequeno. É que lugares como a língua e as orelhas sangram mais do que outros lugares do corpo. Mas não é nada grave, querida.

Inuyasha entrou no quarto, trazendo os outros itens que ela havia pedido. Depois de deixá-los sobre uma mesinha, passou a observar o trabalho de kagome.

__ Ela tomou vacina antitetânica? __ perguntou a ele.

__ Não __ Inuyasha respondeu.

__ Segure aqui __ Kagome o instruiu para pressionar um pano junto ao queixo de Ayame, enquanto ele preparava a seringa.

__ Terei de lhe aplicar uma injeção, querida.

Ayame arregalou os olhos, assustada, olhando para a seringa nas mãos de Kagome.

__ Isso vai evitar que o ferimento infeccione. Não é, Inuyasha?

__ Isso mesmo __ confirmou ele, quando a filha o olhou, em busca de apoio. __ Duvido que algum germe se atreva a aborrecer minha princesinha.

Ayame sorriu e, quando a menina voltou a olhar para a seringa, Kagome já a estava retirando do braço dela.

__ Ei, isso nem doeu! – Ayame se surpreendeu.

__ É uma mocinha corajosa, srta. Ayame __ brincou Kagome, voltando a examinar o ferimento no queixo dela. __ Vai precisar de pontos __ falou ela. __ Pelo menos dois. __ Ela olhou para Inuyasha, antes de voltar a fitar a menina. __ Eu posso fazer isso, querida, mas podemos levá-la para o hospital, se preferir.

Ayame olhou para o pai, com os lábios trêmulos de medo. Então tocou a mão de Kagome de uma maneira amadurecida para sua idade e disse:

__ Quero que você faça. Sei que não vai me machucar.

Kagome sorriu, feliz com a confiança que a menina depositara nela. Então olhou para Inuyasha, buscando o consentimento dele.

__ Se fosse preciso, eu confiaria a vida das minhas filhas a você, Kagome.

Ela assentiu, agradecida, então começou a cuidar do ferimento.

Minutos depois, Ayame já estava bem mais calma. inuyasha pegou-a no colo e os três foram para a cozinha, onde Izayoi estava terminando de preparar um chá de camomila junto com Asagi.

__ Oh, nem sei como agradecer, Kagome __ disse Izayoi, segurando as mãos dela. __ Não sei o que teria feito sem você.

__ Você a teria levado para o hospital, Izayoi. __ Kagome sorriu.

Izayoi também sorriu.

__ Não precisamos ir embora, não é papai? __ perguntou Ayame. __ Ainda temos uma porção de coisas para fazer com vovó.

Ele olhou para as filhas.

__ Sim, podem ficar. Mas se comportem, heim?

Depois de tomarem o chá, Kagome e Inuyasha se despediram das três.

__ Terei de retirar os pontos dentro de alguns dias __ Kagome avisou Izayoi, à porta. __ Dê um destes a Ayame, se ela começar a sentir dor __ acrescentou, entregando um vidro de aspirina infantil para ela. __ O queixo dela vai ficar dolorido, então também será bom aplicar uma compressa de água gelada no local.

Izayoi assentiu e entrou em casa com as meninas.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na estrada, voltando para a fazenda, quando ele disse:

__ Você entende mais de família do que acha.

Ela o olhou de soslaio.

__ Cuidar de um ferimento não tem nada a ver com família.

Inuyasha segurou o volante com mais força.

__ Você não está dando a chance para que isso seja possível.

__ Não tenho tempo nem disposição para dar chance a nada, Inuyasha. Já conversamos sobre isso antes. A residência toma muito tempo e você e as meninas merecem mais do que eu posso lhes oferecer.

__ Eu nunca pediria para desistir de sua carreira.

__ Você fez isso uma vez __ lembrou ela, com mágoa.

Inuyasha suspirou, parando o carro diante da casa.

__ Droga, Kagome, por que você tem de ser tão teimosa?

__ O que você quer de mim?

__ Tudo! __ respondeu Inuyasha. __ E quero dar tudo a você também.

__ Bem, teria de passar a maior parte do tempo em um hospital. Não acho que isso seja justo com você.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Inuyasha a seguiu e segurou o braço dela no meio do trajeto até a entrada. Então obrigou-a a olhá-lo.

__ Está me dizendo para procurar outra pessoa?

Kagome sentiu um aperto no peito.

__ Faça o que achar melhor.

Sem que ela esperasse, Inuyasha esmagou seus lábios em um beijo quase punitivo.

__ Me diga agora para procurar outra pessoa.

Kagome olhou para ele, sentindo os lábios inchados do beijo, mas não disse nada.

__ Eu te quero, Kagome.

Dizendo isso, conduziu-a até a casa e acompanhou-a até a porta do quarto. Ao chegarem lá, parou um instante e olhou-a atentamente.

__ Tenho alguns compromissos amanhã e não voltarei antes das cinco da tarde. À noite, haverá um baile oferecido pelos leiloeiros e fomos convidados.

Kagome levou as mãos à cintura e olhou para ele.

__ O quê?

__ Não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta, Kagome. Esteja pronta às sete horas.

Ele se afastou alguns passos, então parou quando ela o chamou.

__ Detesto bailes e isso não muda nada do que nós... Do que nós... __ Ela não terminou a frase. – Droga, não tenho nada para vestir para um baile!

Inuyasha a olhou de alto a baixo.

__ Isso não é desculpa. Esteja pronta e ponto final.

__ Pois pode esperar sentado, Inuyasha Taisho __ bradou ela, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Kagome passou o dia seguinte furiosa com a atitude autoritária de Inuyasha. Quem ele pensava que era para intimá-la a ir a um baile daquele jeito?

Ainda assim, sentindo que não tinha escapatória, abriu o guarda-roupa a certa altura da tarde e pôs a examinar as roupas que havia levado consigo. Nenhuma era apropriada para um baile. Ainda mais se fosse um baile freqüentado pelo mesmo tipo de gente que ela vira naquele salão especial do rodeio.

Estava pensando no que fazer quando o som da campainha ecoou pela casa. Com um suspiro impaciente, foi até a sala e abriu a porta com um movimento repentino.

Uma mulher com cabelos escuros e muito bem vestida sorriu para ela.

__ Dra. Higorashi?

__ Sim.

__ Sou Mary Faith Rockwell. Sou dona da butique Blue Swan.

Kagome sorriu.

__ Oh, já vi a vitrine de sua butique, na cidade. Você tem artigos belíssimos por lá.

__ Obrigada. Deveria passar por lá qualquer hora dessas. Recebi uma nova coleção de casacos que ficariam ótimos em você.

Kagome preferiu não mencionar que não poderia pagar os preços das roupas que vira na vitrine da butique.

__ Bem, se deseja falar com Inuyasha, ele...

__ Oh, eu sei que ele não está __ disse Mary.

Então ela saiu alguns segundos do alcance da vista de Kagome e reapareceu segurando um cabide coberto por uma proteção de plástico com o logotipo da butique Blue Swan.

__ Isto é para você __ anunciou ela, entregando o cabide a Kagome. __ E isso também. __ Entregou-lhe uma caixa de sapatos. __ Divirta-se __ finalizou, com um sorriso amável, antes de dar meia volta e se encaminhar para o carro.

__ Mas eu não comprei nada! __ falou Kagome em voz alta.

__ Há um cartão dentro da caixa __ avisou Mary com um sorriso de cumplicidade, entrando no carro.

Kagome ficou olhando para as embalagens, enquanto ouvia o motor do carro de Mary ir se distanciando cada vez mais.

Assim que fechou a porta, foi direto para o os embrulhos sobre a cama e retirou a proteção de plástico do cabide.

Então conteve o fôlego ao se deparar com um belíssimo vestido verde de seda adornado por uma levíssima camada de _chiffon_ do mesmo tom. Kagome levou a mão aos lábios. Aquele era o vestido mais elegante que ela já vira nos últimos tempos.

Ao abrir a caixa, onde se via um belo par de sapatos pretos de camurça de salto alto, encontrou um envelope, no qual reconheceu a letra firme de Inuyasha. "_Quero que seja a bela do baile_", era o que estava escrito no cartão.

Kagome se sentou na cama, como os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Lutou contra o próprio orgulho durante alguns segundos, então respirou fundo e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho antes de começar a se arrumar.

Inuyasha andou de um lado para o outro da sala. Kagome não havia respondido quando ele batera à porta do quarto dela, minutos antes. Na verdade, não sabia nem se ela iria sair.

O som do salto dos sapatos dela descendo a escada chamou sua atenção. Ao levantar a vista, Inuyasha conteve o fôlego. Kagome parecia uma deusa, envolta por uma diáfana nuvem de verde. O modelo havia se ajustado perfeitamente ao corpo dela, definindo-lhe as curvas. A cor do tecido em contraste com o tom avermelhado dos cabelos dela criava um belo efeito, deixando-a ainda mais linda. E os sapatos de salto alto destacavam o formato esguio de suas pernas. Simplesmente estonteante.

__ Está linda, Kagome. Belíssima.

__ Obrigada __ ela agradeceu com um sorriso tímido. __ E obrigada também pelo traje.

Inuyasha olhou-a com mais atenção.

__ Não vai brigar comigo por eu haver comprado o vestido para você, vai?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

__ Decidi que merecemos uma trégua.

Ele sorriu.

__ Ótimo. Então vamos. __ Estendeu a mão para ela.

Kagome pousou a mão sobre a dele e permitiu que Inuyasha a conduzisse até o carro.

Bem meninas muito obrigada pelo reviwes, eu queria deichar vocês mesmo curiosas!

inu e kagome quasem tem a noite de amor deles, mas tem sempre alguém para estragar!!

a història ta quase no fim falta so alguns capitulos, por isso conto com vcs até o fim!!!

beijoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo IX

Fazia poucos minutos que Kagome e Inuyasha haviam começado a dançar, ao som de uma música romântica, quanto o calor do desejo voltou a assaltar seus corpos.

__ Inuyasha, pare de me provocar __ gemeu ela, sentindo o quadril dele roçar no seu.

Ele continuou a conduzi-la para a pista de dança.

__ Estou sendo prático, querida. Se não estivéssemos em público, eu tiraria esse seu vestido e nos faríamos coisas que você nem imagina. Mas já que não posso ter isso no momento, quero ter acesso a pelo menos àquilo que me é possível.

__ Por favor, não fale assim.

Inuyasha fitou os belos olhos castanhos de Kagome.

__ Precisa confiar em alguém algum dia, meu anjo. Então que seja em mim, Kagome. Como se não tivéssemos um amanhã. Não __ falou ele, quando ela fez menção de protestar. __ Sei que existe um amanhã, mas vamos fazer de conta que tudo que nos resta é o agora. Somente o momento presente é importante.

Kagome não queria ter de concordar com aquilo. Queria muito mais do que alguns momentos ao lado de Inuyasha. Ainda assim, flagrou-se concordando com ele.

Inuyasha roçou o quadril no dela com mais sensualidade, ao ritmo da música.

__ Você está ficando impossível __ ralhou ela.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com ar inocente.

__ Ora estou apenas dançando. Que mal pode haver nisso?

Inuyasha continuava o mesmo sedutor de sempre, pensou Kagome. Nunca conhecera um homem que tivesse o poder de despertar sua sensualidade como ele. Bastava apenas um olhar de Inuyasha para ela querer se render àqueles braços fortes.

__ Meus conhecidos estão todos perguntando a sue respeito disse ele.

__ E o que você está dizendo a eles?

__ Que você é a Dra. Higorashi e que está comigo.

Kagome tinha certeza de que ele andara dizendo um pouco mais do que aquilo, mas não o contesto. Conteve o fôlego quando ele a beijou nos lábios, e abriu os lábios quando ele insinuou a língua por entre eles.

__ Inuyasha, estamos em público __ lembrou ela, quando ele se afastou um pouco. __ As pessoas estão olhando.

__ Podemos terminar isso em casa, se preferir __ sugeriu ele, com um brilho de desejo no olhar.

Kagome não respondeu. Estava insegura quanto àquele passo, por mais que quisesse se entregar a Inuyasha. E ele sabia que era isso que ela queria. Ele tinha noção do poder que exercia sobre ela. Mas fazer amor com ele iria deixá-la ainda mais envolvida, como no passado, e ela não sabia se agüentaria sofrer uma nova decepção.

__ No que está pensando? __ perguntou, ao notar que Inuyasha estava em silencio fazia algum tempo.

__ Estou pensando que sei o que há por baixo desse vestido.

Ela sorriu, enrubescendo.

__ Como sabia o número do meu manequim para roupas íntimas? __ perguntou ela, lembrando-se de que um delicado conjunto de lingerie cor da pele havia sido entregue com o vestido.

Inuyasha sorriu com charme.

__ Eu não sabia o número. Apenas usei as mãos para calcular.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ Apalpei alguns manequins na loja e quando os seios de um deles se encaixou perfeitamente em minhas mãos, tive certeza de que as peças que servissem para ele iriam lhe servir.

Kagome hesitou o olhar.

__ Às vezes você é impossível.

Inuyasha puxou-a para si, dançando e insinuando uma perna entre as dela.

__ Ficar assim, tão perto de você, me deixa louco.

__ Você sabe quanto isso também me afeta __ confessou ela. Sorrindo, acrescentou: __ Já fizemos algumas loucuras por causa disso, não?

__ Loucuras? Está sendo modesta. __ Inclinando-se, Inuyasha sussurrou ao ouvido dela: __ Lembra-se de quando fizemos amor na cozinha do seu apartamento? E na banheira? Oh, e aquela vez que encontramos um local reservado naquele parque? Puxa, aquilo foi selvagem.

Kagome gemeu, fechando os olhos por um instante, afetada pelas lembranças. Por fim, Inuyasha lhe segurou o queixo com delicadeza e a fez levantar a vista para ele. Então distinguiu um brilho de tristeza nos olhos dela.

__ Eu sei, meu anjo. Aquela foi à última vez que nos vimos, antes da separação.

Kagome parecia prestes a responder algo, quando alguém tocou o ombro de Inuyasha, chamando a atenção deles. O garçom apontou na direção da porta, os dois viram Izayoi e as meninas olhando para eles.

__ Não me disse que elas viram para cá __ ralhou Kagome.

__ Eu também não sabia __ respondeu ele, em um tom impaciente.

Kagome fitou-o com um aviso de "tenha paciência" no olhar então segurou-o pela mão e praticamente o levou até a porta.

Assim que ela se aproximou, as meninas a abraçaram com força.

__ Ora, que surpresa agradável __ falou Kagome. Ainda mantendo-as junto de si, olhou para Izayoi e perguntou: __ Está tudo bem?

__ Oh, sim. Eu as trouxe até aqui porque elas queriam ver o pai e você vestidos com roupa de gala. Coisas de criança, você sabe. Achei que não iriam se importar, por isso passamos por aqui.

__ Não, claro que não nos importamos __ Kagome respondeu, notando o silêncio de Inuyasha.

As meninas a olharam de alto a baixo.

__ Puxa, está mesmo linda, srta. Kagome __ elogiou Ayame.

__ Obrigada, querida.

__ Esse vestido ficou maravilhoso em você, Kagome __ Izayoi também a elogiou.

__ Foi Inuyasha quem a escolheu.

O sorriso de Izayoi se ampliou quando ela ouviu aquilo. Kagome fitou-a com ar de censura e tratou de examinar o ferimento de Ayame.

__ Ainda está doendo?

__ Não __ respondeu a menina. __ Só quando eu bocejo.

Kagome sorriu, beijando-a na testa, então sentiu Inuyasha se mover atrás delas. Depois de segurar cada uma das filhas no colo e de beijá-las, ele perguntou.

__ Por acaso não passou da hora de vocês irem para a cama?

Elas riram.

__ Sim __ admitiram as duas, com risinhos.

Inuyasha olhou para alguém atrás de Kagome, que, pelo visto, havia se aproximado deles.

__ Kagome, esse é o dr. Swanson.

Ela se virou no mesmo instante, deparando-se com um simpático senhor com cabelos e barba grisalhos. Eles trocaram um aperto de mãos e, a pedido de Kagome, ele examinou o queixo de Ayame.

__ Ótimo trabalho, doutora.

Kagome agradeceu, então perguntou se ele achava que ela deveria ter dado mais um ponto no ferimento. Os dois começaram a conversar mais profissionalmente, utilizando palavras típicas da área de medicina.

Quando Kagome fora ao encontro das meninas, a alegria que elas haviam demonstrado fora inegável. Talvez precisasse tomar alguma providência quanto a isso, pensou ele. Não queria que suas filhas ficassem magoadas quando Kagome tivesse de ir embora. Na verdade, só de pensar nisso sentia seu próprio peito doer de angústia. Também não queria que ela fosse embora. Queria uma segunda chance, mas o que teria de fazer para convencer Kagome a aceitá-lo?

Depois de alguns segundos, Izayoi começou a se retirar com as meninas. Inuyasha sentiu novamente um aperto no peito ao observar o modo como as gêmeas olharam por cima do ombro para Kagome. Aquelas duas a adoravam. E isso era perigoso. Pior ainda foi ver Kagome pedir licença e sair correndo em direção a elas, ao notar seus olhares tristes. Suas filhas estavam correndo mais perigo do que ele imaginara.

__ Saindo sem se despedir? __ ralhou ela, em um tom carinhoso. __ Estou chocada, mocinhas. Definitivamente chocada.

As meninas a abraçaram e beijaram, e Kagome sussurrou um segredo no ouvido de cada uma. Elas riram e somente então acompanharam a avó de bom grado.

Kagome suspirou e acenou para elas, quando as três passaram pela porta. Então voltou para junto de Inuyasha. Ele a estava olhando com um ar de curiosidade.

__ O que foi? __ perguntou Kagome.

__ Você as ama.

__ Sim, muito. __ Elas se aproximou mais, passando o braço pelo dele. __ Há algum problema nisso?

__ Elas vão ficar arrasadas quando você partir.

Ela ficou séria de repente e o fitou nos olhos.

__ Acha melhor eu ir embora logo?

__ Não quero que vá embora, Kagome.

__ Bem, isso não é uma opção. E quem foi mesmo que disse que deveríamos agir como se não houvesse amanhã?

__ Isso foi antes de eu me dar conta de quanto minhas filhas estão envolvidas com você. Elas nunca se apegaram tanto a alguém. E nunca tiveram uma mãe, pelo menos, na que elas consigam se lembrar.

__ Está me culpando por elas gostarem de mim?

Inuyasha suspirou e desviou a vista.

__ Não, claro que não. Mas também preciso pensar nelas.

__ Sim, claro. Afinal, elas são suas filhas. Mas talvez eu deva poupá-lo de ter que tomar alguma decisão a esse respeito.

Inuyasha voltou a olhá-la, lutando para conter o mau humor que ameaçou abatê-lo de repente.

__ Não faça nada.

__ Este não é o lugar mais apropriado para uma conversa séria __ lembrou Kagome.

Pensou que Inuyasha fosse levá-la embora, mas, em vez disso, ele a conduziu novamente para a pista de dança. Porém, a magia anterior desaparecera.

Quando a música terminou, eles se dirigiram à mesa e Inuyasha a fez se sentar como quem põe uma criança de castigo. Então resmungou algo a respeito de pegar uma bebida. Sem hesitar, Kagome pegou a bolsa e se encaminhou para a saída.

Inuyasha a alcançou no meio do caminho e lhe segurou o braço.

__ Onde está indo?

__ Não preciso ser tratada como uma rainha em um momento para ser humilhada no momento seguinte, Inuyasha. __ Qual é o problema com você?

__ O problema é que estou lutando para me convencer de que você vai partir.

Ela o olhou com indignação.

__ Pelo amor de Deus, Inuyasha! Eu não vou morre! Está falando como se eu fosse sair pela porta de sua casa e nunca mais voltar. Por que as coisas sempre têm de ser sempre "oito ou oitenta" para você?

__ Porque eu quero tudo ou nada.

Kagome observou aquele rosto bonito durante algum tempo.

__ Bem, pois fique sabendo que nunca poderá ter tudo. __ Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. __ Então acho que não lhe restará nada.

Inuyasha ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer, quando Kagome se desvencilhou do contato e foi embora do salão.

Levado por um impulso, Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás dela, sem se importar com o olhar de curiosidade que as pessoas lhe lançaram pelo caminho. Ao chegar do lado de fora do salão, encontrou Kagome fazendo sinal para um táxi.

Então ele pediu o carro ao manobrista e correu para junto dela.

__ Droga, Kagome. Não faça isso comigo __ mandou ele, em um tom calmo, mas ameaçador. __ Nem tudo na minha vida é "oito ou oitenta", e ambos sabemos disso.

Ela fez um ar de zombaria.

__ Só você é quem não vê isso, Inuyasha. Vive desenhando linhas na areia e me desafiando a cruzá-las, mas não posso fazer isso.

O táxi parou ao lado deles. Quando ela fez menção de entrar, Inuyasha se adiantou e dispensou o motorista.

Kagome olhou para ele, furiosa.

__ Como ousa?

__ Estou cruzando a linha.

Dizendo isso, ele a puxou para si e fitou-a intensamente nos olhos. O brilho dos olhos azuis não deixou dúvidas quanto ao que ele sentia por ela.

__ Nada de passado, nem de futuro, Kagome. Apenas o agora é importante.

Ele selou as palavras com um beijo ardente. Furiosa e confusa ao mesmo tempo, Kagome não soube ao certo como reagir. Quando deu por si, ouviu-se gemer e enlaçou os braços em torno de pescoço dele.

Quando o manobrista parou o carro ao lado deles, os dois não interromperam o beijo. Embaraçado, o rapaz saiu do carro e deixou a porta do motorista aberta e o motor ligado.

Somente depois de um tempo que pareceu uma doce eternidade para Kagome foi que os dois finalmente se separaram.

__ Inuyasha, o que deu em você? __ perguntou ela, ofegante.

__ É você quem me deixa assim.

Dizendo isso, ele a ajudou a entrar no carro. Em seu olhar surgira um brilho selvagem de desejo. Um brilho que parecia um reflexo daquele que se via nos olhos de Kagome.

Assim que se sentou ao volante, Inuyasha se virou para ela mais uma vez e beijou-a novamente, antes de pôr o carro em movimento. Mais adiante, acariciou a coxa de Kagome e insinuou a mão por baixo da saia dela.

__ Inuyasha! O que está fazendo?

Ele olhou-a de soslaio, sorrindo com charme.

__ Não está gostando?

__ Você está me provocando __ falou ela, em um tom quase de protesto.

__ Bem, pretendo resolver isso logo __ respondeu ele.

Devagar, insinuou a mão entre as pernas dela. Kagome umedeceu os lábios, soltando um longo suspiro. Todo aquele erotismo a estava deixando louca. Ao pararem em um semáforo, Inuyasha se inclinou para beijá-la, insinuando a mão por dentro da renda de sua lingerie.

Kagome gemeu, sentindo o carro voltar a se mover. Em um gesto automático, afastou mais as pernas para permitir que Inuyasha tivesse maior acesso á sua intimidade. E ele não perdeu tempo em desfrutar disso. Mesmo mantendo o carro em movimento e a atenção na estrada, Inuyasha continuou acariciando-a com ousadia, fazendo-a gemer e ondular o quadril de encontro àqueles dedos experientes.

__ Você é deliciosa, Kagome __ murmurou ele, continuando a doce tortura.

No semáforo seguinte, ele parou o carro novamente. Um caminhão parou ao lado deles. Kagome se tornou tensa no mesmo instante.

__ Vão nos ver, Inuyasha.

__ Shh... __ sussurrou ele, sem parar de acariciá-la. __ Os vidros do carro são escuros e... você realmente se importa com isso?

__ Não __ gemeu ela, quase chegando ao clímax ali mesmo, sob o provável olhar curioso de um ou mais estranhos.

De alguma maneira, essa possibilidade pareceu tornar seus desejo ainda mais intenso, fazendo-a ondular o quadril com intensidade enquanto se entregava aos dedos de Inuyasha. Deus, aquilo era o paraíso.

Quando ele voltou a pôr o carro em movimento, ela levou a mão ao membro viril de Inuyasha, tocando-o por cima da calça;

__ Não faça isso ou sofreremos um acidente __ avisou ele, com voz rouca.

Assim que ele parou o carro diante da casa da fazenda, ouviu um gemido de protesto de Kagome quando teve de se afastar dela. Dando a volta pelo carro, tomou-a nos braços. Decidido a terminar o que haviam começado.

Assim que chegaram à varanda, ele parou um instante para colocá-la no chão e beijá-la mais uma vez. Sem deixar de beijá-la, ele abriu a porta e puxou-a para dentro.

Esquecendo a porta aberta, pressionou o corpo de Kagome junto à parede mais próxima, enquanto a beijava quase com desespero. Com sensualidade, levantou uma das pernas dela e roçou sua intimidade na dela, fazendo-a gemer.

__ Eu te quero, Kagome.

__ E como quer __ brincou ela, curvando os lábios em um sorriso.

__ O que me denunciou?

__ Isso...

Ela ondulou o quadril junto ao dele. Então foi a vez de Inuyasha gemer.

Em questão de segundos, ele já estava sem camisa, com os lábios quentes de Kagome acariciando-lhe o peito. Logo o vestido dela foi parar no chão, ao lado da camisa dele. Kagome não perdeu tempo em abrir os botões da calça de Inuyasha, desejando ter acesso a ele.

Inuyasha insinuou as mãos impacientes por dentro do sutiã dela, segurando-lhe os seios com possessividade. Então abriu o fecho, libertando os mamilos rosados para as carícias de seus lábios quentes. Um gemido de satisfação escapou dos lábios de Kagome.

__ Oh, Inuyasha, como senti sua falta...

Fechando os olhos, desfrutou a deliciosa sensação dos lábios e da língua úmida acariciando seus mamilos intumescidos. Rendida ao desejo, continuou ali, vestida apenas com a parte de baixo da lingerie e com os sapatos de salto alto, enquanto Inuyasha a levava à loucura.

Por fim, ele a livrou da última pela íntima. Ao ver Kagome completamente nua e usando apenas os sapatos de salto alto, foi invadido por uma violenta onda de desejo. Sem esperar mais, levou-a para o quarto e deitou-a em sua cama, livrando-se do restante da roupa e tirando-lhe os sapatos. Finalmente estavam prontos um para o outro.

Depois de colocar o preservativo, Inuyasha deitou-se sobre ela e penetrou-a com um movimento possessivo. Kagome gemeu alto, adorando sentir o membro viril de Inuyasha se apoderar mais uma vez de seu corpo.

Enlaçando as pernas sensualmente em torno dele, puxou-o mais para si no momento em que ambos iniciaram a sensual dança de prazer marcada por um ritmo cada vez mais intenso.

A cada movimento de Inuyasha, Kagome arqueava o quadril com o mesmo vigor, rendendo-se à chama da paixão que parecia querer incendiá-los. Quando o clímax finalmente os arrebatou, veio com a força de um turbilhão de sensações, fazendo-os gemer alto e cair nos braços um do outro em um lânguido e bem-vindo abandono.

Kagome se deixou ficar ali, de olhos fechados e em silêncio, enquanto sua respiração e o ritmo de seu coração voltavam ao normal. Pouco depois, seus lábios se curvaram em sorriso ao sentir os beijos de Inuyasha em sua face, em seus lábios, em suas pálpebras fechadas...

Ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com aquele rosto bonito acima do seu, teve a certeza de que já se apaixonara novamente por ele. Fora uma batalha que travara consigo mesma e que acabara por derrotá-la.

Kagome sentou-se devagar na cama e ficou olhando Inuyasha dormir.

Ela o amava. Sabia disso durante todo o tempo e, na verdade, nem tinha noção de quando exatamente começara a amá-lo. Tudo que sabia era que dessa vez era diferente.

Estava detestando ir embora. Mas sabia que se sua residência fosse como o estágio que ela já havia feito, teria de passar muitas horas do dia tendo de se dedicar ao trabalho e aos estudos. Com tantas pressões, não queria ter de lidar com mais problemas na vida.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria ficar com Inuyasha. E se ficar assim, com ele, era tudo que ela podia ter no momento, então queria aproveitar cada momento ao máximo, porque logo não lhe restaria mais nada daquilo.

Inuyasha se virou para o lado e suspirou. Sem resistir ao apelo de ter aquele ser tão másculo e sexy a seu lado, voltou a se deitar ao lado dele.

Os lábios de Inuyasha se curvaram ligeiramente e ele passou o braço sobre o ventre dela.

__ Eu sabia que você ainda estava aqui __ murmurou ele.

__ Apenas o "agora" é importante __ lembrou Kagome.

Ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a com intensidade.

__ Eu te amo, Inuyasha __ ela não conseguiu deixar de dizer.

Ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela.

__ Eu também te amo, Kagome. Nunca deixei de te amar.

Um beijo iniciou uma onda de desejo que aos poucos foi ficando mais intenso. Kagome se entregou mais uma vez aos braços dele, só que dessa vez ciente de estar completamente apaixonada.

* * *

Meninas Finalmente o inu a a Ka tiverem o momento deles, demorou mas saiu.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e por acompanhar a fic.

Agradecimentos:

Lory Higurashi:

A fic e uma adaptação a história não me pertence nem os personagens infelizmente!Quando eu postei esse capitulo não revisei, por isso vc encontrou o nome dos personagens. ¬¬'

Bárbara: espero que goste dos próximos capítulos a fic ta quase no final.

Foi o inu que escolheu o vestido e até a lingerie **

º

Jhennie Lee: pois é esses tipos de coisas acontecem com freqüência, tem sempre alguém que atrapalha!!

anny-chaan ': fico muito feliz que esteja lendo a fic, espero que continue.

Eu também fiquei com vontade de matar a ayamee, mas ai o inu n ia gostar rsrsr.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Kagome rolou para o lado e atendeu o telefone com voz sonolenta.

__ Kagome, é Izayoi.

Ainda sonolenta, ela se virou na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando despertar. O som do chuveiro ligado lhe chegou aos ouvidos enquanto ela olhava para o relógio sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira. Ao notar que já havia amanhecido, sentou-se de repente na cama.

__ As meninas estão bem?

__ Sim, estão ótimas. Estou ligando para perguntar a Inuyasha se elas podem ficar mais um ou dois dias comigo. As netas da minha vizinha estão vindo visitá-la e já que elas são colegas de Asagi e Ayame, achei que seria bom deixá-las se divertirem mais um pouco. Ele está por aí?

__ Só um momento.

Kagome saiu da cama, envolta pelo lençol e abriu a porta do banheiro.

__ Isso é o som de um chuveiro? __ Izayoi perguntou.

__ Sim.

__ Kagome... __ Izayoi hesitou, mas acabou não resistindo à curiosidade. __ Você está no quarto dele?

Kagome também hesitou, mas acabou decidindo por dizer a verdade.

__ Eu... Sim, estou.

__ Graças a Deus.

__ Izayoi! __ Ela começou a rir.

__ Menina, se você não consegue perceber que vocês nasceram um para o outro, talvez um pouco de intimidade a ajude convencer disso.

Kagome riu alto. Adorava a mãe de Inuyasha.

__ Você é mesmo impossível, Izayoi taisho!

Inuyasha colocou a cabeça para fora do Box e franziu o cenho. Kagome estendeu o telefone na direção dele.

__ É sua mãe.

Inuyasha pegou o aparelho, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, puxou o lençol de Kagome e molhou-a com algumas gotas de água, provocando-a. depois de ouvir o que a mãe lhe dissera ele respondeu:

__ Sim, elas podem ficar. Não, nós estaremos aqui. __ Puxou Kagome para si e beijou-a nos lábios. __ Sim, mamãe. Eu amo Kagome.

Ela sorriu e moveu apenas os lábios ao dizer.

__ Eu também te amo.

__ Sim, eu pretendo __ continuou ele. Então afastou o telefone da orelha e olhou para Kagome. __ Quando os pontos de Ayame terão de ser removidos?

__ Amanhã será um bom dia para fazer isso __ respondeu ela.

__ Tudo bem se o médico da minha mãe fizer isso? __ Quando Kagome assentiu, ele voltou a falar ao telefone: __ Sim, tudo bem, mamãe. Nos veremos dentro de alguns dias. um beijo.

Inuyasha desligou o telefone e colocou-o sobre a pia do banheiro. Então puxou Kagome para o chuveiro e fez com que a água morna a molhasse também enquanto a beijava.

__ Bom dia __ murmurou junto aos lábios dela.

Pegando o sabonete, começou a deslizá-lo sobre os seios dela, em movimentos circulares. Kagome fechou os olhos por um instante, imaginando como seria possível ainda terem energia para aquilo. Então gemeu quando Inuyasha retirou o sabão com a água e começou a acariciar seus mamilos com a boca, sugando-os com quem toma um néctar. Ela gemeu, sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

Inuyasha se ajoelhou em seguida e ensaboou as coxas e as nádegas firmes de Kagome. Uma breve onda de tristeza a assaltou quando ela pensou que em breve não teria mais aqueles momentos especiais ao lado dele. Mas logo o pensamento foi substituído por uma nova onda de prazer, quando a língua e os lábios de Inuyasha se apoderaram de sua doce intimidade.

Depois de provocá-la até quase fazê-la chegar ao clímax, Inuyasha ficou novamente de pé e, encostando-a em uma das paredes, penetrou-a, deixado o jato de água morna incidir entre eles.

__ Oh, Inuyasha... __ ela gemeu.

__ Temos anos de atraso para colocar em dia, meu anjo __ murmurou ele, com voz rouca. __ Anos.

__ E você pretende fazer isso em um único fim de semana?

__ Acho que seria preciso toda uma vida __ respondeu ele, movendo o quadril com sensualidade. __ Talvez nem isso fosse suficiente.

Kagome o fitou nos olhos enquanto ambos continuaram a se mover com sensualidade. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que êxtase final os arrebatasse às alturas da plena satisfação.

Enquanto se entregava à paixão, Kagome não pôde deixar de pedir ao destino que lhe desse mais algum tempo ao lado do homem que ela amava. Mas seria isso possível?

Inuyasha havia saído para cuidar dos cavalos fazia mais ou menos vinte minutos quando a campainha tocou.

Kagome foi atender à porta e recebeu um envelope de um carteiro uniformizado. Assinou o papel que ele lhe entregou, notando que a correspondência era para ela.

O envelope continha suas contas, enviadas por Sango, abrangendo desde o período em que ela desistira do apartamento na Geórgia, no último semestre da faculdade.

Ao somar a quantidade de contas acumuladas, levou a mão à testa, preocupada. Deus, será que algum dia conseguiria terminar de pagar tudo aquilo? O banco havia lhe emprestado apenas uma parte do dinheiro. Seu carro não valia muito para ajudá-la a pagar as dívidas. Teria de pagar as contas com o dinheiro de seu salário como médica, mas ainda nem havia começado a trabalhar!

O pensamento deixou-a abatida, como ela sempre ficava quando começava a pensar muito naquele assunto. Aquilo a fazia ter noção de quanto ela tinha pouco e de como sua vida se tornava difícil. Tudo que lhe restava eram as contas, um carro caindo aos pedaços e alguns móveis guardados na casa de Sango. Não era muito para uma mulher solteira de usa idade, concluiu.

Olhou para a cozinha espaçosa em torno dela e suspirou. Iria sentir falta do tempo em que ficara ali, pensou, com um nó na garganta. Ouviu a máquina de lavar desligar e foi para a lavanderia, tirar as roupas dela e iniciar outro processo de lavagem. Ao pegar algumas peças de roupa das meninas, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seria muito difícil ficar longe delas.

De súbito, o barulho do telefone a fez se sobressaltar. Respirando fundo, foi atendê-lo.

__ Olá, srta. Kagome!

__ Ayame! Como você está?

__ Como você sempre consegue acertar qual de nós está falando? Nem vovó consegue isso!

Kagome sorriu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez.

__ Deve ser coisa de médico __ respondeu.

Ayame deu um risinho, do outro lado da linha e falou.

__ Nós montamos Bullet e Peso hoje.

__ São cavalos, certo?

__ Isso mesmo __ confirmou Ayame, com outro risinho.

Seguiu-se um ruído diferente no aparelho e Kagome reconheceu a voz de Asagi.

__ Srta. Kagome, Ayame pulou com o cavalo!

Kagome estremeceu.

__ Ayame o quê?

__ Asagi! Não era para você contar! __ ralhou Ayame.

__ Mas você pulou mesmo! __ protestou a irmã dela.

Deus, Ayame pulara um obstáculo montada em um cavalo?, pensou Kagome, preocupada.

__ E o que sua avó disse?

__ Foi ela quem me ensinou __ respondeu Ayame, como se ela já devesse saber daquilo.

Kagome gemeu.

__ Seu pai sabe a respeito disso?

__ Hum-hum __ Ayame murmurou.

__ Oh, então não há problema. __ Kagome forçou um sorriso.

__ Já é coisa de família. Oh, Ayame, estou tão orgulhosa de você! Eu nem consigo sentar direito em uma sela, se você quer saber,.

__ Oh, papai pode lhe ensinar. Não é difícil...

Kagome continuou ouvindo a menina falar, mas olhou para as contas em cima da mesa e não conseguiu mais prestar muita atenção à conversa.

Depois de desligar, continuou segurando o aparelho junto ao peito durante algum tempo. Quando o colocou de volta na base, duas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Amava Inuyasha, amava as meninas, aquela casa... Mas não poderia ter tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma carreira, uma casa e uma família.

Inuyasha parou na varanda, do lado de fora, avistando Kagome através da janela da cozinha. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-la chorando. Amava-a com todas suas forças, mas sabia que ainda havia uma espécie de nuvem ameaçando a felicidade de ambos. Mas não queria vê-la triste daquele jeito. Não queria ser o responsável por ela estar se sentindo pressionada, mas não tinha como evitar isso. Queria ter Kagome para si e, no íntimo, queria também que ela o considerasse mais importante do que a careira dela.

Os soluços abafados de Kagome lhe chegaram aos ouvidos, torturando-o ainda mais. Amaldiçoou as circunstâncias e a teimosia que ela insistia em manter com relação ao futuro. E chegou à conclusão de que precisava fazer algo quanto a isso. E logo.

Naquela noite, ela a fez esquecer de todo o resto. Encheu-a de atenções, oferecendo-lhe champanhe e morangos mergulhados em chocolate, antes de levá-la para nadarem nus na piscina. Amou-a sob as luzes das estrelas até deixá-la lânguida e completamente saciada em seus braços. Quando a levou para o quarto, fez com que ela adormecesse bem junto dele e continuou abraçando a ela durante toda a noite, com receio de acordar e não encontrá-la mais a seu lado.

Kagome entrou no estábulo e foi logo falando:

__ Tudo certo, patrão. Dei água aos cavalos e alimentei as galinhas. O que terei de fazer agora?

__ Quer rolar sobre o feno? __ sugeriu Inuyasha, quando ela se aproximou mais.

Kagome se encostou na parede e ficou observando Inuyasha mover o feno com um forcado. O jeans justos moldava-lhe as nádegas firmes e a camiseta preta evidenciava os músculos rijos de seus braços e de suas costas. Kagome teve vontade de fazer amor com ele mais uma vez, mas lembrou-se de que tinham tarefas a cumprir, já que os empregados estavam de folga naquele dia.

__ Oh, ainda falta alimentar os porcos __ disse a ele.

Inuyasha olhou para ela.

__ Tome cuidado.

__ Pode deixar. Deixarei o pote de comida para ele e sairei correndo.

Ele sorriu, imaginando a cena cômica.

__ Está bem. Mas não se esforce demais porque tenho planos para mais tarde.

__ Algo que vai me agradar? __ provocou ela.

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de desejo.

__ Até agora você não reclamou.

__ Seu convencido.

__ Não foi o que me disse esta manhã.

Kagome enrubesceu. Havia acordado excitada, em meio a um sonho erótico com Inuyasha, mas assim que abrira os olhos se dera conta de que o que estava sentindo não era exatamente um sonho.

__ Você tirou vantagem do meu estado __ disse a ele.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

__ O que mais eu poderia fazer, vendo-a deitada nua e com o corpo colado ao meu? Não resisti à tentação.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome teve vontade de provocá-lo mais uma vez. Nunca parecia suficientemente saciada de ser amada por Inuyasha.

__ Quanto tempo ainda vamos demorar aqui? __ perguntou a ele.

__ Mais uma hora talvez.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

__ Irá me encontrar na varanda para o almoço?

Inuyasha olhou-a de alto a baixo.

__ Até lá, já estarei faminto.

__ Eu não estava falando de comida.

__ Nem eu.

Com um sorriso sensual, ela saiu do estábulo e foi alimentar o restante dos animais. Em seguida, voltou para casa e tomou um banho refrescante. Vestiu um short e uma blusa folgada, e calçou um par de sandálias confortáveis. Cheia de expectativa pelo dia que teria pela frente, ao lado de Inuyasha, preparou um almoço leve e se pôs a esperá-lo.

Porém, a espera demorou mais do que ela previra. Franzindo o cenho e olhando para o relógio, decidiu ir até o estábulo. No meio do caminho, ouviu um barulho estranho e começou a correr até lá.

Encontrou Inuyasha em um dos compartimentos do estábulo, com uma égua que, pelo visto, havia entrado em trabalho de parto.

__ Tudo bem __ disse a ele. __ Está perdoado por haver se atrasado. Quer que eu ligue para o veterinário?

Inuyasha não levantou a vista para ela.

__ Eu já liguei. Mas não sei se dará tempo. __ Somente então ele olhou para Kagome. __ Preciso de sua ajuda aqui, querida.

Kagome pestanejou, olhando dele para a égua.

__ Só pode estar brincando.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

__Vamos lá, Kagome. Você é médica. Sabe como fazer isso.

Ela pegou um avental pendurado a um canto e começou a vesti-lo, com ar preocupado.

__ Preciso que me diga o que fazer __ avisou a ele.

__ Minhas mãos são muito grandes e ela precisa de ajuda.

Kagome assentiu e se ajoelhou para examinar a égua. Fazia alguns minutos que ambos estavam tentando ajudar o animal quando ouviram o ruído de um motor e passos apressados se aproximando.

__ Sr. Rayburn? __ A veterinária o chamou da porta do estábulo.

Inuyasha foi ao encontro dela e a conduziu até onde se encontrava a égua. Inuyasha apresentou a dra. Janna McLean a Kagome, antes que a veterinária começasse os procedimentos necessários.

__ Muito bem, Belle __ disse Janna à égua. __ Está se saindo muito bem, menina. __ Depois de apalpar o ventre da égua e ajeitar o potro da melhor maneira possível, ela completou: __ Agora é com você. __ Enquanto trabalhava, olhou para os dois. __ Podem ir, se quiserem. Eu e Belle ficaremos bem por aqui. Meu assistente já deve estar chegando.

Inuyasha assentiu e tomou a mão de Kagome, conduzindo-a em direção à casa. Ao passarem pela porta, ele a levou para o escritório, em vez de ir para a sala de jantar.

Surpresa, Kagome se perguntou o que ele estaria tramando, mas não perguntou nada, ao notar que Inuyasha pretendia lhe fazer uma surpresa. E conseguiu.

Sobre a mesa dele, Kagome encontrou uma maleta médica fechada por um lindo laço azul. Ela levou a mão aos lábios e olhou para ele como os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Inuyasha sorriu.

__ Por seu desempenho profissional nos últimos dias, doutora.

Em silêncio, ela se aproximou da maleta e leu o cartão preso à fita.

"_Eu sabia que você conseguiria_", era o que estava escrito com a caligrafia firme de Inuyasha.

__ Obrigada, Inuyasha. Mas pensei que você não gostasse de minha carreira.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ Não é nada disso, Kagome. __ Aproximando-se, abraçou-a pela cintura. __ Não imagina como estou orgulhoso de você. Muito poucas pessoas tem a sua determinação.

Ela riu.

__ Teimosia, você quer dizer.

__ Isso também __ admitiu ele, também rindo. __ Acariciando o rosto dela, tornou-se mais sério. __ Eu te amo, Kagome. Quero ter um futuro com você. Mas você já deve saber disso a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

__ Sim, creio que sim. __ O olhar dela procurou o dele. __ Só não acho justo fazer com que você e as meninas compartilhem minhas responsabilidades.

Ele franziu o cenho.

__ Está se recusando até a considerar a possibilidade?

__ Não, não __ respondeu ela. __ Mas estamos falando de pelo menos três anos, Inuyasha. Esse período da minha carreira será o mais difícil.

__ Faz sete anos que estamos nesse dilema e meus sentimentos por você não mudaram, Kagome. Pelo contrário. Tornaram-se mais fortes. __ Uma sombra de desapontamento surgiu nos olhos dele. __ Pensei que houvesse acontecido o mesmo a você, mas, pelo visto, eu me enganei.

__ Não, não se enganou __ Kagome se apressou em dizer.

__ Então só pode se medo isso que a está impedindo de querer compartilhar sua vida comigo __ falou ele. Desfazendo o laço que envolvia a maleta, ele completou: __ Eu sei o que quero, Kagome. Espero que você também saiba.

Dizendo isso, ele deu meia-volta e se retirou.

Kagome olhou para a maleta, sentindo uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Somente então viu no meio dela uma plaqueta com letras gravadas onde se lia: _Dra. Kagome Rigorashi_

* * *

anny-chaan ' : Muito obrigada pelo review, vc e muito querida espero que acompanhe até o fim !! beijoxx bom final de semana!!


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Inuyasha se mexeu na cama e estendeu o braço, à procura de Kagome. Então sentou-se na cama ao sentir que o lugar dela estava vazio.

Depois de haverem feito amor e dormido juntos na noite anterior, pensara que pelo menos restasse alguma chance para eles. Mas, pelo visto, Kagome havia mudado de idéia.

Jogando os lençóis para o lado, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si. Parou de repente ao ver a mala dela próxima à porta da sala.

Chamou-a em voz alta, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Aflito, foi ao quarto dela, depois à cozinha. Encontrou-a sentada à mesa, olhando evasivamente para uma xícara de café.

__ O que diabos significa aquilo? __ perguntou ele, indicando a mala que se encontrava na sala.

__ Recebi um telefonema ainda há pouco. Estão precisando de mim no hospital St. Anthony. Querem que eu chegue lá ainda hoje ou, no máximo, amanhã.

__ E você ia partir sem se despedir de mim?

__ Não.

__ Mentirosa.

Ela olhou para ele.

__ Por favor, não torne isso ainda mais difícil, Inuyasha.

__ Droga, Kagome, claro que vou tornar isso difícil! Você está me deixando!

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Pensou em tomar um gole de café, mas soube de imediato que não conseguiria engoli-lo. Então ficou de pé.

__ Está vendo? __ disse a ele. __ Tenho obrigações para cumprir. Calquei meu futuro na medicina, Inuyasha. Assim como meu salário. Preciso pagar minhas contas.

__ Eu poderia cuidar disso em um piscar de olhos.

__ Não quero que faça isso – protestou Kagome. __ Não se trata de sua carreira, mas da minha!

__ Kagome, nós podemos compartilhar tudo isso.

__ Não, não podemos! __ bradou ela. __ Inuyasha, não tenho noção do que seja isso. Passei a maior parte da minha vida sozinha e não sei se sou capaz de compartilhar meus planos com outra pessoa.

__ Podemos mudar isso __ ele insisitiu.

__ Não, não podemos! __ repetiu ela. __ Eu assinei um contrato com o hospital e preciso cumpri-lo. __ Os lábios dela se tornaram trêmulos. – Por favor, não me faça ter de brigar por isso.

__ Eu te amo, Kagome.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

__ Eu também te amo, mas isso não é suficiente. Você merece mais do que eu posso te oferecer.

__ Está me dizendo que é melhor eu procurar alguém que aceite viver `beira do fogão? Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, acha mesmo que é isso que quero de uma esposa? __ Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos. __ Não está nos dando a chance de tentar.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

__ Não diga isso. Por favor, não diga. Já nos dei toda a chance necessária, mas está evidente que não dará certo, Inuyasha. Só você não quer enxergar isso.

Dizendo isso, ela pegou a xícara de café e a levou para a pia. De súbito, sentiu a mão de Inuyasha segurar seu braço.

__ Kagome, não me deixe.

Ela gemeu, recusando-se a olhar para ele.

__ Eu preciso ir __ disse em um sussurro. __ Está fazendo exigências que sabe que eu não posso cumprir.

__ Isso porque quero que você fique comigo. Quero que faça parte da minha vida.

Kagome finalmente se voltou para ele, com um brilho de indignação no olhar.

__ Você quer, não é? __ Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela. __ Como sempre, continua pensando apenas em si mesmo, Inuyasha. Como há sete anos.

__ Isso não é verdade __ ele protestou. __ Durante todo esse tempo, não se passou sequer um dia sem que eu não pensasse em você.

__ E devo sentir pena de você por causa disso? __ ironizou ela. __ A escolha foi sua, Inuyasha. Portanto, não espere pela minha piedade. __ Ela desviou a vista, engolindo em seco. __ E quanto ao que é importante para mim, Inuyasha? __ Ela o olhou. __ Na sua vida, o que importa são seus negócios, sua fazenda... Eu te amo, e amo suas filhas, mas não posso sacrificar minha própria vida por vocês.

__ Mas não quero que sacrifique sua vida...

__ Mentira! – Kagome o interrompeu. __ Claro que você quer que eu abra mão dos meus planos para ficar com vocês. __ Diante da expressão confusa de Inuyasha, ela continuou: __ Estou apenas sendo realista. Com você, é "tudo ou nada", lembra-se? Pois não posso lhe dar tudo. Portanto, em que situação isso nos deixa? Não, não me toque. Você sabe que nossa situação continua a mesma de sete anos atrás. As coisas têm de ser como você quer ou nada feito.

__ Eu não queria que a situação chegasse a esse ponto, mas também sei que você está morrendo de medo.

Kagome o fitou nos olhos.

__ Tenho convivido com o medo toda minha vida, Inuyasha. Meu pai era minha única família e senti muito medo quando ele morreu. Eu estava sozinha, sem ninguém para cuidar de mim.

__ Eu queria cuidar de você.

__ Sim, claro que queria __ ela ironizou. __ Tanto que me deixou assim que teve uma chance. kikyou morreu há anos, Inuyasha. Se realmente gostava de mim, por que não voltou para me procurar?

__ Eu sabia que você estava investindo em sua carreira e deduzi que não iria querer abrir feridas do passado. Eu também não queria. Nossa separação havia sido complicada e eu não tinha esperança de que você fosse me querer.

__ Mas você nem sequer tentou! __ bradou ela.

__ Não __ ele admitiu. __ Eu não podia. Tinha minhas filhas para me preocupar, Kagome. Elas são muito sensíveis. Às vezes sentem a tensão no ar antes mesmo que eu a esteja sentindo. E eu sabia que reencontrá-la criaria uma situação difícil para nós.

Kagome desviou a vista, dando alguns passos adiante.

__ Eu deveria tê-lo procurado e pedido uma explicação __ disse a ele. __ Mas achei que se você havia conseguido me deixar com tanta facilidade era porque o que havia acontecido entre nós só existira na minha imaginação. Achei que não valeria a pena perder tempo pedindo uma explicação.

Inuyasha respirou fundo.

__ Kagome, eu te amo e sei que você me ama.

__ Claro que amo __ admitiu ela.

__ Então por que está lutando contra mim?

__ Porque não tenho escolha.

__ Todos nós temos escolha.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, aborrecida com a postura dele.

__ Você não sabia nada a meu respeito há sete anos, e continua não sabendo!

__ Ei, nisso você está errada.

Sem dar ouvidos a ele, ela prosseguiu:

__ Mas como poderia me conhecer? Olhe só para este lugar. __ Ela abriu os braços. __ É um palácio. Você realizou o sonho americano. É rico, bonito, influente, respeitado e adorado por todos, além de ter duas lindas filhas. Viveu em meio ao luxo durante toda sua vida, Inuyasha. Por isso não tem idéia do quanto me custou pagar a faculdade e ter de me sustentar até agora. Não sabe o que seria de mim ter de abrir mão de tudo que conquistei com meu esforço.

__ Mas tudo isso terminou __ salientou ele, aproximando-se dela. __ Você conseguiu, Kagome. Então, do que tem medo agora?

Ela não respondeu. Nem protestou quando Inuyasha segurou seu queixo com delicadeza e a fez olhar para ele.

__ Do que tem medo, meu amor?

Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

__ Tenho medo de quando finalmente usar o título de "doutora" na frente do meu nome, descobrir que, durante todo o tempo, não era isso o que eu queria __ confessou ela.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

__ Por quê?

__ Porque reencontrá-lo e conhecer suas filhas... __ Ela não reagiu quando ele a abraçou. __ Tudo aquilo que eu quis tanto quanto minha carreira continua fora do meu alcance.

Inuyasha compreendeu a angústia de Kagome. De súbito, ela se afastou novamente dele, como que se defendendo de algo.

__ Será que não vê que eu ficaria com vocês se pudesse?

O coração dele se encheu de esperança. Aquilo era tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

__ Então encontrarei uma solução, meu amor __ prometeu a ela. __ Prometo que encontrarei.

Quando voltou a abraçá-la, Kagome não protestou. Chorando, deixou-se ficar nos braços dele, com Inuyasha acariciando seus cabelos e lhe dizendo palavras de consolo.

__ Shh... Encontrarei uma solução __ disse, ao ouvido dela. __ Prometo.

__ Preciso ir, Inuyasha, Por favor não me faça lutar por você e por minha carreira. __ Levantando a vista para ele. __ Preciso de você, mas também preciso de meu trabalho. E sei que não poderei ter os dois ao mesmo tempo.

__ Também estou confuso, Kagome __ confessou ele. __ Não quero que deixe sua carreira, mas não estou certo de que quero uma mulher que tenha de trabalhar todo o tempo e que considere a carreira acima do amor de da família.

__ Já fiz muitos sacrifícios na vida para conseguir aquilo que queria __ falou ela. __ E não estou disposta a ceder mais e perder o que conquistei até aqui. Se não puder aceitar isso em mim, então não poderemos ficar juntos.

Dizendo isso, ela se desvencilhou do abraço e se encaminhou para a sala. Sem olhar para trás, pegou a mala e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Inuyasha continuou de pé no meio da cozinha, sem saber o que fazer.

Ayame e Asagi estavam sentadas no sofá, assistindo à tevê com olhar vago e com os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Quase não estavam falando com Inuyasha por acharem que Kagome havia indo embora por causa dele.

__ Estão com fome? __ perguntou ele, entrando na sala.

Elas apenas olharam para ele. Inuyasha suspirou e colocou o chapéu sobre uma cadeira. Então se ajoelhou diante delas, ciente de que sua mãe e a sra. Winslow se encontravam á porta, observando-os.

__ Você à mandou embora, papai? __ Asagi perguntou.

Inuyasha sentiu um nó na garganta.

__ Não, claro que não, querida. Eu também queria que Kagome ficasse, mas ela teve de partir. Vocês sabiam desde o início que ela ficaria apenas durante algum tempo.

__ Faça alguma coisa, papai __ pediu Ayame, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. __ Peça para ela voltar.

__ Não posso.

Inuyasha abraçou-as e levou-as para o quarto, onde as duas acabaram adormecendo de cansaço, depois de horas de choro.

Quando voltou para sala, encontrou a mãe á sua espera.

__ Pensei que tivesse criado um filho mais esperto.

__ O que quer que eu faça, mamãe? Que deixe a fazenda e vá morar ao lado do hospital onde Kagome está trabalhando?

__ Ela está tão assustada que não está conseguindo abrir espaço na vida nem mesmo para o amor __ afirmou Izayoi. __ Ela precisa de você mais do que nunca nesse momento.

__ Também preciso dela.

__ Então, faça alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

__ O quê?

__ Vá buscá-la.

Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente.

__ Acha que não tentei fazê-la ficar? Só faltou eu estender um tapete vermelho diante dela.

__ Dinheiro não é tudo, Inuyasha. Dizer a ela o que você pode oferecer é diferente de fazer as coisas acontecerem. E você foi muito ingênuo em achar que ela abriria mão de residência, ainda mais depois de todos os anos de investimento na carreira. Kagome presa muita as coisas que dizem respeito à honra. O tempo que você passou com Kikyo deveria tê-lo ensinado de que essas coisas de honra e dever nos levam a agir de maneira idiota de vez em quando.

Inuyasha enrijeceu o maxilar.

__ Kagome sacrificou mais do que eu e você podemos imaginar, para chegar onde chegou __ continuou Izayoi. __ Compartilhar a vida com outra pessoa nem sempre envolve cinqüenta por cento de sacrifícios para cada lado. Ás vezes é preciso sacrificar mais do que isso.

Inuyasha se lembrou das palavras de Kagome, acusando-o de querer as coisas sempre à moda dele, sem considerar as necessidades dela. Em um impulso, pegou o chapéu e se dirigiu à porta.

__ Aonde você vai? __ perguntou Izayoi, surpresa.

__ Tomar as providências para ter Kagome de volta __ ele respondeu e saiu.

Izayoi sorriu.

__ Este é o meu garoto.

Inuyasha encontrou Kagome na enfermaria do setor de maternidade, trajando um uniforme que a deixava com uma genuína aparência de médica. Uma enfermeira se encontrava ao lado dela, esperando que ela fizesse algumas anotações em uma prancheta.

__ Kagome?

Ela levantou a vista no mesmo instante, reconhecendo a voz dele.

__ Inuyasha? __ Ela engoliu em seco, entregando a prancheta á enfermeira, que se retirou em seguida. __ O que está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha olhou em volta, notando que havia mais pessoas.

__ Podemos conversar?

Kagome hesitou, mas acabou assentindo. Os dois se dirigiram à sala de espera, que se encontrava vazia. Inuyasha tirou o chapéu e deixou-o de lado.

__ Não posso continuar assim __ disse a ela.

__ Inuyasha...

__ Não. Deixe-me dizer o que tenho a dizer. __ Ele respirou fundo. __ As meninas estão arrasadas. Todos estão me olhando como se eu fosse um vilão e a fazenda não está sendo mais a mesma sem você, querida.

__ Não posso voltar, Inuyasha. Você sabe disso.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

__ Kagome, você tem lidado com problemas sozinha há tanto tempo que não consegue mais deixar que alguém cuide deles para você, Deixe-me resolver isso para você. Quero que confie em mim e que saiba que farei o possível para que fiquemos juntos sem que você tenha de desistir de tudo por minha causa.

Kagome não soube o que responder. Aquilo parecia bom demais para ser verdade, mas depois de tudo que já havia passado na vida, não soube se deveria confiar plenamente em Inuyasha.

Diante do silêncio dela, ele continuou:

__ Tomei algumas providências para que você não precise abrir mão de nada.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

__ E o que você fez?

__ Paguei seus empréstimos. Não __ disse ele, quando ela fez menção de protestar. __ Apenas ouça. Deixe-me continuar. Você me ama, não ama?

__ Sim __ admitiu ela, em um sussurro.

Inuyasha suspirou, curvando os lábios em um sorriso de puro alívio.

__ Sei que você tem de cumprir seu período de residência __ falou ele __ ,mas quem disse que precisa ser aqui?

Ela franziu o cenho.

__ Como assim?

__ Falei com o diretor do County Hospital, em Aiken. Ele concordou que você faça a residência lá. Trata-se de um dos melhores hospitais do Estado, se é isso que você precisa para ter um bom currículo. E você vai poder trabalhar com o dr. Swanson. Ele vai se aposentar daqui a dois anos e me disse que quer que você já comece a considerar a possibilidade de substituí-lo.

Kagome não conseguiu falar. Aquilo parecia um sonho! Poderia continuar trabalhando como médica e ficar com Inuyasha e as meninas!

Ao ver que ela não dizia nada, Inuyasha se aproximou e segurou-a pelos ombros, parecendo preocupado.

__ Kagome, não estou fazendo isso para controlar sua vida, mas porque eu te amo e quero tê-la junto de mim. Eu preciso de você. Eu a perdi uma vez por haver sido idiota suficiente para não perceber quanto exercer a medicina é importante para você. Mas não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu te amo, Kagome. __ Levou a mão dela aos lábios. __ Case-se comigo.

__ Terá que ficar conosco também!

Kagome se virou no mesmo instante, deparando-se com as gêmeas à porta. Aproveitando o momento de distração, Inuyasha enfiou um anel de diamantes no dedo anular dela.

Quando o viu, Kagome conteve o fôlego.

__ Seu lugar é ao nosso lado __ disse ele. __ Completando nossa família.

Ele olhou para ela, esperando uma resposta. Kagome deixou escapar um soluço, então outro e se atirou nos braços dele.

__ Sim!

As meninas festejaram com pulinhos e gritinhos, mas logo se contiveram, quando Inuyasha levou o dedo aos lábios e lembrou que estavam em um hospital. Mesmo assim, elas se limitaram a parar de gritar e continuaram pulando em torno deles.

__ Oh, Kagome, você acabou de salvar minha vida __ falou ele, fitando-a nos olhos.

Kagome sorriu, deitando o rosto junto ao peito de Inuyasha, ainda chorado de felicidade. O amor também salvara a vida dela. Quando acariciou os cabelos das meninas e recebeu um beijo de cada uma, teve a certeza de que sua vida estava completa.

Finalmente tinha tudo que queria. Tudo que sonhara desde a infância. Tinha uma profissão, um homem maravilhoso perdidamente apaixonado por ela e duas lindas meninas que ela já havia passado a considerar como suas filhas.

Sua família estava ali.

Fim.

Bom meninas a fic chegou ao fim, espero que tenham gostado.

Quero agradecer a todas vocês que acompanharam e mandaram reviews.

Em breve esterei de volta com novas fics!!

Obrigada.

Espero receber muitos reviews por este capitulo também, por isso conto com vocês.


End file.
